Mortals and Gods
by Lady with a name
Summary: Fours souls that believe they are mortal and find out their fate was written during creation. A jewel the binds them togather as one and a priestess that awakens them. From mortals to kami's, they set out to save the three virtues of Japan and protect life from destruction. ####Please review#### First chapter is a disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

**The beginning and ending of everything known. Four souls whose fate is bound to a sacred jewel. A journey, to preserve the three virtues of Japan and save humanity. Rated M for a good reason. Violence, gore, suggestiveness, adult themes, sexual content, blood, bad language, the list goes on. **

**If you are underage… do not read. This story is intended for mature adult audiences 18 years of age and older. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that is part of the show or manga. Any characters I have added in my stories are mine and mine charectors that are from Inuyasha are not mine. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Viza Media . No one here or myself, benefits in any manner for the creation of this story. Enjoy!

_**This story has a lot of Japanese mythology, traditions and customs included. Author has changed some parts for fictional purposes alone. This does not reflect the author's beliefs or views of any matter mentioned. This is a fictional story, so the story is not truthful according to real life events. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Birth of Japan **_

_**A long time ago, before there was anything called earth, day or night. Two Gods joined themselves for all eternity and created the first holy sacred union, called marriage. These two deities, Izanagi and Izanami, formed the world that we know now. They were the beginning of all that was created. **_

_**They took special care and birthed the main land, calling it Japan and the smaller islands around it. Than went on to birth five other gods and one goddess. **__**Amaterasu, Goddess of sun and fertility who brought light to the world. Hachiman, God of warriors, known for his military skills. Inari, God of rice and merchants. Kagutsuc-hi, God of fire, Susanoo violent god of storms and the sea and Tsuki-yomi, moon god. **_

_**However, only one god can rule the earth and have strength over all they had created. Izanami, died during birth with their son Kagutsuc-hi and she perished. **_

_**Each god and the goddess, was given authority over the domain of everything else created. **_

_**Hachiman-n, God of warriors. Sired all kami spirits, that protected and blessed the armies of the Emporer. **_

_**Amaterasu, Goddess of sun and fertility. Brought ,warmth and light to the earth. She birthed the kami spirits of plants, tree's, flower's, herb's and animal's. She birthed the season's and ruled the day over night. Marking the beginning and the end of each day. As well as, the beginning and ending of each living things life. **_

_**Susanoo, birthed the fish of the sea's and creatures from the depths of its waters. He did not like the light of the world and constantly challenged the strength of the sun. He birthed the kami spirits of the oceans and rivers. As well as, all the storms that plundered Japan and threatened its prosperity. **_

_**Inari, birthed the rice that fed the humans and blessed the merchants that became wealthy from the abundance of all the seasons harvests. **_

_**Kagutsuc-hi, became the God of fire. Of volcanoes and heat that the human's feared and lived from. He birthed the kami spirits of the mountains and steep terrain. **_

_**Tsuki-yomi, became the god of the moon and all the creatures that came alive during the darkened hours. He created, all the nocturnal creatures and nightly kami spirits that thrived, before dawn. **_

_**The off-spring of the mighty gods, worked together to honor their parents and Japan was the most treasured, of all their creations. However, two of the siblings did not get along. Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and Susanoo, god of the storms. They constantly quarreled, knowing their father was insane with grief. Both siblings argued, over who was the most powerful. The constant fighting led to the sun goddess sealing herself away in a cave. Casting all of Japan and the rest of the world into endless darkness. **_

_**The plants withered, humans began to suffer and die. Than the gods went to the cave and tricked their sister in to leaving the cave. Than Japan no longer suffered and they proclaimed her the most powerful, of all the gods. Susanoo became bitter and resented his sister more. **_

_**Amaterasu, challenged her brother in a competition to test their strength. Whoever the victor was, would rule the heavens. However, if the Susanoo lost, he would be cast from the heavens. **_

_**Amaterasu, took a sword and broke it into three pieces. After chewing the pieces she spit out each piece and created three gods. Susanoo, took the necklace that his sister Amaterasu gave him, chewed it up and spat out five gods. Susanoo declared himself more powerful than his sister. Even after he confessed that the necklace given to him was from Amaterasu. The sister, did not want to argue and sought peace for their situation. So she conceded and allowed Susanoo claim victory. However, their siblings did not agree and cast Susanoo out of the heavens and created the underworld for him to live in. There an angry god sits. Seething and planning his revenge. Hating with an eternal contempt, for the light that sits in his throne. **_

_**The sun goddess, birthed many kami spirits from all living matter under her domain. Being the goddess of fertility, she created the first Emperor and his royal family. So that his generations after him would continue to rule Japan, Amaterasu, crafted three sacred items of Japan. The sword **__**Kusanagi**__**, the mirror **__**Yata no Kagami**__** and the jewel **__**Yasakani no Magatama**__**. These three items were given to the noble Emperor that signified his ancestral claim. Sealing the three virtues of Japan to the rule of the throne. Valor, the sword, Wisdom, the mirror and Benevolence, the jewel. **_

_**The Emperor, would keep these items housed in separate shrines. Forever protecting ,the virtues that he ruled by and blessed the mighty nation of Japan. However, Susanoo, hated the emperor and any descendent that came from them. **_

_**For years, the angry god, sent mighty storms, raging waves and freezing blizzards. Attempting to destroy the sovereignty of the ruler. He created evil kami spirits, that were known as demons or oni. They worked tirelessly, day and night to find a way to cast the emperor form his throne. **_

_**Hachiman-n, god of warriors went to his sister, Amaterasu on bent knee. He loved his sister and wished to aid her, during their brothers tyranny. Together, they created a kami spirit that would surpass any warrior every known, since the time of creation. They combined the fierce strength and abundant courage of a lion. Than combined the essence, of a loyal and wise dog. They birthed the mighty combined dog god naming his breed the Tengu or heavenly dog. **_

_**The mighty dog Tengu, was noble, proud and fought the evil kami spirits that threatened the peace of Japan. He guarded the sacred temples and gates that led from hell into the world of the living. Later, he sired many kami spirits, that were just as strong as he. These kami's were given separate names, however, all living things recognized them as kami spirits of the Tengu god. **_

_**Susanoo, became enraged and attempted to find a way to create a more powerful evil spirit than his sister. He sought the aid of his brother, Tsyuki-yomi to create a creäture from the shadows that lurked from the night. They created the spider kami and kept him away from the eyes or knowledge of the sun. Knowing one day, Susanoo, would unleash his darkness and defeat his sister, once and for all. **_

_**Here, is where the beginning starts. Here is where we find the kami spirits born from sibling rivalry. Entities, that were created by each god or goddess' domain. Fated for a purpose that they do not even know. Living their lives, as simple mortals and unaware of what tomorrow holds. One Shinto priestess, knows their identities and holds the key to awaken them. Midoriko and the shikon no tama. The fours souls of the jewel. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Courage **_

The vibrant colors of burnt orange and dark yellows, clustered the forested tree tops of the city of Kyoto. Tucked away quietly, among the November display, the peaceful city sat in tranquility.

Single story traditional machiya's housed the majority chonin class, in the inner part of the city. Offering travelers' a variety of assorted merchandise or services that the local Kyoto offered. Off to the northeast side of town, the swollen Kamo river twists through the city and falls foliage decorate the pathways on each side.

Following the steady flow of the rain-sodden banks, twin Shinto shrines stand guarding the devil's gate. Nearby the entrance to the holy sanctuary, a red clad figure walks without notice of the breath-taking display around him.

The person in question, walked with grace and confidence. However, the years of disapproval and public scorn had become clear, in the way his eyes focused down with his attentions. His youthful appearance could not erase the years of worn tension and stress. Unique, golden eyes did not budge from the path that he walked on and occasionally glanced sideways, noticing locals walking by. Long strands of silver hair flowed down his back and two dog ears adorned the top of his head.

He was unusual and different, this he had accepted many years ago. However, cursed was a word he used more when describing his heritage. He was neither human nor demon. He was both or rather called hanyou. Half of something, that will never be whole. Born in a world that did not accept mixed.

His clawed hand never left the hilt of his father's fang and his other hand stayed close to his side. Clothing that was weaved from the hair of a fire rat, was the amour he always wore. The only two items he possessed and the only two items left by his father.

Inuyasha's pace was steady and careful. He stood outside the tori, of the west side of the shrine. Waiting for the priestess Kikyo to emerge. His golden sun gaze, focused on the ground and he nodded to passing villagers. Disappointed, that each person that passed, was not the person he wanted.

Kikyo, strolled at a leisure pace. She continued, down the stone path that lead to the gated entrance. When her dark walnut eyes, softened as she looked at the anxious male near the entrance.

"Inuyasha," Her tranquil voice spoke to him and her face warmed with her inner affections.

The discouraged hanyou, followed her peaceful tone and all his discomfort melted away. "Kikyo!" His amber orbs, sparkled with excitement and his cheeks blushed. "I waited for you, like you asked me too."

The man's words and understood affection, brought a pleasant smile to the miko's soft lips. " I see that. However, Priestess Midiroko needs to speak with you, privately." She paused and watched his emotions play out on his features. Laughing softly at his displeasure and feeling flattered. She knew he would rather spend his time with her. " Do not fret, Inuyasha. The priestess is not going to scold you."

A cautious and unbelieving look spread on his face. Raising an eyebrow, he crossed his arms with a guarded defiance. " How do you know what she wants?"

Again, Kikyo was humored by her hanyou's antics. Her smile grew wide and her voice was soothing. " I have no idea what the priestess wishes to speak to you about. Otherwise, I would have been invited. I do know she did not act upset or displeased while asking for you." Kikyo's face became more thoughtful and serious. " In fact, she seemed rather worried and concerning. I am positive, that she merely has something simple for you though."

"Keh." Was the blunt reply from the disgruntled man. "I just hope this does not take all fucking day! I have other things to do!"

Kikyo, walked slowly towards the hanyou and slipped her arm through his own. The crown of her dark tresses, rested against his shoulder and she sighed.

Inuyasha, breathed in deeply and took in her scent. Cinnamon and ginger, only his Kikyo could smell so good. His other hand, reached up to his bent arm and clasped her hand that peeked out. His heart raced, with open display of affection.

Kikyou, stared up in to his amber gaze that sparkled back to her own. " You have other things to do or you have other things, you would rather do?" Her voice deepened and her feelings carried through her voice.

Inuyasha, smirked and his heart thumped in his throat. He kissed the top of her head and pulled them towards the shrine. " What I would rather do, is spend my evening with you and not answer silly questions from anyone else."

Kikyou, blushed wildly and her dark lashes, fell to the top of her rose-colored cheeks. " Let's take care of Midiroko first. Than, I will fill you with my silly questions and adore you while you answer me."

The man chuckled and held open the door. "Keh, deal!" The pair walked in and Kikyo pulled away from him. Leading him to the waiting priestess.

ooOoo

Midiroko, stood out on the balcony above. She had watched the love struck couple and noted their apparent familiarity with each other. As she listened, to their hollow approaching footsteps on the hard wooden floors, she thought of the impending dilemma.

The shoji slid open and the priestess turned. Facing the young miko and her hanyou guest. Midiroko's wise priestess advisor, Kaede, leaned over to Midiroko's ear.

" Surley this is the man you seek. He was sired, from the late dog demon. Half Inu and half Shinto priestess, flows in his veins. Just as you prophesized, my lady." Kaede's head bowed, reverently.

Midiroko, glanced to her side, while listening to the words of her advisor. When she shifted her focus back to the couple, she noted their looks of confusion.

"Kikyo, you may take leave now and Inuyasha may stay. He will come find you in the gardens when we are done speaking." Midiroko's commanding voice, excused the miko and did not hint of her intentions.

Kikyo, appeared baffled and little insulted that her elder would push her out so quickly. " Uh, of course Head Priestess." Kikyo's head bowed slightly and she turned slowly with uncertainty.

The head priestess, watched her miko's apparent displeasure and her face remained unreadable." Now Kikyo. Do not displease me."

Kikyo, nodded her head and understood the silent warning hidden in the cool tones of Midiroko's voice. The miko, bowed deeper and she hurried her exit from the room.

Inuyasha, appeared agitated with Midiroko's forcefull approach with Kikyo. Midiroko, stood silent and noticed the hanyou's state. The frustrated hanyou spoke first.

" So did you bring me here to stare at me or did you have an real reason for summoning me?" The hanyou did not bow and his eye's glared back at the older woman.

A smirk, tugged at the corner of the priestess' mouth and she sighed before answering. " Do not lash out at me with your displeasure, Inuyasha. Kikyo knew better than to interfere." She smiled slightly at the hanyou and began speaking again. " I am fully aware of your relationship with my miko. I do not agree nor disagree with what you both choose to do. However, I will not allow for fate to be changed in the direction or course that the Gods have set in to motion. Just be aware, that my silence or voice on the matter of you and Kikyo, does not express anything."

Inuyasha felt his anger boil in his stomach and his golden eyes, narrowed on the priestess. " Who or what Kikyo and I are together, is none of your business!" His words were laced with a threatening tone.

Midiroko, rolled her eyes and softened her voice deliberately. " As I said before, I have not brought you here, concerning your relations. I merely wished to address your obvious defensiveness, that is unneeded and not necessary. I have much bigger concerns to discuss with you today, than your relations."

Inuyasha, remained unconvinced and his eyes narrowed on the priestess. " Speak than you old hag! Spit it out! I have not got all day!"

The priestess, remained calm and she repressed her anger with the hanyou's lack of manner's. " Always charming. As usual I see. Well, I have brought you here today, because of this." With that said, the priestess extended out her hand and dropped a brightly glowing pink jewel, on her desk.

His eyes, flooded with confusion and his brows clinched together. " What the hell does the sacred jewel have to do with me?"

Midiroko, smiled with confidence. " The jewel, has been acting up lately. Taking on more dark hews of pink and causing concern on its stability. I was worried that a foreboding darkness was lurking near the entrance of the devil's gate. So, as you know, I increased protection along its border. However, last night I was given a premonition during my sleep. You were involved in that one, dear hanyou." She paused and watched his face remain impassive, before continuing.

" During the time I slumbered, the goddess Amarterasu and the god Hachimann spoke with me. Apparently, their brothers, god Susanoo and god Tsukiyomi, have been conspiring against our powerful sun goddess. Sussanoo, wishes to wage war against his sister for the transgressions of his sovereignty. The rightful heir to the throne in heaven. I was directed to call to out to the four spirits of the sacred jewel. To send them on a quest and find this evil in our land of Japan. Are you aware, Inuyasha, of the Tengu kami spirit that our god Hachimann created?"

Inuyasha, remained silent and nodded his head. He knew the story well.

" Your race was created by our god in heaven. Your father, once served as his loyal heavenly dog warrior and protected his own rightful place to rule. He spoke of a hanyou from your father's line. A hanyou born with the blood of Tengu but the blood of Shinto priestess in them. Your mother was a Shinto priestess. Am I correct, hanyou?"

Inuyasha, appeared annoyed and confirmed the identity of his deceased mother. His eye's filled with sorrow while remembering his loving parents.

Midiroko, noticed the nerve she struck and spoke with more compassion. " I understand, this does reopen wounds for you, Inuyasha. However, the fact remains. You have been chosen by the gods to carry out the tasks of this quest. They wish for you to journey out into Japan. I will provide for you a map that marks the location of the other three spirits. Return here, within a months time and I will explain your fates."

The priestess final words, snapped him from his revere and he glared with mistrust. " Fate? The fate of hanyou is cursed! Why do the Gods find me acceptable and worthy of the honor? What if I chose to decline their offer!"

Midiroko, drew close to the open balcony and she pointed to the lovely maiden below them. Kikyo, sat unaware and innocent in the open breeze. She appeared to be patiently waiting for Inuyasha to arrive.

" Do you see your lover, hanyou? Do you see how she breathes air and feels the warmth of the sun on her skin?"

Inuyasha, growled low in his throat, not liking the direction this conversation was going. He glared at Midiroko and spat out a reply. " What is your intent! I will not be black mailed to do any one's bidding! Pay your useless mercenaries to be your messenger!" He turned abruptly and began to storm out of the room. Until, the voice of the priestess stopped him.

" I do not threaten, hanyou. Nor do the Gods who have created, even you, have need to stoop so low. However, there are forces out there that work against the creators that cherish, even you. You were created and born into this world, for the purpose of serving the Gods, you so arrogantly rebel. If you refuse to acknowledge your fate, you will bring suffering, shame and dishonor. To yourself, your miko and your Gods, that you ignore. You will leave everything you cherish, unprotected and thrown at the mercy of a unmerciful Gods, who conspire to destroy. What choice to you really have, hanyou? Accept your fate or destroy your miko? You will be truly cursed for your selfishness."

Inuyasha, stood still and her words hit him deep. He clinched his eyes shut, tightly and nodded his head. " I will leave at dawn. I will return before than and receive the information you have for me. Until than, Midiroko."

The priestess, watched his stiff form retreat from the room. She turned and spoke a silent prayer to the kami's who listened. " That went smoother than I anticipated." Her eye's opened and tears threatened to fall. She watched with a painful expression noticing, the lovers embrace. " I will pray that the kami's will find a way for them, as well."

_Internet Resources:_

_Wikipedia the free online resource. _

_Subjects_

_Machiya's - townhouses used by merchants and craftsman. Still some traditional machiya's are found in Kyoto to this day. _

_Chonin- the class of people that included merchants and craftsman. _

_Kamo shrine: location in N.E. Kyoto Japan. Two shrines on either side of the Kamo river. _

_Devil's Gate- river that flow's between both shrines that is fabled to be the entrance to the underworld. The area was guarded to keep unwanted evil demons from entering the Emperors city of Kyoto. _


	4. Chapter 4

**When Your Gone **

Inuyasha, laid on his futon, wide awake. He had fought his need to slumber for many hours now. His mind was awake and alert. However, his body felt drained and exhausted. Frustrated, with his failed attempts to claim sleep, he rose up and walked to the shoji, that led outside. Wanting to release some of his pent-up anguish, Inuyasha's body flew from the open doorway and escaped in to the night.

He moved briskly through the autumn breeze. Feeling the chilly air nip at his face, as he leapt along to tops. He moved with a steady speed yet, with a stealthy undisturbed sound each time he landed. He watched the world move by in a familiar blur and his mind screamed for a release or better, a resolution. Approaching his intended destination, he landed and sought the security of his secret lair.

Leaning against the trunk of the aged willow, he slumped his body down and sat on a branch hidden behind the swaying limbs. His ability to see clearly at night-time, allowed him to watch the nocturnal life move in the shadows of the night.

His mind played with the memories of his earlier conversation with Midiroko and a scowl formed on his face. He did not like her, in the first place. Secondly, he was still having doubts about this whole journey for the Gods. A happier more peaceful thought flitted in his brewing mind and he smiled. Kikyo.

After leaving the hag in the shrine, he sought out his beautiful miko. He found her, easy enough and convinced her to join him for a walk. They had spent most of the evening, walking along the grey stone streets of Kyoto. Poking around at the merchandise that was for sale and enjoying each other's company. He did not miss her hidden looks that she camouflaged behind her thick lashes. He reveled, in the light-colored blush that displayed on her smooth features, when their hands would accidentally brush against each other.

The hanyou sighed and felt his ego overwhelm him. He was fortunate that a woman of Kikyo's caliber would dare to even look his way. Than his emotions, flew out of him and left him feeling humbled. Kikyo. The woman, that had stolen his heart by accepting him, when no one else would.

His eyelids were feeling heavy and his golden orbs burned with exhaustion. His breathing, became deep at first. Until, he gave in to the comfort, of laying in the quiet willow limbs and he nodded off sleeping.

The hanyou, smelled smoke and the stench of rotten death. His tired eyes, snapped open taking in the dark night-time hour and the apparent glow of a fire, burned on the horizon. A dark malevolent evil, choked him and pushed against his own aura. A fierce growl, erupted from deep inside him and he lunged to the earth below. Readying himself to stalk his unknown pray.

Inuyasha, seen the world around him turn to shades of red and he sniffed the damp cold breeze. A horrible stench ,filled his nostrils and that was so foul it almost gagged him. Sorting out the threatening stench, he identified pieces of his enemy, that hid in the shadows around him.

Whispering voices barely audible, murmured incoherent words and in foreign languages. Inuyasha, spun in circles, feeling an ominous presence surrounding him, everywhere. A female, bellowed a deathly scream that echoed over the taunting whispering voices. A clinging bell, rung from the area Buddhist temple. Sounding out a state of alarm and warning villagers, of death lurking at their doorstep. The bizarre confusion and horrified sounds of panic suddenly broke. Shifting his stare, his eyes observed crimson blood that crept down the Kamo river and spread out like long treacherous arachnid legs.

Inuyasha, was panting and his heart was racing. Everything occurring was too much and surreal. His eyes bulged at the bleeding river and venomous designs. Hell had found a way through.

He blinked in confusion and tried to wake himself from the nightmare that enveloped him. He felt a coldness shudder inside his heart. Was this fear? A controlling devious presence, latched on to his heart and leaked poison in to his soul. He buckled and succumbed to the evil that laughed at his present weakness. The hanyou, held his weight with one arm and his head shot up. His body trembled with anger and he felt a surge of power awaken deep inside himself. Eyes glowing with contempt and his strength multiplied exceedingly. He felt his physique shift and transform. His canine ancestral traits becoming more defensive and awakened his soul with purpose. The threat of this enemy, had unlocked a part of him and rose eagerly to meet the challenge.

Far off to the east, the bright sun crept over the horizon and he felt the first rays, splash on his face. Purple strips, deadly fangs and lethal claws, were revealed. The brilliant globe tugged up further and radiated a warming purity.

Inuyasha, struggled with his inner beast and his humanity fought to regain balance. Pain, shot through his body, as he fluctuated between hanyou andtengu. An outward display of the inner conflict and contradiction, surging through his veins. His eyes of red and gold, pleading looked up at the sun. That is when he seen the face of the sun goddess turn towards him.

Her face was urethral and kindness illuminated from her. Glancing to the sides, he noticed the enormous force of darkness, scream and shudder. Than dissolve with a painful display. Retreating from the presence of the woman. Shifting his gaze back towards her face, peace rained down on him and calmed his inner beast. She opened her mouth to speak and a frightened familiar whisper echoed through the valley.

"Inuyasha!" More of exclamation and summoning him. He woke with a start and a jerk. Falling to earth below, he rushed to regain his sense of stability. His feet struck the ground and his heart lurched to his stomach. He recognized the woman's voice and understood she was calling out to him. Her tone was riddled with fear. He growled and narrowed his eyes, as one name slipped from his lips. "Kikyo!"

He shot off, towards the shrine and noticed the predawn glow of the land around him. He felt scared, angry and confused. Stuck somewhere between the reality of the peaceful surrounding and the nightmare he escaped.

As soon as he approached the twin shrines, his heart began to sink deeper. Noticing the confused expressions of villagers and miko's, he slowed down. Their emotions, hit him with waves of anxious anticipation and fear. The crowed parted and every villager stared at the confused hanyou.

Inuyasha, growled low with uncertainty and than his demure softened. He choked on the overwhelming emotions of sympathy and remorse. Heads bowed, as he passed through and stood in front of Midiroko.

The head priestess' head hung low and she looked up with a pain filled expression. " I am sorry young hanyou." Her arms stretched out and she held broken weaponry in her hands. Kikyo's bow and arrow.

The young hanyou, gasped and a storm of tears, flooded his honey orbs. His heart quite beating, for a few seconds and when it beat again, he felt the absence of her love. He screamed with pain knowing his beloved Kikyo, was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wisdom**

Autumn, such a cruel time of year. The bitter promises of winter, knocking on life's door seeking destruction in its wake. Fall, a reminder that the splendid colors we yearn to watch in their natural display, is life dyeing. Chilly winds, that bite at warmed flesh and cool the heated skin, to the freezing death of ice.

Seasonal change can be so beautiful, however, we often carelessly ignore its destruction. Life passing to death and we watch in awe.

To the east of Kyoto, was a village called Nagoya and that is where the man of courage was found. Wandering through a natural display and feeling the cold winds blow through his soul. Leaving nothing sacred untouched and never replenishing the hollow if left behind.

Inuyasha, felt the late Autumn wind snap his cold cheeks and frozen limbs. However, he moved on with a steady consistent pace and paid no head to time or season. He resembled, the hard stones his feet walked across and not a man full life or vigor. Lacking emotion or feeling, just a lonely man on a quest. Heading to the warnings of an angry god.

His mind drifted to the conversations he had, before he left Kyoto. The face if Midiroko, solemn and depressed, as she passed a written parchment over to him. A map of his first destination and of the nation of Japan.

"_Travel east, across Kamo river and cross the Yamashiro Basin. Go past the Higashiyama Mountains and you will come to Nagoya Village. There, you will find a holy place called the Astute Shrine. You are to retrieve the sword from inside the shrine and seek a man who bares the kanji symbol for Wisdom on his left hand. Bring him and the sword back to me, here in Kyoto. I will be waiting to give you the next set of directions. " the priestess' stood looking at Inuyasha. _

_A hard cold look was plastered on the hanyou face. He did not scoff or become discouraged. His eyes would never scan the grounds for his young maiden and bear his emotions so openly. The only emotions he held was the coldness of death. " A kanji for wisdom, heh? Is this another dream sent to you or is this just an assumption?' _

_Midiroko, paused and her sadness reached out to him. " We all miss her to hanyou. You are not the only one grieving. Do as I have told you and everything will be fine." _

_Inuyasha, refused to meet her gaze and he concentrated his attention on the earth below him. He sighed heavily and clinched his jaw, while listening. " When this quest is done, will I become full Tengu? Is that what I am promised in the end?"_

_The priestess looked out over the crowd and she sighed. " If that is what you wish. The Goddess will fulfill your desires. Be careful, Inuyasha. I will pray for a safe journey and return." _

Inuyasha, laid down on the unforgiving hard ground and huddled himself close to the warm fire. He hated nights, especially. That is when Kikyo would come back to life in his dreams and leave before dawn. Knowing he could never hold her in his arms, made him ache deep inside. Knowing she would haunt his dreams and leave when he would wake to reality, was cruel. He closed his eyes and wished that he would not remember his dreams. Than took comfort with the howling winds that bit at him.

ooOoo

The young monk sat, haphazardly and his face reflected a great amount of concentration. His hand, clutched his chin and he peeked out, with only one lavender eye. Peering down, at the wooden igo board, he thought carefully on the white and black stones. He opened both eyes and sipped his sake down. Than held up his cup, silently requesting more. A maiden nearby, promptly poured more of his alcoholic beverage and his opponent across from him, smiled arrogantly.

Miroku, smirked inwardly and moved his white stone. " I do believe, I just took over your last territory Hachi!" He sat back, sucked down his full cup and chuckled out loud.

The man across him, jumped with a startle and his eyes bulged with disbelief. " But- but, there was no way! What!? Oh, not again master Miroku!" The disgruntled player, crossed his arms and huffed.

Miroku, sat with a twinkle in his eye and a wide smile on his face. "Obviously, there was a way and you should no better than to try to out smart me. Hachi, who is the master?" With that said, the monk leaned forward and laid out his waiting hand.

Hachi, gumbled and fished around in his pockets for his payment. Slapping the loss down into Miroku's greedy hand, he huffed a response. " YOU ARE! I do not know why I play when I always loose!"

The young monk, sniffed his win and rolled his eyes with joy. "Now, now Hachi! No one likes a spoiled.."

The voice of a young boy urgently calling out to Miroku, interrupted the monk's conversation. "Monnk Miroku! Monk Miroku! A man is here to see you!"

Miroku, was curious and feeling the effects of his morning sake, he smiled politely, than withdrew himself. " Some other time, my friend. Some other time." Patting his friend on his shoulder, the monk scanned the small village for his visitor. He wobbled away, from the game area and walked more out into the open.

He watched, the serious expression of a young hanyou walk towards him. Pausing, the monk scratched his chest through his rob and smiled warmly.

"Hello, my friend! I was told that you were looking for me?" Miroku stood with after bowing briefly.

Inuyasha's eyebrow shot up and his nose was invaded with the stench of sake. "You got to be kidding me!" The hanyou reached out and grabbed the arm of the monk. Pulling the monks limb towards Inuyasha's curious expression. "Shit! Your not!" He threw down the monk's arm with disgust.

A mildly drunken Miroku, returned a look of confusion and fluctuated between insult to amused." I, I am sorry. Have we met?"

Inuyasha, looked into the monk's face with disinterest. " Is this type of greeting normal for you? What its maybe 10 in the morning and your already drunk? Did the gods decide this was a joke or something? Wisdom, my ass! How much intelligence does it take to be drunk, this early and acting like a fool?"

Miroku, snapped out of his confusion and he defiantly felt insulted now. " I beg your pardon, young hanyou friend, I do not know what you are talking about! I was merely enjoying some refreshments with my neighborly friends and finding some time to enjoy each other, with a game! Who are you? I was told that someone was looking for me!"

Amber orbs rolled around in the hanyou's head and he crossed his arms, with frustration. " I am the one that was looking for a monk with the kanji written on his left hand. The word wisdom would be spelled out. I was also told that you were that monk, obviously you are. You are to aid me with recovering the sword from the Atsuta temple and return with me, back to Kyoto."

Miroku's mouth formed a silent, Oh and his mind scrambled in a new direction. " I see, yes my kanji. I am that monk, as you know. Who is the person who has summoned me from Kyoto? You are not one of the Emperor's guards."

Inuyasha huffed in retaliation. " Head priestess Midiroku, princess of the Emperor and descendent of the Goddess Amaterusu. That is the royal, miss pain-in-my-ass that has "summoned" you. Why she thought you would help with anything, is beyond me. However, I am not allowed to question, just summon."

Again, the monk felt almost intrigued with this irritated servant. The man was almost reeking of loathing and disgust. He could not imagine what this person's motives were and why he was found useful. His people skills defiantly lacked. " Very well than, uh, what was your name again?"

The hanyou spat out his distaste. " I never told you and you don't need to know. I am just the person who is fortunate enough to retrieve your sorry ass. Let's get going!"

Feeling bored and not enjoying the thought of traveling with such a cold impersonal servant, he sighed. " Very well than, uh, Mr. Ass, let's head to the temple and retrieve our Lady's item."

The two strangers, walked with a discomforting silence across the small wooden bridge, through the tori and up the stone steps. Miroku, bowed to many priests who walked by in a busy manner. Occasionally, one priest would linger with his curious stare, at the pair. Once he arrived, in the inner chamber, he bowed deeply and coaxed the hanyou to do the same. Inuyasha, rolled his eyes and bowed down, mumbling words incoherently.

The monk had to speak with the head priest and the holy man conceited by retrieving the needed item. Miroku stood, with the lone thin decorative blade in hand and looked at the winged handle, respectfully. Bowing, both men left the temple and headed towards the village.

The discomfort ate away at the monk and he cautiously began a lite conversation. " So, servant, will you be wanting to leave immediately?"

A huff was heard and the hanyou paused still momentarily. " I am no man's servant or woman's for that matter. The answer to your obvious question, would be yes. I am leaving immediately." Than he began walking silently again.

The monk stood still and felt a need to confront the hanyou. " I will be needing some of my personal items. We will need to stop to retrieve them. As for your title, it would be easier if I had a name to call you."

Inuyasha, stood still and look back at the monk with frustration. "Inuyasha. Happy? If we stop, you got five minutes. I am not spending the night here. We have a two day journey ahead of us and I have more people to retrieve for Midoroku."

The monk felt a little more at ease and smiled faintly. " I see, nice to meet you Inuyasha. That should be fine for me to throw a few things together and head out. You said, more people? For what?"

Inuyasha, pinched the bridge of his nose and stood still. " Midoroku, said there are four people that are linked to the four souls of the shikon no tama. I am courage, you are wisdom and there are still two others she wishes to summon. You were first on the list."

The monk nodded his head and thought on what Inuyasha said. " Are the women by chance beautiful in Kyoto? I have heard rumours." Miroku, wiggled his eye brows.

Inuyasha ,starred deeply into the monks lecherous expression and he remained cold. Not a single word, passed out of the hanyou's mouth and he continued to stare into the monk's eye's, with hate.

The monk shrunk back, defensively and he mumbled quickly. " I see that women are not your thing. Forgive me."

A shocked, horrified look swept on Inuyasha's expression. " I am not like that monk. I just don't rate the women and pass on the details."

The monk, opened his shoji and walked in, while listening. " But you have noticed than." He pulled out a blanket and hurriedly threw some items inside, before tying the corners together.

A growl was heard and the man spat out an bitter answer. " MONK! I am not mood to deal with a loose cannon. Keep your hands to yourself and quite putting words in my mouth. Ready?"

The monk, nodded and he suppressed the enjoyment of his frustrated companion. He thought to himself quietly. " This is going to be a long journey with this guy. I wonder what has made him hate the world so much?" He shrugged off his lingering thoughts and followed the hanyou out of town.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alone Ch 5**

White hazy clouds, caressed the earth's surface and hide the peaks of the Higashiyama Mountains. Thick frozen moisture fell as, unseen ice pellets and coated the sparsely leaf covered branches. The bitter wind bit at both men's cheeks and their features were like brazen apples. Their heads hung low and silence continued, as the sun slipped down inviting a clear evening sky.

The men had found a small cave, on the other side of the mountains and had built a raging fire. Inuyasha, had caught a wild rabbit and the meat was roasting on the open flame. A distant howling turned their tired heads and they returned to the heating flames.

Inuyasha, had always felt more at home in the open wild. The nocturnal life that was heard nearby, the smell of damp forest and even the chilly wind. Sizzling sounds of roasting meat and solitude, was all this hanyou needed.

While both men ate dinner, hungrily, a chilling silence hung between them. Inuyasha, seemed unaffected by the discomfort, however, the stress provoked the monk. Miroku felt the need to become more acquainted with his traveling companion and feel more at ease.

" So, Inuyasha, tell me more about yourself." Miroku, sat back with a full belly and waited on the hanyou to speak.

Inuyasha, looked at the monk as if Miroku had grown another head. " Eh? I am a hanyou. I was chosen to come and get you. What else do you need to know?" The young dog shook his head and grumbled to himself.

Miroku, sighed and rolled his eyes. " Yes, yes. I mean, beyond the obvious. You are a hanyou, half dog demon and half human, if I am assuming correctly. Pretty obvious, that you were sent for me or we would not be here now. Who are your parents? What do you do, besides summon people?"

Again, the hanyou's expression was tense and mistrustful. " My parents, are dead. What else I do? Try to live. I am not exactly well liked or popular with the locals." Inuyasha, continued to bite off a piece of meat, like a barbarian and chew, without care.

The monk squirmed and realized that small talk was going to be more difficult than usual. " What about a wife? Do have your own family?" As soon as the monk spoke, he knew that he had made a mistake.

Inuyasha, quite chewing and his motions slowly stilled. " I. I do not. She is dead." Sadness poured from the hanyou and the monk nodded his head.

"I am sorry to hear of your loss." Sympathy, poured from the monk's aura.

The hanyou, was about to stand and find a lame excuse to leave the camp, when they heard a series of snapping limbs. Both men, jumped into position and withdrew their weapons. Their eyes scanned the cloud covered landscape, that limited their ability to see any distance. Both men, turned in circles and they intently looked over all the details that surrounded them.

After an eerie pause, more snapping of wooden limbs was heard and than a loud powerful crack, followed by the sound of something large and heavy, hitting the ground. Stones rolled and a boulder was heard rolling down the side of the hill. A terrifying hungry evil presence pushed against the defensive duo's souls.

"Did you feel that my friend?" The wide eye's monk spoke with concern. His eyes continued to survey the darkness, straining to find the ominous source.

Inuyasha's golden eyes, glowed allowing him a better advantage. He seen the world around him, as if it was daylight. His features, glared expectantly and eager to welcome the threat of a fight. " I am not your friend, monk and yes. We are not alone out here."

" How observant of you, half-breed." The timbres of a foreign male voice spoke, nearby. " I was sent here by my master to end your pathetic life." The unseen enemies voices lowered an octave and the ground shook with his words.

"Keh, I will not be the one who dies tonight. Come out here you coward?" Inuyasha's eye's followed the voice and he remained still watching the cloud covered forest.

" My name is not coward, you bastard. My name is Kasumi. My master wishes you gone." With that said, twisted evil red eyes, pushed through the foggy atmosphere and his dark enormous body followed, with them. His hunched figure, adorned with black shinning armor and spikes protruded outward from his back. "You are covered, with the darkness of my evil mist. I have surrounded you with death, while you were innocently sitting by the fire." He laughed, at the men and watched them take more notice, to the low laying clouds.

Miroku made the first move, and threw sutras around the perimeter, where they stood. He twirled his staff and shifted his body to face the evil darkness. His staff plummeted in to the ground and his aura pushed the malevolent mist away from the pair. Inuyasha, withdrew his father's fang and summoned his strength, readying for battle.

Kasumi, chuckled and his eyes narrowed. His body lunged forward and his fists slammed on the side of the cliff. Large rocks, shattered from the side of the mountain and tumbled down towards the defensive team. Miroku, moved with grace and speed. He spun his staff and braced it behind him. Lifting his kanji tattooed hand towards the heavens, he pulled his prayer beads away and released his sealed void.

"WIND TUNNEL!" His voice rang out and the plummeting landslide, was sucked into the palm of his hand.

Inuyasha, did not hesitate or wait to see his companions defense. His muscular legs pushed him high into the air and he pointed his fang, down at his enemy. Kasumi, watched his opponents from the corner of his sickly black eyes and sneered. A deep deliberate chuckle, mocked the hanyou and the monk. He raised his arm in defense and aimed his lethal spikes at Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could command his attack, he felt the excruciating pain, of long thick spikes passing through his body. Than watched, his enemies slow withdraw and a new wave of pain, rolled throughout his body. His limp body, flung to the ground and skidded across the rocky terrain.

Miroku, flew into action and threw down several sutras, around the body of his companion. He flung his own form, protectively over the top of Inuyasha's unconscious torn body and a strong barrier was erected around them.

Inuyasha, moaned and attempted to push Miroku off of him. However, his damaged body would not allow him to move that well.

Kasumi, laughed loudly and a menacing contempt flowed from his aura. " You pathetic half-breed! You can not even save yourself, much less the human woman that you lusted for! I wish I had been the one to pleasure myself with her enticing body. I wish it would have been me that had taken her and than ripped her flesh from her bones? Tell me, Inu-Yash-a, have you found enough left of her that you can even bury? My master did his job well. What do you think?"

Miroku's eyes bulged and panic passed across his features. He felt his companion, push harshly against the monk. Attempting to rise to his enemies challenge. The monk rolled some distance away and his startled expression, revealed his shock. Inuyasha, stood slowly and hatred poured from his very soul. His eyes flashed red and his fang pulsed to life.

He growled, low and deep inside his chest. He withdrew his weapon and spun gracefully. His voice rang out and his attack flew from his blade. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" His voice roared and he growled fiercely at the end. Billions of deathly long splinters, rained out from the blade of his fang. Clusters of long sharp pieces embedded themselves deep in to Kasumi's body. His amour shattered around his, now limp damaged frame. The evil demon's eyes bulged with an on slew of panic that flooded him. He attempted to regain his advantage and rose to his feet to begin his attack. Instead, he was greeted with Inuyasha's final blow.

A masculine deep voice, thundered through the hills and echoed off the valley floor. "WIND SCAR!" A powerful threatening tunnel, spun towards the frozen Kasumi. Ripping his body into unrecognizable pieces of flesh.

Not wanting the scent of flesh and blood to bring nearby demons in to their camp site, Miroku summoned his sucking void. "Wind Tunnel!" Instantly, any evidence of a fallen foe, disappeared into the black hole in Miroku's hand.

Red faded and gold struggled to regain its dominate visible position. Silver hair, flew around his staggering damaged body and finally the hanyou collapsed. Surrendering himself to the darkness and letting his body rest. Miroku, called out his companion's name, in vain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Friends **

_An illuminating light, nudged his awareness and he cracked open his eyes. Witnessing shadows that were in a familiar human form, moving around and passing by him. Numerous bodies and faceless voices that omitted the reality of where he was at. Confusion tugged at his mind and he sniffed the air, attempting to search for a scent. The air was stale, like a heavy steam that flowed around him. The tone's of the faceless shadows, hinted that he did not know the human identities, that swarmed his vision. The light glowed brighter and he noticed the source coming from a the round orb, hanging in the sky. The shadows became more defined, however they were still blurry and their tones were incoherent words spoken. The emotions he placed, identifying concern, distress, compassion and love? Startled with this new bit of information, he pushed on using his limited senses. _

_Opening his aura, his beast inside growled with frustration in the anxiety and anticipation, of the unknown. His heavy eyelids, blinked and his eyes burned with a feverish fire. Still, he pursued his journey to find out who or what was going on around him. _

_Suddenly, a woman's voice whispered in the back ground. Enough, for him to place her identity. Her language was the only words he understood in a room full of foreign chatter. _

"_Hanyou. Hanyou, wake up. It is time you rise to meet the tasks you were born to achieve. This is your destiny, hanyou. Do not fight what is meant to be. Four was created and together they make one. This one is formidable and indestructible. Trust the blood of your father and the dog that stirs inside you. You are blessed to have the heart of a human and the strength of a kami. Because you are hanyou, you are courage." The heavenly woman's voice spoke to him, peacefully. Oddly, he noticed how he felt in her presence alone. He felt waves of her pure power, washing over his battered body. He felt, calm, accepted, warmth and protected. This scared him and he distinguished his own fear from the goddess in front of him. _

_He attempted to speak, even try to argue. However, he found himself weak and helpless. Unable to find any sense in his logic and form into a pattern that he could find worthy to express. _

_The woman's face became the only thing recognizable in the room full of blurry images. She smiled and compassion flowed from her loving expression. He felt all his anticipation, concerns, anxieties and stress melt from his soul. _

"_Inyasha, you are my chosen warrior. You were created by my brother, Hachimann. A Tengu that is blessed by both Gods. Not just one. Your spirit and soul, combine your human with kami. You fight with reason and your passion belongs to your loyalties. Search out love and you will be greatly rewarded."_

_With that said, the room flashed brilliantly bright and he closed his eye's to shield himself from its intensity. A strong, alluring scent emitted in the air around him and his beast growled with need. Sakura and a hint of vanilla._

The young man shot up from a laying position. He panted for air and noticed the cool autumn breeze, that chilled his damp sweat covered form. His golden eye's, scanned his surroundings and he recognized the dark forested mountains terrain. Inhaling deep breathes, to calm his beating heart and his shocked emotions that buzzed through out him. The crackle of a nearby fire, signaled his attention and he focused in its warming glow.

"Ah, finally you have awaken! I was worried my friend that you were not going to pull through the night!" A nearby males voice spoke to him, cheerfully.

Inuyasha, exhaled harshly and his eye's rolled to the face of his companion. " You stayed with me? I thought you would be dead by now."

Miroku, shook his head and a slight scowl appeared. " Just as thankful as ever I see. Yes, I waited with you. Maybe I should have left you bleeding from your injuries, instead. No, I am not dead yet. However, I did begin to wonder if you would die yourself. Funny how that works."

Inuyasha, grumbled and shot an angry look at the amused face of Miroku. " What is so funny?"

Miroku, picked up a nearby log and tossed on the low burning flames. " When you need a friend they are there for you. Even when you do not ask."

Inuyasha, sat silent and thought on the monks words. He also felt haunted with the memory of his dream. He laid back down and he starred in to the velvet night sky. "Amaterasu, Hachimann, why?" The hanyou ,thought silently to himself.

ooOoo

Four days later, the pair walked towards the gated entrance of the Kamo Shinto shrine. Miroku, let his eye's rove over the eloquent display of the hand carved designs and elegant gardens. He bowed, frequently in short nodes, to the passing array of villagers and priestess'. He smirked, silently withholding a more masculine appreciative outlook and refused to express his opinion, concerning the beautiful women.

Inuyasha, rolled his golden orbs several times and muttered phrases concerning his new friends perverted behavior.

The pair arrived at the temple and they were led to the room where Mirdiroku awaited them, in anticipation.

"Inuyasha, I am pleased you made it back. I was worried when you did not return two days ago." Her voice remained calm.

" We ran into some trouble along the way and needed to mend our injuries before continuing." Inuyasha stated plainly. " This is Miroku, the monk you sent for."

Midiroku, gazed at the man before her and her eyebrows, shot up. " Miroku. You are the tama's wisdom. You seem, charismatic and adventurous. Young too. Nothing that I anticipated, however, I am not one to question the Gods."

A charming and amused look flashed across the monk's violet eyes. A flashy and arrogant smile, transformed on his face and he glanced around the room full of lovely women. Finally, focusing his attention on the head priestess, he bowed deeply and kept his expression." Lady Midiroku, I am honored. Too what do I owe the honor to?" He grasped the priestess hand and kissed her knuckles, briefly. "My lady."

Midiroku, appeared taken back with the monk's overwhelming attentions. Her eyes, glanced at to the face of an annoyed hanyou and she froze in shock.

Inuyasha, seemed displeased with the monks behavior. He muttered profanities to himself and slapped the monk on the back of his bowed head. "Get up, you moron! You need to learn to keep your hentai thoughts on a leash!"

The monk, sat up taken back at the hanyou's reaction. Than he smiled amused with himself. " You mistaken my intentions, my friend. I merely wish to express respect to our honorable priestess."

Inuyasha's eyes, shot a threatening glare and the monk jumped back. Feeling the intensity of the hanoyou's reaction. "You dumb ass! Knock your shit off!"

Midiroku, interpreted the tyranny of obscenities that flew out the hanyou's mouth. "Uh, thank-you Inuyasha for your intercession. However, I believe a more subtle approach is needed now."

The priestess, looked deeply in to the arrogant eyes of the monk. An eyebrow shot up and she crossed her arms in front of her. With a cool, serious tone, she stated. " To be able under all circumstances to practice five things constitutes perfect virtue." She paused and waited on the monks reply.

Miroku, paused and seemed interested. "these five things are gravity, generosity of soul, sincerity, earnestness and kindness." He smiled knowingly and full of himself.

Midiroku, repressed a chuckle and looked back at the monk. "Ah, I see you do have the wisdom of Confucius with you. That is good." She reached out and took the monks hand in to her own. She turned his palm over and looked at the kanji tattoo. Her eyes sparkled and she seemed pleased. " Miroku, defender of wisdom. I will expect you to practice more sincerity with your actions and not just words, in the future." Her eyes held his gaze and confidence radiated around her face.

Miroku, swallowed hard and nodded his head, humbly. He stood back quietly and waited on her words.

"Did you bring me the sword, young Inuyasha?" Midiroku glanced at the somber face of the hanyou.

Holding up the long blade wrapped in linen, with the winged handle out. "As you requested, priestess."

The priestess face softened and she reached for the sacred object. "Very good. You may leave now. I will call you later and present you with the next place for you to go. We still have love and friendship, remember. Fortunately, they are in the same place." She did not look up, even when their bodies moved. Her focus remained on the object in her hands.

"Inuyasha, before you leave. Did you have any unusual situations while you were away?" Her voice held no hint or indication off her motives.

Inuyasha, nodded his head carefully and stood still.

"I hope, in the future that you leave yourself open to what the Gods have in store for you. You cannot hold grudges or anger to the life you lived in the past. While trying to step forward into your future."

Inuyasha, walked away without responding and let the priestess take care of her own.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Winter's Journey **

Northern Japan during the late autumn months, was an world to its own. Large spruce and birch tree's that would be frosted white, until late spring. Day lilies hidden beneath a blanket of snow, slept until the sun's promising rays, warmed the earth. Villages, that harvested the oceans of the mass quantities of fish. Hoping to preserve enough food for the coming harsh bitterness of winter.

Two men, had adapted themselves, as they traveled on through a foreign region of their nation. Shedding their once meek attire and preparing themselves to survive. The Gods that had requested their loyalties, now trained their chosen warriors. To withstand elements, beyond comprehension and learn to preserver.

Daily, they endure countless attacks from angry demons sent to prevent their success. Determined to end their pathetic mortal existence. Rise against their fated destiny and rewrite the order with a new purpose. Hailing ,an angry God whose jealously darkens his core with each passing day.

A darkness, watches with anticipation and commands new approaches with his attacks. Each day that passes, becomes a window of opportunity. However, these two men are blessed by two other Gods. Who watch them with equal anxiety and aid them along the way. From the brief moments, that lighten the day light hours, a heavenly glow rains down on these two men. Success was not an option and failure was a tragedy that would alter the heavens.

Gods that acknowledge their weakness' and strengths. Darkness, awaits them and feeds off of their unspoken pain, in their hearts. Light, that comforts the scars they carry inside them and offers new life, for another day.

Wisdom and courage, become stronger with every moment that passes. Learning how to rely on each other and defend everything that they passionately embrace. A nation, their religion and soon, the other half of a team. Making them a formidable four created by the Gods and for the Gods.

Here, outside of the city of Aomori, they stumble wearily inside the guarded boarders and find rest for tomorrows adventure. Find peace for a brief moment and set out to defend the virtue's of their nation.

ooOoo

Inuyasha, had woken early that morning and had spent most of the day, replenishing their empty supplies. He had found merchants, that had been eager to sell him more suitable clothing and offered him information about the region they were headed to. Fur jackets and weather resistant boots, to fight off the effects of extreme temperatures. Dried meats, herbs and rice, was commonly used in these areas. The hanyou accepted the advice and purchased his items for a decent price.

Miroku, had spent the morning, gathering information from locals. He had found a traded map maker and purchased one the finest detailed made. The unknown northern islands and his eyes fixed on Rebun Island.

Inuyasha, sat kneeling on the tatami mat and listened to the words of his friend. They held the newly purchased map up for close inspection and compared it to the hand drawn map, from Midiroku.

"As you can see, we are here in Aomori off of the Mutsu Bay. We will head out, by ship and follow the Tsugaru Strait into the sea of Japan. We will reach the village of Kafuka and stay the night there. Now, from what I understand the weather can be very tricky this time of year. We are experiencing, an unusual amount of warmer weather and the boats are still running. However, it is important for us to know that, a cold storm could very possibly arrive. We will be restricted to the island until the ocean freezes over and than be limited to traveling by foot." The monk appeared serious, while speaking and sat listening.

" Keh, that is what I heard to. Temperatures can reach below freezing and has killed many unaware travelers. Is the shrine close to the village we port at?" Inuyasha thought carefully.

"Unfortunately, no it is not. The island is small, so we can access most of the entire island, within days."

Inuyasha, thought carefully again and snorted his reply. " Days? We don't have that long! We are going to have to move fast so that we beat any incoming storms! The jewel is located inside the shrine, where is that located at?

Miroku, closed one eye and scrunched his face. " Mt. Rebun. I guess, the few inhabitants on the island are remote and keep themselves closed off to the rest of the world. The Shinto's that traveled to the island, were from Hiroshima. This is part of the purest branch of the Shinto. I can imagine they lived strictly and keep themselves pure to carry on the religious sacred practices."

Honey colored orbs, darkened to deeper shade of gold and narrowed at the monk. " Great, an island full of idiots that are determined to live alone. What the hell do they need to live that recluse for?"

Humorous violet eyes, smiled with his reply. " From what I here, legend has it that some of the most powerful priestess' have descended from this area. There is also a tribe of demon slayers that live with the Shinto. I would guess, an island full of untouched maidens? No men around, I bet they get lonely."

Inuyahsa, glared at the monk and slapped his hand down on the map. " Keep your hands off the locals and stay focused, monk!"

Miroku smiled meekly and shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, it is a curse my young hanyou friend. It is a curse."

Inuyasha, led them towards the boats and muttered a. "Keh!"

ooOoo

Deep beneath the surface of the crustaceous volcanic rock terrain, a dark angry God seethes with anger. He watches the two mortal men exchange their words and mark their location. He hisses, on their successes and snarls at his own personal losses.

"Brother, they have only been victorious because of our siblings. We still have a chance to stop them and claim your victory!" The calm, melodic voice of Tsukiyomi stated.

Susanoo, held his massive fists into the air, allowing a surge of his dark power to collect into a sphere of glowing energy. One hand, thrust outward and the orb hurled itself into a thick rocky vein. The earth rumbled and shook with his fiery. " I AM THE MOST POWERFUL GOD! I WILL NOT BE OUTDONE BY MERE MORTALS!" His voice vibrated the cavern and loose rocks tumbled down into a black abyss. "However, you do have a good point, Tsukiyomi, I am the God of storms and seas. I will send word for my Akkorokamui and he will attack them during their voyage at sea."

Tsukiyomi, drew near his brother and his eyes glowed with a sinister redness. "We have already sent most of my best demons and malevolent spirits. What makes you think your monstrous octopus will be any more victorious?"

Susanoo, leered at his brothers face and chuckled with evil. " Until now, we have only used the power that you hold over everything at night. Now, my dear brother, we will do as our siblings have. We will attack their warriors at night-time, in the ocean and I believe this warm spell needs to end."

One thick dark eye brow, rose up and Tsukiyomi replied. " The warm spell has been blessed by our sister. She has interfered deliberately to ensure success."

Susanoo snapped his had to the side and argued. "This is all true, brother. However, a balance in nature must be restored. I have allowed her worthless and useless blessings to carry on. Now, I must be repaid for my patience. This storm will be one to remember." He laughed with his own arrogance and his triumphant glee was heard through out every cavern.

ooOoo

Far to the most northern part of Japan, in an area that was kept pristine and well-preserved. Two young women walked alone as the last rays of day light passed away for the night. Thick clusters of green junipers and brief open areas of swaying long blades of grass, protected their moving bodies from any straying eyes. A distant sound of millions of migrating bean geese, squawked playfully on the surface of Lake Kushu.

The crisp breeze nipped at their soft cheeks and their skinned turned cherry red. Both women, walked briskly, hoping to make it back to camp and find comfort from a roaring fire.

"Sango, did the villagers say that they were able to carry on with out us soon?" The youngest maiden questioned.

Large dark hazel eyes thought carefully on her answer. "Uh um, I think that is what they said. Did you pick enough herbs while we out today so we can prepare them with extra before we leave?"

Eager ocean gray eyes reflected her eager answer. " Yes! I will make some more with what I got today and leave them with the necessary medicine. I am so thankful this is the end of flu season. I am ready to head home again."

The demon slayer, nodded her head and scrunched her brows together. " Why are you so eager to get home by the way? You have been edgy the last couple of days now."

Kagome, paused and her expression became distant. " I do not know why. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen and we need to be ready."

Sango, nodded and placed her hand on her friends shoulder. "Tomorrow, we will be home sister. Do not fret over your dreams."

The bitter wind blew, a tad harder this time and Kagome breathed in the arctic cold wind. " I suppose. I will just be thankful to get home and have time to meditate alone."

ooOoo

The large vessel, splashed in the giant salty waves. Tossing the wooden ship from side to side and bobbing it haphazardly. The occupants, on board felt the uneasy shift that increased with intensity, as the evening drew on. Even the more experienced laborers, watched the sky and waited anxiously for the inevitable. The black clouds had pushed in rapidly, soon after leaving the safety of the bay. The wind speed picked up dramatically and bitter wind blew with an arctic bitter coldness.

Two men, sat below the deck and attempted to sleep through the night. The monk seemed more successful with his attempt and the hanyou slept for only minutes at a time. The howling wind and thundering waves, threatened their voyage. However, what made him more uneasy, was the ominous feeling that the forces of darkness were pressing down on them. So, he waited for the angry God to find them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Journey In Darkness**

Enormous, billows of grey and black, rolled with angry domination across the sky. Piles of threatening clouds, that almost touched the surface of the sea. Flashes, of bright electrical fingers, zapped across the sky and illuminated the darkness. Sheets of ice cold rain, plundered the wooden mast and tore at the hidden white sails. Wind that pushed with effectiveness and force, as if nature wanted to push the vessel to its sides. Yet the wooden ship, bobbed with the churning waves and galling winds. Left at the mercy of an unexpected storm, determined to tear them to pieces.

Inuyasha, stumbled in to the far wall, as the ship teetered to its side. His footsteps fumbled, as he attempted to secure the stability of himself and he grabbed a rope that was nailed to the wall. Pulling himself, hand over hand, he led himself to the stairwell. Tumbling forward, with a strong unpredictable rocking motion of the boat, he fought to grasp the railing.

Growling low in his throat and feeling frustrated with the bobbing motions of the boat. Unsecured items on shelves, plummeted to the wooden floors and lanterns swayed sideways. He felt dizzy with the unstable atmosphere and refused to pushed around. If even by the mighty forces of nature.

Stumbling, while ascending the steps, he finally claimed victory and emerge on the deck above. His eyes scanned the world around them. Crew members were tossed around carelessly. Walls of water, arched threateningly, outside the vessel, determined to over turn the ship.

The floating barrage, shifted with the angry ocean, riding the surf of the tidal wave. Barrels slid, than tumbled over, rolling off the deck. Dark wet lanterns, leaned sideways from the tied masts. Bodies tousled before they could grasp on to anything sturdy and distant over powered screams strained. Through the howling wind and the booming thunder, their bodies splashed in to the murky depths of the sea.

Inuyasha, attempted to lunge and back peddled to the safety of the wooden structure. Clinging to the wall and he felt Miroku tumble in to the his backside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I THOUGHT THEY SAID THAT NO STORMS WERE EXPECTED DURING OUR JOURNEY!?" Miroku voice, strained in decibel, trying to be heard over the horrific storm.

Inuyasha, leaned back, deliberately letting his mouth almost touch his friends ear. "I THINK THE FUCKING GODS MADE OTHER PLANS FOR US! " Inuyasha's, eye's fell on the dark swirling clouds behind them. Amber orbs widened and his face visibly paled. Miroku, followed the direction of Inuyasha's frightened face.

Behind the ship, the men stood witnessing a gaping hole in the center of the swirling angry mass. The vessel shook with the forceful wind and leaned once again, letting its starboard side of the deck, dip into the freezing waters. Both men knew, this was only the beginning.

"WHAT DO WE DO? WE CAN NOT SWIM FOR THE SHORE! IF THIS CONTINUES, THE STORM IS GOING TO RIP THE SHIP IN HALF!" Miroku, pushed his hand against the wooden wall and squinted his eyes. A snap was heard and masculine panicked screams blended with the screeching wind. Inuyasha, noticed their distress too late and he heard sickening smack, from the back of Miroku's head.

Freyed ends of twirling broken rope, flung carelessly in the air. The tall wooden beam to the foremast, plummeted to the ground and its tip smacked the back of Miroku's skull. Inuyasha, caught the limp body of his injured friend and they both tumbled below the upper deck and back to the quarters below. The hanyou, stumbled around feeling the ocean push from every side of the vessel. He pulled his friend, to a cot nearby and hoped Miroku would be okay. Frightened screams, of the remaining crew desperately called out to him from above.

Inuyasha, pushed off and began the struggling climb to the upper deck. When he reached the top stair, his eyes bulged and his hand, automatically, clasped the hilt of his fang.

Four long thick fleshy tentacles, appeared from the stern of the ship. Suction cupped limbs, with hooks inside them clung to the upper deck and three more monstrous limbs appeared behind the other four. The top of what seemed to be the bubbled hairless skull, peeked from behind the gallery below. The seven appendages were thrust into the wooden vessel and they strained as they pulled. The creatures face could be seen and two hollow black holes, carved out their endless pits, where the sockets of eyes should be.

Amber eyes bulged at the vision of the beastly octopus and he froze in shock. One tentacle, flung out with unimaginable speed and strength. Latching on to the fleeing captain's leg and wrapping the tip of it tentacle around the his leg. The stretched lethal appendage, pulled the screaming pain filled human, back towards its main body. The long fleshy arm, slithered its way, until the tentacle wrapped around the captains full form. Crimson blood flowed heavily, from the hooks that had torn into the man's flesh. However, now the tentacle no longer moved up any further and the octopus taunted its prey, by flexing its arm. Thick masses of creatures flesh nudged and the man could no longer scream.

Lightening flashed and its electrical energy danced across the sky. Offering, limited illumination to the darkened world. To Inuyasha, the disastrous combination lit up the world with details that he wished to forget.

Being a hanyou, he could already see in the dark. Add more lighting and he could make out vivid details that the human would miss, during such dark conditions. Such as, the purple color to the humans face and the way the man's face seem to swell, as the octopus squeezed its appendage. How the captains eyes bulged and his mouth gaped grotesquely open, while the air seeped out of his body with a horrifying hissing sound. The deep cuts that wept with blood, as the man's life slipped from his body. More detail of the human's suffering during death.

The octopus tossed the limp rag-doll dead body to the side, without care. The monstrous sea-creature's dark hole's glowed with crimson red, as it absorbed the energy of the human's soul. The monster's holes, returned to its prior darkness and pointed its attentions towards the waiting hanyou. Its tentacles, pulled harder and forced its bulbous form on to the surface of the upper deck. The frail battered ship, shifted with the weight of the creäture and tipped. Forcing the bow to dip downward and allow frigid sea water to cascade like a waterfall in to the bowels of the ship.

Inuyasha, glanced around and noticed the water weight collecting in rapid amounts, would soon sink the ship. He noticed the wood the splintered and cracked with the hooked suction cups of the octopus. How the stability and strength of the once, sturdy vessel would be compromised. Either they would be torn to pieces or filled with water. The end result, however, would be the same.

Inuyasha, growled out loud and he pulled at the sash ties of his kimono. Using the freed sash, he laced the obi around his hand and tied himself to his fang. He did not want to loose his only means of protection and things were about to get hairy. Glancing back down the stairwell, he seen Miroku, standing and holding his head in pain. Water, sloshed at the monks form and the man stood waist deep in water. However, the hanyou did not need to worry about his friend and was free to focus his thoughts on the current threat.

The transformed fang, throbbed and pulsed with a urethral energy. Inuyasha, felt the power of his ancestors flow through him and thrum his beast to life. A battle cry that awakened him and arouse to the challenge.

He inched closure, keeping his weapon held out from his body and low. His eyes refused to leave the moving form of his prey. An ear-splitting cold scream left the pointed beaked mouth of the octopus. Still, the hanyou pursued his target and refused to be intimidated.

Two long appendages, released their grasp from the ship and splinters of wood flung into the howling wind. They stretched forth the waiting hanyou, intending to wrap themselves around his form. Inuyasha, lunged into the air and the tentacle arms crashed into the wall behind him. Smashing its form into pieces and the octopuses arms retreated.

Inuyasha, landed near the body of his enemy and he lifted his fang, readying his attack. Slicing downward, he cut through the muscled thickness of one tentacle.

His face was angry and he spoke with confidence in his determination. "One down, six to go! YOUR GOING DOWN!" The creäture screamed and flung two other of its arms towards the hanyou. Again, Inuyasha, rolled below the octopuses deadly arms and dodged the creatures attempt to peck his flesh with its sharp beak. Regaining a somewhat up right position, the hanyou sat up in a kneeled position and thrust his fang up. Deliberately, pushing the length of his blade into the body of the creäture.

Another painful scream, tore from the monsters mouth and the hanyou moved quickly to the backside of the octopus. The hanyou was filled with arrogance and knew the monster was loosing. Soon the creäture would be dead and his purpose would be met. However, the creature knew that time was limited and panic coursed through its veins. A deep voice echoed through the joined forces of the ensuing battle and howling winds, offering a direction with an unthinkable solution.

"MY PET, DO MY BIDDING AND SINK THIS HALF-BREED INTO A WATERY GRAVE!"

Inuyasha, did not need to be familiar with voice, to understand who had spoken. Understanding, the intent of the angry God Suesanoo, he pulled his armed weapon backwards, readying his final attack. The Octopus, took his remaining six arms and began thrashing them blindly around. Allowing its strength and hooks to dig into the ship. Ripping the vessel apart and destroying it bit by bit. The hanyou's blade, thrust in deeply once again and a race began, between the mortal enemies.

The long blade of Inuyasha's weapon, narrowly missed the stem of the Octopuses brain. Green liquid, leaked from the hacked deep wounds of the sea creature. Still, the monster remained steady and continued its attack on the ship.

Thunderous cracks were heard and Inuyasha quite his plunging attacks to look down at his feet, briefly. The ship was cracked completely through. His eyes witnessed the swirling dark ocean below him and he felt the ship begin to sink into its watery depths. With new vigor and rejuvenated determination, the hanyou returned to his prior attacks. Thrusting his blade respectively into the destructive monster.

Occasionally, the creäture would stop and writhe in pain. Releasing a serious of painful hair-raising cries. Than return to its efforts, determined to speed up the sinking ship. They pair continued, one thrust his blade into the body of the octopus and the other pulling chunks of wood away. Another split was heard and this time the remaining structure split from bow to the stern. The slime covered wooden udder thrust upward and forced the splitting wood wider open. The vessel, creaked with a sickening sound and the churning waters boiled angry around the remaining portion of the ship. The vessel lurched, with sudden exposure to the heavy weighted water. Forcing the object to plummet with great speed. The octopus, slumped to the side, dead and knew it had accomplished its task.

Inuyasha, fell sideways and clung to the sharp edges of the upper deck. His body, hung dangerously over the open chasm. Miroku, stood nearby, attempting to pull his friend back to the surface. Dizzy from his injury and sickened with the knowledge, he could not swim.

The two men, fought to the limited portions of the upper deck. Inuyasha, stumbled about and started hacking out a large section of the upper deck. Miroku, watched with horror and confusion.

"WHATEVER HAPPENS, DO NOT LET GO OF THIS SECTION. YOU WILL REMAIN FLOATING, AS LONG AS YOU DO NOT LET GO! SWEAR TO ME!" Inuyasha screamed near the listening ear of Miroku. The monk nodded his soaked head, at his friend. His brows remained scrunched and face full of concern.

The last thing either man remembered, was the final cracking noises of the once sturdy ship. The haunting creaking noises and the sound of the howling wind. The feeling of the freezing water engulfing their bodies and the ensuing darkness the dulled their senses. They were alone, separated in the expansive never-ending ocean. Left at the mercy of a God that watched over them with contempt.

Both men, felt the suffocating saltines, fill their lungs and they fought for their life. In an angry storm and alone at sea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prayers And Dreams**

Dark wet long strands of hair, clung to the sweat that dribbled down her face and neck. She sat up, wide stormy eyes glancing around in the darkness and listening to raging storm that forged on outside. Shallow pants of breath, strained through her parted lips and she felt a lingering effect of fear.

One hand, slipped up to her chest and she felt her rapid heart beating deep inside her. The remnants, of the earlier fire, flickered with the bitter wind that forced itself through the cracks and crevices of the tiny hut. Her eyes adjusted, to the shadows in the corners of the dark room and the glowing light, of the heated embers. However, it was not the shadows the lurked nearby or the sound of the constant rushing wind, that frightened her while she slept. What filled her heart with fear and woke her from a forgotten subconscious dream, was the feeling of dread. Death was knocking on the door of some unsuspecting person and she could feel the demons ill intent.

She shuddered, with emotion and her thoughts drifted to the world outside her temporary home. Who was out in the darkness of night and was struggling to see dawn? Her small hands clasped her blanket underneath her chin and she laid down again, cautiously. She heard her friend Sango, stir lightly fast asleep. Attempting to reposition herself more comfortably.

Kagome, laid listening to the wind and deep in thought, however. Why did she feel a sense of foreboding and malevolence? Why did she feel like her world was about to make a sharp turn in an unknown direction? She turned over and laid listening. Waiting for fate to find her and show the direction of her destiny. Silent prayers were sent from this tiny hut. To any kami that cared to listen and offer some comfort with their assistance.

ooOoo

The older miko, woke earlier in the evening and she had gathered her priestess' in the dead silence of night. Their graceful forms, sat outside of the make-shift shrines on bent knee's and clasped hands. Soft incoherent whispers were barely heard, occasionally. As the gathered group of holy women prayed to the kami's for protection and strength.

The concerned elderly priestess, Kaede leaned to Midoroku's ear and spoke quietly. " My Lady, how will we know if the Gods chosen warriors will be successful or fail in their mission?"

The head priestess, sat unmoving except her eyes that glanced in Kaede's direction. " We must never doubt what our Gods are capable of, Kaede. Have faith that success is their destiny and failure is not in their path."

"Yes, my Lady, I understand. I will pray for the Gods to strengthen my weak faith. We are, however, part of the chosen that are to defend our Goddess. This is a battle, beyond mortal or human events. This is brother against sister and the outcome of our actions, chooses who will rule us all in the end."

Midoroku, sat with her eyes clinched tightly. Relating to the conflict of her miko's anxiety and mixed emotions. "Indeed Kaede, I understand the dilemma of the situation. How do we put faith in our heavenly rulers when they are at war themselves? How can we believe in one and the destiny of our nation, when Gods in our heavens struggle to balance its own natural order. I do understand. We must have faith in the goodness of our eternal Goddess. Have hope with a creator that brings us peace, love and blessings. The Goddess of life and not of death. Otherwise, we hand over what we say we value, with no fight. Be strong, Kaede. Believe that our Goddess has chosen well and understands more than we do. Let us do our part and offer our prayers in supplication. Worship our Goddess and do not doubt from our mortal hearts."

Kaede, nodded in understanding and both women resumed their silent prayers. Midoroku, offered an extra one to the sun Goddess, however. Restore the faith of her nation. Even if their survival hinged on the destiny of unaware individuals that are to be sent to their warriors side. Even if those individuals, were weak and insignificant to the darkend powers that plotted. Sometimes, the unexpected was always the element of need during such tremendous times of turmoil.

ooOoo

One blood-shot eye, cracked open barely and the once violet orb rolled painfully in its socket. A mournful groan emitted through dry parched lips and the man felt sharp pains from deep inside his chest. It hurt to breath and fill his wet lungs with air. Normally, he would have been panicked and overly concerned. However, his present state left him unable to feel anything, except pain and his weighted body, hurt to move.

The now calm peaceful waves of the ocean, licked his still aching body that lay motionless on the shore. He shivered with the frigid temperature and he was reminded how exposed he was, at the moment.

He struggled between, feeling burning hot and freezing cold. His body bore evidence of his physical conflict. Shivering one moment, cursing the cold ocean waves and sweating the next moment, praising the cold water. He felt himself drift off asleep behind the darkness of his eyelids, many times. Than awaken to unfocused vision and the brightness of the clouded sky above him.

One time he awoke confused and distorted, he heard several people talking around him. He strained to understand their conversation and recognize the events taking place around him. He struggled in vain, however, never understanding there words. Hearing nothing, but muddled tones and changes in pitches.

His vision remained unfocused and blurry. He could tell, it was day time, by the brightness of the expansive light behind the shadowed figures. Until he passed out, again and gave in to a draining heavy darkness of sleep.

ooOoo

Inuyasha, laid unconscious near the harbor of Kafuka. His body laid strewn and limp from the traumatic experiences of the night. Pushing himself up, with one hand, he strained to survey his present circumstances.

One opened bloodshot eye, glanced at the landscape and he seen a sign in the distance. Straining himself to look at the wooden plaque, he recognized the kanji spelling out the word, Kafuka. Pushing himself up further, to sit down and free his hands. He reached up and began rubbing the harsh sand from his burning eyes.

"Your father, would have been able to overcome that large over sized meal, in less time. Tell me Inuyasha, how have you been treating tetsusaiga these days?" The frail looking old man spoke from behind Inuyasha.

The hanyou, seemed annoyed and even less impressed with his present situation. " Totosai, I thought maybe your old ass would have dropped dead my now. When did you move to Kafuka?"

"Totosai, I do believe our young master is not quite himself after his battle with the seaweed." A tiny male voice spoke from the shoulder of Totosai.

"Not quite himself? If anything this is an improvement! He is a disgrace for showing no respect to his elders!" The old man ranted with a huff.

" Sea weed!? More like a gigantic fucking octopus you idiot! What are blind and dumb now! No wonder you two old geezers live with each other!" Inuyasha fumed in return.

Myoga, the old flea demon and his companion Totosai, glowered at the hanyou. The aging black smith spoke first. " Still as impertinent as always, I see! Maybe we should throw your ungrateful butt back into the ocean and let the fish snack from you!"

Myoga, leaned towards his friend and spoke carefully. " Um, technically, my friend, WE did not help young master at all. WE merely waited until the tide washed him ashore." The black smith nodded and shrugged off his exaggeration.

" Maybe we can push him than, or at least knock him out and wait for the tide to pull him back out!" The old man spoke thoughtfully to his flea demon friend.

"Uh, HELLO! I am sitting right here! No wonder my old man is dead! With servants like you around, who needs enemies! But it figures you two cowards watched from the safety of the shore last night and today!" Inuyasha, sputtered his reply with disgust.

"I think the salt water was too much for the fool! I think it might be wise to not tell him about our wager!" The older man spoke to the flea demon.

" Your talking out loud again, my friend." Myoga leaned slightly to speak too Totosai. However, his bulging fear filled eyes remained fixed on the angered expression of the hanyou.

"I am? Damn! Maybe this kid is not as stupid as I thought he was than!" The passive words of Totosai responded.

"BET!? YOU IDIOTS BET ON ME DIEING? WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP PEOPLE ARE YOU?" Inuyasha, spoke with rage.

Myoga, recognized the desperation in the moment and attempted to escape any further aggravation. " Well, Totosai bet you would die, my Lord. I always knew you would prevail! "

"You treacherous snake!"

"Technically flea demon, my friend!"

"Whatever! You may not have bet on the obvious, however, I do believe you stated no loyalties with this fool! If I recall correctly, you stated he was doomed to loose and come out beaten back into a pup!"

Inuyasha, stood listening and watching the old men argue mindlessly. He shook his head and stood up, calmly.

Two screaming men was heard soaring over the horizon. The image of the quarreling cowards soaring through open air and plummeting down towards the earth below, was seen. Inuyasha stood, watching with satisfaction and than beginning to walk, in the opposite direction.

ooOoo

Both women, worked quickly to disrobe the man they had found. Sango had given Kirara her treat for helping carry the ailing man back to their hut. Now, Kirara stood guard near the door and watched the women assist the stranger.

Kagome, had rushed out immediately and found the necessary herbs to be given to him. Sango, built a fire and set out to find some clothing for the man to wear. The hut was warm, dry and reeked of medicinal herbs. However, the atmosphere was tense with anticipation. Both women feared that the man would not make it much longer, unless they broke his raging fever. Pneumonia would settle in his lungs, if not already and they recognized the gurgling raspy sounds, of his labored breathing.

The hut was warm and the women paused, reflecting on their work. Just a few more details needed to be taken care of and they would be fine for the evening. After working most of the day on the man they had found washed up near the shore of Cape Kaneda.

After a little while, Kagome had a wonderful stew cooking in the pot and enough herbs to last a few days. Sango, had collected enough firewood and stored it along the outside walls of the hut. They had collected an extra futon and blanket for their sick guest, as well. Since the storm passed from the evening before, they noticed a bitter cold wind approaching them from the north. Experience had taught them, this was a sign that winter weather was quickly approaching them. Always keep provisions, on hand and do not assume things will not turn dramatically, over night.

" Kagome, that storm last night, did anything seem odd to you?" Sango spoke quietly while sitting near the fire.

"What do you mean Sango?" Kagome spoke, while dishing up stew for them to eat.

" Did it seem like, I don't know. Maybe I am being overly suspicious. It just seemed that something was off about the whole thing. Than today, it is like someone turned a switch and now we are headed towards another extreme. What do you think Kagome?'

Kagome was silent for a moment and thought on Sango's words. " First, I woke from a strange dream. A pair of amber eyes followed me in the darkness. No matter where I went. At first, I was scared and than annoyed with the odd persistence. Than, I became over whelmed and suffocated on the darkness. I don't know Sango, the whole dream was off. When I woke, I could not shake the feeling that death was nearby. Something was out there in the darkness and the presence was cruel. I shrugged it off thinking it was my over active imagination."

Sango, listened carefully and replied. " I kept dreaming of a man that was trying to find me. I don't know why he needed to find me. Just that he desperately needed me for something. Than I awake this morning and the weather is turning more rapidly than it ever has."

Kagome shrugged and continued. " Maybe its turning so quickly because of the warmer weather we were having. As for the man and my stalker? Who knows!"

Sango smiled faintly and glanced at her friend. " Maybe we have spent too much time alone on this island after all! Why would we find a half dead man on the shore? Especially after the dream you had!"

Kagome, snapped her head back and looked at her friend with concern. She had thought the same thing, however, she did not know the answer to the question. An incoherent moan was heard from the man laying near them. Kagome's attentions went back to her patient and she started examining him for necessary treatment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Introductions of Another Kind. **

A thick frozen white blanket of snow, covered the terrain outside the women's hut, the next morning. The once bare exposed bark, now sat still with the arctic elements and became brittle with encrusted ice. Tiny orange heads, with blue feathered breasts, hopped around the branches and provided some evidence of life. The robins pleasant melodic song, woke Kagome up with a sweet soft nudge and she lay listening, to their cheerful banter. Breathing in deeply, she smelled the heavy scent of winters first snow.

After dressing in her winter kimono and her hanten, she laced up her furry winter boots. Preparing herself for the snow-covered landscape outside and check on a nearby patient of hers. She sighed deeply and reached over to her friend Sango, shaking her shoulder lightly to awaken her.

Sango, weakly sat up and rubbed her sleep covered eyes. "What are you doing Kagome?"

The young miko, glanced over in her friends direction and flashed her a gentle reassuring smile. " I felt an aura nearby and I wanted to go check it out. I also wanted to see if the path is still open for travel. Just in case."

A curious look spread across Sango's features. " Did you want me to come with you? I would feel terrible if any harm came to you." Her wide brown eyes, creased together with concern.

Blue-grey eyes, sparkled with heart-felt emotion and Kagome's rose-colored cheeks tugged a generous smile. " Everything will be okay. I need you to tend to our patient. He seems to be resting just fine, however, he will need someone with him. You will need to give him herbs for the fever and I put the stew back on from last night. I am sure he will be hungry, when he does wake. Besides, I have my bow and arrows with me. I will be fine." Her head cocked gently to the side, slightly and her face radiated her inner warmth.

A sleepy Sango, simply nodded in agree with her friends logic. She still could not shake an odd feeling that nagged at her. " Okay Kagome, if you think you will be fine. Just be careful. I have a feeling that something or someone is going to happen. I know that sounds ridiculous, however, I cannot help how I feel. First, the storm and sudden change in weather patterns over night. Than we stumble upon this strange man on the shore. I know I sound paranoid, but I am concerned with the strange events going on."

Kagome nodded agreeing with her friend, once again. She lifted the bamboo flap to the outside world and smiled back at her friend. " I promise, I will be careful. See you in a few!"

With that said, the raven haired beauty stepped out, listening to the sounds of her crunching footsteps and feeling the arctic air bite at her cheeks. She quickly scanned the landscape and noticed the how quiet the world was around her. A few birds, remained in the snow-covered limbs of the surrounding evergreens and the slight gurgling sounds of a bubbling brook, greeted her this morning. The world seemed quietly tucked away, attempting to stay warm during the winter morning hours. Reluctant to wake up and face the bitter cold surroundings.

The young miko, walked along the well-traveled path, that headed towards a couple of neighbors that lived nearby. That is when she felt the presence of someone or something. The energy of whoever or whatever lurked nearby, pulsed out to her and seemed to almost beg her to follow the tug she felt inside. Kagome responded, by letting her own priestess aura reach outside of herself and attempt to identify the mysterious visitor. She stood still, listening to the world around her and feeling the spiritual presence of everything around her. She glanced back towards the warm welcoming huts nearby and sighed. Than looked back, in the direction that the aura pulled her and this time, she felt it become more persistent. The direction was not traveled by anyone and led visitors to unknown areas of the mystical enshrouded forest.

Kagome, contemplated her situation and assessed, the darkened entrance of the over grown forest. "Maybe someone was hurt and was reaching out to anyone they could for help. Stranger things have happened, especially in the last day." The woman thought carefully to herself.

Shrugging off, any apprehension she might have had, she changed her direction of travel, towards the peaceful cluster of tree's.

ooOoo

Sango, had been busy reheating the stew and cleaning up the hut, since Kagome had left. The young demon slayer, pulled out the carefully measured herb mixture and placed the contents inside an empty cup. After adding the boiling water, she placed it to the side to cool and dished up a serving of the left-over stew. So preoccupied with her preparations, she did not notice their ailing visitor awaken.

Miroku, woke up feeling like the giant octopus had swallowed him and spit him back out. His lungs hurt and his body felt exceedingly warm. The monk, assumed that he was very sick at the moment and he surveyed his new surroundings.

His violet eyes, darted around the modestly small room and he noticed it was rather unremarkable. However, he was thankful for the shelter and warm place to stay. His nose caught the divine smell of stew cooking over the open fire and he also smelled a mixture of several herbs. He surmised, he had been found or brought to a local healer. For that, he was thankful that the Gods had blessed him with such favor.

As his eyes absorbed his surroundings, he heard gentle movements nearby. Wide curious eyes, glanced around and laid on the lovely backside of a preoccupied maiden. Curiosity, sparkled through his hungry gaze and a warm smile, spread across his features.

The young maiden, sat back and surveyed her work. A long dark strand of hair, fell across her face and she used the back of her hand to swipe it to the side. Sighing, she reached down to grab the empty pot and remove it from the fire. That is when she felt, a warm strong hand, kneading the soft flesh of her rear-end.

"GAHHH! What the HELL!" Wide saucer like chocolate eyes, filled with shock and horror, stared back into violet mischievous orbs. Sango, flung her body forward, away from the exploring masculine hands and she turned herself sideways. Attempting to locate and identify her molester.

"I am sorry if I alarmed you, dear woman. My name is Miroku and you are?" His greeting was warm and full of cheer. Sango, did not buy into his innocent playful expression.

"Your death! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" Her appearance was borderline evil and her tone was full of anger.

Miroku's previous joyfulness, drained from him and the he remained impassive. " I am sorry if I alarmed you. You have misinterpreted my honest intentions. I was merely attempting to assist you and repay my gratitude for helping me."

One eyebrow, crept up towards her hairline and the corner of her mouth twisted sardonically. " Trying, to assist me? Just how stupid do think I am, monk?!"

Carefully, Miroku chose his words, feeling challenged with this rare beauty. " My Lady, it is not my intent to insult you nor degrade you. I apologize for my eager intentions." He sat still, waiting on her reaction and starred intently back.

Two eyebrows, raised up to her hairline, this time and than one eyebrow returned above her fiery gaze. " Hmm, I will accept your apology this time, monk. Just remember to keep your roaming hands from my back side, or anything else. My name is Sango, by the way." Sango, remained impassive and spoke with a quieter tone.

Miroku, flashed a small victorious grin and quickly repressed showing to much. Instead, he glanced away from her beautiful face and regained a more modest approach. " Very nice to meet you, Sango. My sincere gratitude, for saving my humble life."

The woman watched him and appeared unaccepting of his recent change. "You might be grateful, but right now I am wondering if I should have thrown you back into the ocean. Are you hungry, monk?"

The relaxed change in Sango's disposition, did not go unnoticed from the ailing monk. Feeling the effects, of exerting the energy he briefly used, he slumped against his fouton. " How long have I been here?"

Sango, watched their guest with suspicion and replied quietly. " In this hut, one day. How long you were on the shore? I do not know. Here, eat this food and drink. I have prepared some herbs that my miko friend, prepared you. After that, you need to rest."

Miroku, reached for the clay bowl-shaped pottery, their hands briefly rubbed against one another during the exchange and they froze. Neither person, made an effort to move and both parties felt the heat of each other. They both felt small bits of electricity, pass from their moment and lightly stir something, deep inside one another. Sango gasped quietly and Miroku sucked in his breath. Both felt a pleasure, unknown and unfamiliar, to either one. Shocked, emotion filled eyes darted from the bowl held in the air between them and sought each other. Sango, blushed with the realization, this man knew what she felt inside. Miroku, smiled slightly and oddly, bowed his head slightly. He knew she felt the same, what was more impressive to him, was that he knew what she felt. No other woman had ever come close, with such a simple exchange.

ooOoo

Soft footsteps, walked with deliberation and the forest floor did not even, snap or crackle, with the weighted steps. Gracefully, her feat walked, with caution and her body was stiff with a defensive awareness. Blue-grey eyes, scanned the heavy laden cover around her of dark green tree limbs and shrubs. Bare slumbering maple and cherry tree limbs, randomly littered the area. The echoing distant calls of various birds, warning her that they would never venture as far as what she had, deep into the unknown parts of the forest.

Kagome, continued to walk in the direction of where she felt something pulling her and she noticed her body started to hum. Like a familiar energy was passing through her, consistent, steady and electrical, almost. She did not feel, scared or overwhelmed with an evil intent. In fact, the opposite was felt from the humming sensation.

Curiously, her loving eyes, dropped to the forest floor below her. She quickly scanned the natural beauty around her and realized the sources, of this new sensation. Allowing her body to stoop down, her slender pale hand reach out, to a rock nearby. She placed her hand, over the hard exterior and she briefly closed her eyes.

The spirit of the surrounding nature, tree's, rocks, shrubs, water and forest animals, passed through her open palm. Reaching out to her inner aura, they spoke to her with urgency. Kagome, closed her eyes and concentrated on their words, while welcoming them lovingly.

Multitudes, of whispering voices spoke to her with hushed tones and Kagome struggled to focus on just one voice. The deep tenor voice, spoke more loudly than the rest and her attention became focused on it.

"Run!" The voice spoke loudly and her eyes snapped open. Her hand jerked back, alarmed with the realization of the surrounding emotion. Fear, washed threw her and the voices slowly faded away. She caught one last word, before they silenced completely. " Spider."

Turning on her heel, she ran panicked through the forest, in the direction she traveled before. At least, she thought she was headed in the same direction. However, her frightened state of mind, prevented her from thinking or focusing clearly.

Stumbling a few times, she almost fell face first into the decayed leaves below her. She tripped, more than once and felt the slapping sting of small limbs, tear into her cloth covered sides. Attempting to asses her where about, she paused an looked around her. She did not recognize her surroundings and worse, the tugging feeling she followed before now seemed, angry.

Manivolence and evil intent, poured through the forest. Enough to make the birds songs quite and the air to become stagnant. This was a presence, the miko had never felt before.

Her chest heaved, fighting to pull in needed air and her body thrummed with her spiritual energy. Pulling out her bow and arrow, she readied herself for the unknown.

From the edges of the surrounding foliage, a dark green mist crept without warning. She watched the questionable unknown fog, as it slithered towards her defensive waiting body. From somewhere, hidden behind the tree's and shrubs, a deep evil voice spoke. The hair on arms and the back of her neck, stood at attention. She felt a cold aura, lash out to her own and tried to force itself inside her soul. Kagome's expression hardened with determination and she erected a purifying spiritual barrier around her.

As the green mist, crept closer to her, its long thin transparent limbs reached and touched her miko protection. Small zapping sounds were heard and the mist became more thick. Suppressing down on the protective barrier and attempting to overwhelm the miko. Kagome, stood her ground and watch for the real demon to emerge.

A dark voice, spoke from the shadows of the forest. " Miko, I will devour you and feast on the purity of your soul. The pure will become impure." The earth shook and glowing red evil eyes illuminated through the dark canvassed limbs.

Kagome, readied herself and for the impending attack. A dark long muscular leg lunged forward and the ground quaked in its wake. Kagome, breathed in deeply and her eyes bulged. Seven other legs emerged and the earth still trembled. A large dark body, sat high at the top of the long black limbs. An evil aura, radiated throughout the area and threatened to choke the defiant priestess.

One long leg, raised up high and Kagome's aim followed the monstrous appendage. At the peak, high above her head, in the air, the leg froze. Kagome, seized the opportunity to release her arrow and she pushed a small amount of her miko energy into the lethal tip.

The arrow, spun through the air with spread and grace. Blue spiritual miko energy, twisted around the outside of the spinning arrow and added a more dangerous appearance to her weapon. The arrow hit true, and thrust deep into the long dark spidery leg. Dissolving the monsters limb in mid-air. The monster screamed in agony and immediately formed a barrier around itself.

Kagome, smirked with a small victory and immediately released another arrow towards the glowing red eyes. Unfortunately, the arrow never scratched the surface of the spider. Instead, it bounced off the invisible barrier and fell to the ground below. Kagome, appeared shocked. Nothing has ever been able to defend themselves from her weapon before.

The monster, recomposed itself and chuckled mocking the small woman below. " I know that move to, young miko. I am amused and excited that you are a more worthy opponent, than you appear." His mouth opened wide and no words came out. Instead, a thick mass of silver that opened to a spiders web.

The web flew downwards, from the spider and completely wrapped around the human miko. Kagome's, cocooned body, fell the earth and she struggled to free herself from the demons bondage.

"Now, I have you young miko. Maybe you are more ignorant of your powers than I thought. No matter, all will be mine soon. " The spiders face drew down to the wriggling form and his sharp mouth opened widely.

"Hey! How about you eat this, asshole!" An unknown males voice called out to the demon. " Windscar!" A powerful blast flew over the top of Kagomes' body and she shielded her eyes from the intense glare, that followed. A blast was heard and the monster, was gone.

Kagome, opened her eyes and glanced around her. Still struggling with the spiders bondage, she was limited on what she could do. Long white hair, a toothy grin and honey orbs, appeared over the top of her.

" Keh, wimpy humans are always in need of me to save their ass. What the hell is a woman doing out the forest anyways?" Arrogance flowed from the man above her and his words snapped her from her evaluation.

Did this jerk, just imply she was week and needed to be saved? Kagome, seethed and her eyes crackled with anger. Her miko energy crackled around her and melted the web, effectively freeing herself. The man above her, stood back and watched with fascination.

"I was doing just fine, until you came along. By the way, my name is not human, its Ka-go-me!"

Inuyasha, watched her and his face softened. The angry priestess in front of him, looked a lot like his beloved Kikyo. Too much in fact.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Tormented Introductions**

The conversation had grown stale and the pair trudge on through the thick layer of snow-covered ground. The air bit at Kagome's cheeks and they glowed like apples resting on her face. Her nose had turned cherry red and her lips were a paler soft pink. Her arms, wrapped around her upper body and steam puffed from her open mouth breathing.

Inuyasha, grumbled to himself, often and he scowled towards in the miko's direction, often. The slow pace they continued, was annoying to him and he noticed several times, that the woman seemed lost. Maybe it was the missed guided direction or even the fact her face reminded him of what he no longer had, either way seemed to grate on his edgy nerves.

He glanced up to the back of her head, noticing how the wind blew her raven locks and they seemed to dance carelessly in the open breeze. Scowling incoherently to himself, he reached up to her shoulder, attempting to stop their movements.

Kagome, felt the warmth of his masculine clawed hand, gently squeeze her shoulder and she was surprised by his sudden attentions. She stopped walking, however, she jumped and turned facing him. Reacting to the stress of the day, that passed between them and feeling unnerved herself, she snapped at him. "WHAT!"

The lingering scent of sakura and vanilla, had wafted in the breeze, from her before. However, Inuyasha noticed that the persistent annoying scent spiked with her anger. Frustrating him even more and her snippy reaction, provoked him further.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, WENCH!?" His words flew from his mouth and they were laced with his present emotional state.

Shocked wide eyes, flew open like large saucers and the usually even-tempered woman, fumed. " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS GETTING ALL TOUCHIE FEELIE! I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING YOU THAT QUESTION, JERK!"

Narrowed angry golden eyes, glared back into blue-grey and the hanyou proceeded to make things worse. "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO TOUCH YOU, WHAT MAN WOULD WANT TO TOUCH YOU!? I WAS SIMPLY TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!"

Feeling the man's words, slap her with the a searing venomous sting, her jaw clenched with anger and her frozen hands, curled into fists. " YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE RUDE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

Inuyasha, smirked and his ego inflated. He knew his words had the desired effect on the young woman. "IF we want to make it back to your hut before DAWN TOMMORROW! I was simply going to ask you IF you want me to carry your sorry ass! I can move much faster than a pathetic human, like you." His eyes roamed her frame from head to toe, as if to emphasize the meaning of his words. Than his nose stuck up high in the air and he refused to even look at her.

Kagome, refused to be belittled by her traveling companion and she also refused to be treated with such disrespect. She drew closer to his stilled body and looked up at his tilted head, purposely expressing her open defiance. " I don't need and asshole like you, carrying me around in the forest. I do not want your sympathy or your sloppy attempt to show respect. If you hate me so much, you don't need to walk behind me and protect me, now or ever. I can do it on my own. Maybe your used to something different from where ever you come from, I do not care. From where I am from and the person I am, I don't need fake people or their vain gratitude."

She turned briskly and grumbled angry words to herself. Noticing, how her words had angered him further and how his face glared down at her with a threatening intimidation. However, Kagome refused to be intimidated or forced into submission.

An audible growl, escaped the smoldering hanyou's throat and he practically choked on the heady scent, of the woman before him. The smell was intoxicating, alluring and familiar. It reached out to him, summoned him and claim him in ways, foreign to his instincts. "WOMAN!" His eyes sparked with a fire, from deep inside him and his face was tight flinching. "STAND DOWN AND KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

The small frame of a glaringly mad woman, stood firm and did not budge an inch. Her eyes, sparked with even amounts of rage and her face flushed with her emotions. "YOU PIG! HOW DARE Y…" Her words were cut short, as she felt two strong arms lift her over a hard muscular shoulder. Kagome, remained determined and readied herself to attack with any means necessary. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, WHAT-SO-EVER, TO FORCE ME INTO BEING CARRIED LIKE A CHILD! DO YOU HEAR ME!? PUT ME DOWN, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Her words fell on the deafened ears of riled up, over inflated ego of an angry hanyou. He felt her small fists, pound into the steal plains of his back and he held her legs close to him, feeling her attempts to kick him. He ignored her futile efforts and radiated with arrogance, with his victory. "I don't have all day, BITCH! Either you go willingly or I make you go. Does not matter to me, KA-GO-ME!" He spat out his words, basking in her distressful state and felt powerful.

Kagome, watched the world around her speed up and pass by in reverse, in a blur. Colors of green, grey, white and brown, flew by her quickly. Her eyes became dizzy, as she attempted to focus on anything solid. Giving up, she clenched her eyes tightly and stiffened her slumped body. "INUYASHA! PUT ME DOWN!"

Inuyasha, was on a roll and the temptation to respond to her statement with sarcasm, was too much to resist. He jumped high into the tree tops, overlooking the world below and noticed streams of smoke coming from chimneys in the distance. "Lady, if I could drop you right this second and enjoy merely watching you bounce on your butt, I would. In a heart-beat, I would do it. However, I do not think that is what you really want me to do right now! So SHUT THE FUCK UP!" As the chauvinistic hanyou spoke, he did a series of wrong things.

First, when he said, "butt," his hand reached up and slapped her on her behind. He smirked while listening to her scream of disgust.

Second, when he reached the point of saying, "right now," he paused for a few seconds. Knowing, the woman would see where she was exactly. He knew her eyes would take in the 20 foot drop below them and he took delight listening to her fearful gasps.

Third, the hanyou showed a whole new level of disrespect and commanded the young miko, to shut up. The profanity, fanned the fire that burnt inside her.

A stinging zap was felt on his back and he yelped in pain. Knowing the woman was attempting to use her spiritual energy on him and possibly even purify him, he sped up his pace. Hoping to reach the huts and keep a screaming woman at bay, until they reached the safety of her home. He let his nose guide him and silently prayed the Gods would keep him from being cooked.

The forest was disrupted and the sounds of a woman screaming, echoed through the surrounding area. Limbs cracked, as a frantic hanyou pushed himself to the limits, stubbornly determined to reach the hut in time.

ooOoo

The sun Goddess, watched the pair and smiled to herself. Occasionally, her head would shake and her eyes would close briefly. Her brother, stood nearby at her side and looked down at the spectacle below them. One eye-brow raised, and his mouth turned down in one corner.

"Sister, these are the warriors you destined to save our beloved Japan and you stake your sovereignty on?"

The sun Goddess remained fixated on the pair below, but still acknowledged her sibling. " Yes brother. This is the very same warriors."

Her brother shook his head, in disbelief and turned to walk away. " We might want to find a back up plan. You seriously think they will find their destiny?"

She smiled and confidently replied. " They are perfect, brother. You will see."

ooOoo

Sango, was finishing another round of chores, when she recognized the screeching voice of Kagome. What baffled the young woman, was how her friends voice seemed to travel at speeds not imaginable. The distressing voice, of Kagome, seem to bounce from the tops of the tree's, than to the forest floor below and slowly work their way back up to through the tree's again. Plus, the volume of her voice, apparently become louder at a rate that signaled an unusual method of travel.

The demon slayer, stood listening to her friends voice, confused on how she should react and where. Her eyebrows clinched together tightly. The sound of the bamboo flap, lifting to the side and falling back into place, alerted her that Miroku was just as curious, as she was.

Both stood watching and listening, until a blur of red launched down in front of them. The furious raspy strained screams of Kagome continued, in front of them and they struggled to make sense of the vision.

Kagome, determined to get in some form of significant damage to her molester. Felt him slide her off his shoulder and allow her to drop on to her butt, on the ground. However, she felt her cheeks burn with his disgraceful tactless that embarrassed her and her foot shot out into his calve. Her foot hit the hardened leg that felt like hitting rock and she slammed her fists into the snow, beside her.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE SOME ANIMAL YOU HUNTED AND KILLED FOR DINNER! I SHOULD PURIFY YOUR ASS AND THAN REVIVE YOU, THAN PURIFY YOU AGAIN!" Kagome continued her rant.

Inuyasha, stood and laughed at the exploding miko. " I thought you priestess' were suppose to be loving and holy! Looks to me like you got put in your place, KA-GO-ME! Maybe, you need to go meditate on that for a while, BITCH!"

Sango and Miroku, watch the pair with a distant interest. First, the miko and witnessing a temper that Sango never knew existed before. Than the hanyou, acting like a bully.

Sango, looked at the monk's face and her emotions drained from her features. "A friend of yours, I would imagine, right monk?" Her face screwed up with a knowing accusation.

The gaping mouth of Miroku, snapped up into a childish grin and he waved his hands in the air. " I have no idea what you are talking about, sweet Sango." Sango stood silent with a dry look across her face.

As soon as the phrase, "sweet Sango," left the monks mouth, Kagome paused. The miko, snapped her head to the side and her eyes bulged. " SWEET SANGO!?" Her head snapped back towards the hanyou and she pointed her finger directly into the man's chest. "What the HELL did YOUR friend do to my friend!?"

Inuyasha, glanced at the two people that stood nearby and than back into the face of the miko. The words of Midiroku, flashed through his mind.

" _A powerful priestess, in the far north, that is who you will seek. She lives on Rebun island and her friend travels with her constantly. A demon slayer and miko. The demon slayer will have a scar in the shape of a spider on her back. The miko, will have distinct blue-grey eyes and a heart-shaped birth mark on her left wrist." _

Inuyasha, tapped his foot, annoyed with the possibilities and similarities between who they needed to find. He reached over to the disheveled miko and grabbed her wrist. Pulling her limb towards his face, he closely looked at her smooth pale skin. He growled even louder this time and one word escaped his mouth. "FUCK!"

A seething Sango, a bewildered monk and an erupting miko, snapped their heads towards Inuyasha.

The hanyou, clinched his eye's and jaw tightly together. " Let me guess, you are a demon slayer and you have a unique scar on your back?"

The word no more than left, the annoyed hanyou's mouth, before the monk responded to only one word.

The ignorant monk, reached out with his hand to frisk the dumb-founded demon slayers behind and continued to respond. " 'What scar? Where?"

Sango, turned with violent aggression. Her open palm, smacked the side of the exploring monk's face. The harsh painful smacking sound, silenced the world around them, momentarily. "YOU HENTAI! MY SCAR AND MY BEHIND ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Kagome and Inuyasha, watched with mixed reactions. The now fuming demon slayer, stood over the cowering form of the perverted monk.

Nearby, in the safety of the bushes, a tiny old flea stood on the shoulder of his aging demon friend. " I believe, Lord Inuyasha, has met his match. I also believe our Lord's friend is mistakenly wise. Maybe the kanji tattoo was a joke played on him after a late night of sake?"

The wide eye's aging man, listened to his flea friend and nodded his head from side to side. " Our Lord? Sorry Myoga, I am making a sound investment by waging my bet on the angry miko. I believe she will prevail the arrogant boy! As for his friend, dumb-ass would be better."

Myoga, shook his head in disbelief and stated matter-of-factly. " Ah, the strength of a woman and the ignorance of a man full of lust. I am almost willing to back you up on that wager my friend."

Both old men, kept a deliberate distance and witnessed the brawling group. The stayed quiet and hid themselves from the obvious dangers nearby them. Neither willing, to admit that they too were young and blinded by themselves. A long, long, long time ago.


	13. Chapter 13

**Discoveries Part One**

The silence and tension, was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. Four adults, sat in the small hut, mostly listening to the popping sounds of the warm fire or watching various shadows dance silently on the bamboo wall. Occasionally, a pair of eyes would roam the other occupants and a sigh or grumble could be heard. The cold wind had picked up, shortly after sunset bringing a bitter cold that howled outside the safety of their make-shift home.

The smell, of tantalizing herbs and rabbit, filled the small area. While, the gurgling sounds of boiling water alerted Sango, it was time to pour the tea.

Kagome, busied herself by pulling down drying herbs and breaking off their valuable leaves. She than, placed the needed items into her mortar and began crushing them, with her pestle. Satisfied with her powder texture, she poured the mixed crushed herbs into small pouches and stored them away, for future use.

Miroku, dozed on and off. Until his nose, caught the rich scent of medicinal tea that was hot and steamy. He sat up eagerly awaiting the concoction, knowing it would help him recover quicker. Plus, it was his chance to be assisted by the lovely Sango.

Inuyasha, scowled several times and glanced over at the back of Kagome. He was still slightly bent, by the wenches attitude earlier.

The group had sat down, as calm as they could do so, to discuss the main reason of their fated union. Of course, this was done after many slaps, screams of disapproval, growling and a villager that passed by far to quickly, attempting to stay away at a safe distance. Once they hashed out all the details and misunderstandings, they found a common ground for peace to exist.

Since that time, the women had invited the men into their modest living arraignments. Knowing, more details needed to be discussed pertaining to the impending journey ahead of them. Everyone, separated into individual activities and the thoughts of the day weighed heavy on each of their minds.

Inuyasha, noticed right away, how the priestess isolated herself far away from him in particular. The hanyou did not do well in group settings and he never had a need to understand anyone else besides himself. So, he did the only thing he knew how to do. Harbor a grudge, assume that the woman was disgusted with his presence and feel bitter.

When dinner was near done, the priestess excused herself from the room and quickly left to find some more herbs nearby. The begrudging hanyou, raised an eye brow and tried not to notice her absence. Until, the other two humans began to talk.

Miroku, sat braced against the wall, near his futon. " Sango, tell me how you and Kagome ended up so far north. " More of a statement of the obvious than a simple question. He watched her blank reluctant expression and continued with a softer tone. " If we are to be traveling and becoming all significant parts of this group fated in this quest, I think its necessary we get to know each other more."

Sango, listened intently and accepted the monk's words of reason. " Where do I start. I have lived here my entire life. Kagome, came here by herself when she was a child. She studied and trained hard during her stay.'

The monk thought carefully and considered the demon slayer's words. " Where are your families? Surely, two young girls did not raise themselves, practically alone on this island?"

The woman's head, bowed down and she became distant. " My family was killed, when I was barely old enough to be considered a young woman. That was about five years ago. Kagome, is a more complex story and that is her choice to tell it. I can say, that her mother once lived here on the island with us. However, she passed away about a year ago."

Violet eyes, stared at the ground below them and his hands played with the sleeves of his rob.

Needing the change, Sango redirected her conversation. " How about you houshi? What is your story?"

Miroku, looked up with a kind smile and remained distant. " My mother died during child-birth. My father raised me and sent me away to a Buddhist shrine, when I was a young man. Shortly after arriving at the shrine, I received word that he had passed away. It was never revealed to me, directly, the circumstances of his demise. I learned later, after eavesdropping in a conversation, that he was consumed by the void of our family curse."

A tender expression, flooded Sango's features and she tilted her head curiously. " Curse? Void? I do not understand?"

Inuyasha, grumbled and rolled his eyes. The young woman, broke her train of thought briefly to glance at the hanyou with a confused expression.

" So help me pervert, now is not the time for your bullshit! If you tell the woman your story, do not take advantage of her state afterwards!" Inuyasha, spoke with a harsh tone of caution.

Miroku, shook his head and replied. " No, not at all my friend. I know that how significant this moment can be. My lady, do you see my hand here? I wear these prayer beads that seal a family curse away. The first-born male, in each generation, will continue to be born with this curse. It usually develops and becomes an issue, when the male reaches puberty. Anyways, if I remove these prayer beads, a sucking wind tunnel is hidden underneath. As each year passes, the void becomes larger over time. One day, the void will become so large, it will suck my entire body into it. Not much of a future, I suppose, but at least it is something. Neh?"

Inuyasha, nodded his head in approval, after noticing that the monk did not try any funny business afterwards. Sango, sat quietly absorbing the information that Miroku had just offered.

" That is most unpleasant to hear. I am a third generation demon slayer. I am the oldest in family and the last known demon slayer alive. When my family was killed, I was badly injured at the time. Thus, leaving me with the spider shaped scar on my back. I too, almost died that day. Many days, I wonder why the Gods wanted me to live and move on with out my family." Sango, drifted off with her final words, feeling awkward with her self disclosing moment.

Inuyasha, became curious and a pang of sympathy stung him deeply. " How did they die?"

Sango, lifted her face up and looked the hanyou directly in the eye's. However, her expression revealed she was not completely in the moment. " A demon. A spider demon that disappeared shortly afterward. He was powerful and intent on destroying the whole family."

Inuyasha, squirmed with her words. " Disappeared? I thought that spider demons were common in this area?"

The hollow feminine voice replied. " Common? No, not at all. In fact, the most common demon is the snow monkey demons that are more mischievous during the winter months. The spider demon was extinct from these parts, for many years. Since that day, we were attacked, I have not seen any more spider demons around. I have searched both Rebun and Rishiri Island thoroughly and I have not found even a trace."

The monk listened in deep thought, keeping in mind what Kagome and Inuyasha faced earlier. "Interesting. Inuyasha, I think it might be wise to return to the place you found Kagome earlier. I want to investigate the area. If what Sango is saying is true, than you should not have been able to defeat that demon so easily. I am wondering if there is something more to the attack earlier. Until than, I think it might be best if we stay together in a group and not separate. Otherwise, our mission might be compromised. "

Inuyasha, nodded in agreement and the alarmed tone of Sango, caught both men's attention.

" That means, Kagome is out there alone right now! If someone or something is stalking us and waiting to pick us off, one at a time, she is unprotected!"

The hanyou, rolled his eyes, as his thoughts were refocused on the priestess. " Fine! I will go get her sorry ass! But if she screams at me or zaps me, I am leaving her to fend for herself!"

Miroku's mouth pulled into a thin line and he became uncharacteristically, serious. " My friend, do not treat the miko so harshly. Remember, she is just as irreplaceable, as the rest of us. The Gods chose her for this mission."

Sango, picked up where the monk left off. " I agree. Oh, Inuyasha, she has her own story to tell and she is a kind loving accepting person. She has been through a lot and I hope one day she shares it with you. Give her a chance."

The hanyou, huffed in return and walked to the doorway. " Yeh, probably a stuck up snobby wench that didn't get her way with daddy when she was younger. Why the Gods picked her? I will never understand. I go get the idiot though." With that said, he turned around lunged out the doorway, leaving a angry Sango behind.

ooOoo

Kagome, needed to distance herself from the hanyou and quickly. She could literally feel, his eyes boring through the back of head, while busying herself in the hut. Her patience was wearing thin and she was on the verge of starting round 15. Maybe it was 16 or 17? Who knows, who cares.

She stood, at the peak of a narrow steep cliff that over looked the ocean below. The tip of the jutting tipped rock landscape, was one of her favorite places to go, when she needed to think alone. Here, she felt isolated, free and overwhelmed with the dramatic scenery of the world around her. Almost like, she could fly away into a beautiful world that was made just for her.

Kagome stood, inhaling the crisp bitter cold scent of salty ocean air and a hint of promises of more snow. She watched the sun, set low in the western horizon. The small remnants of bright yellow, tuck away low on the curve of the distant ocean. Almost as if, the enormous sea threatened to swallow the warm sun. Burnt dark oranges, tapered up into lighter shades and the dark pink hews framed edges of the final colorful scheme. Thin slivers of untraceable clouds, drew whispering lines in various areas and from the east, dark bellows of angry storm filled clouds, crowded the not so distant darkness.

The waves, roared and churned, as they crashed against the rocky cliff below her. Shimmering lights and dazzling colors sparkled across the rumbling surface of the ocean below. So far away, yet so close she felt she could reach out and touch it.

A nagging thought, kept persisting her and breaking her from completely enjoying the scenery. Kagome, frowned to herself and her dazzling eyes, lost their luster. "Why would the Gods choose me? What made them believe that Inuyasha was someone she could become friends with? He is harsh, rude, arrogant, brash, egotistical and overbearing. He is also strong, bold and obviously he must value human life. He is just not a person she ever thought she could get along with." The woman sighed and struggled to repress her depressed emotions.

Inuyasha, had followed the playful scent that flitted through the breeze. Vanilla and sakura blossoms, slowly became stronger the closer he approached the steep cliff side near the ocean. Just before he reached the peak of a very tall jutting rock, he paused and sniffed in different directions. Testing the which way he smelled the priestess the strongest at. He grumbled to himself, that she was more of a pain his butt than actually necessary. However, a something kept pulling him in her direction. Her scent was so familiar and her eyes were revealed more depth and warmth, than any other person he had ever met. That is when he froze at the vision of the young priestess, standing at the peak of the cliff, with her eyes closed and feeling the wind blow through her hair.

He watched her dark tresses, whip like long silky ribbons with the wind. Her miko attire, formed tightly against her tiny frame, revealing her round womanly curves. The cold air, made her cheeks turn bright red and she seemed almost, urethral against mother natures dramatic sunset. He watched her, open her sparkling eyes open slightly and the limited rays of sunshine sparkled in her blue depths.

The hanyou, felt awkward and overwhelmed, at the same time. He could not take his eye's off her beautiful face, stop smelling her heavenly scent that blew against his face or even stop wanting to reach out and touch her. At the same time, the memory of his deceased love, haunted the corners of his mind and reminded him of his recent scars.

He sucked in the air that blew harshly against his face and began his small journey up the cliff. With any luck, he would simply only have to call out to her and she would meet him. Somehow, somewhere in the quiet recess' of his heart, he felt almost disappointed in himself for wanting that. At the same time, another part felt relieved that he could put off these stirring feelings and stay focused on the matter at hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Into the Inferno**

Soft crunching sounds, were heard as the hanyou stepped through the thick layer, of wet snow. He had sniffed the direction of her scent and found foot prints in the snow. The trail had led him, closer to the rocky terrain of a cliff side. This over looked, the surrounding Japan sea and a small part of the sea-shore, about 20 to 30 feet below.

The crashing sounds, of waves that collided against the volcanic stone and small sprays of water trickled, against the weathered moss-covered stone structure. Deep rich colors, shimmered across the open ocean and the velvet night sky, was slowly enveloping the remaining sun. The visual scene was breath-taking and was peaceful. However, the wind was becoming more forceful and its frigid temperature, signaled another approaching winter storm.

Inuyasha, stopped at the foot of one particular jutting rock and looked up at its peak. There stood Kagome, appearing fearless and calm. He watched, the wind blow her long dark tresses and he admired the way her raven locks appeared as silk ribbons dancing around her, without direction. Another strong gust, formed her miko attire against her small frame and the hanyou watched mother nature reveal her curvaceous womanly form.

His inner beast, stirred and took pleasure watching the beautiful woman. Inuyasha, scowled at his inner demon and chastised his other half, mentally. How could his inner demon find this woman interesting? Why would his beast want this person, who was more of a pain in his butt? His demon had never found anything or anyone interesting before. So why her and now? His other half did not even stir once, when it came to Kikyo.

With that thought in mind and the reminder of his deceased love, Inuyasha sighed. Passing off the moment as a coincidence and insignificant, he reached up to climb the steep structure.

Kagome, stood unaware and found solace, with her time alone. She knew her quiet time alone, needed to end soon but she was busy procrastinating the impending need to return. For now, she was alone feeling the world around her and enjoying the delightful feeling of being alive.

She was startled from her deep meditation, when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Blue-grey eyes, shot open and her panicked expression, reflected her sudden sense of fear. Her hands, reached down to grasp the obviously masculine strong arms of her intruder.

The man, pressed his mouth close to the shell of her ear and spoke calmly to her. " Kagome, its time to come back. We were concerned about you."

Kagome, felt his warm breath and deep tones, tickle her ear. The effect, sent small jolts that were a mixture of pleasure and powerful, down her spin. A deep pooling warmth stirred in her belly and awoke a lustful feeling in her womb. She gasped and blushed furiously, hoping that he would not notice.

Breathlessly and innocently, the miko responded, while holding his arms around her waist. " Inuyasha! You scared me!"

The hanyou, smiled and his demon practically jumped with joy, inside him. Not only did this female, recognize him but, he noticed the spike in her scent. She enjoyed the feeling of him and she was aroused with his actions. However, he did not miss, that she was innocent and pure. She probably did not understand the combined effect. He berated his beast and repressed the needs, this woman was awaking in him. He felt confused and frustrated. At the same time, he really did not want to let go of her, however, he knew it was best.

He stepped back and hung onto the side of the rock. Lowering his head down, he called out his open invitation. "Climb on. I will carry us back, quickly."

Kagome, stood considering his offer for a moment and decided his gesture made sense. She knew first hand, how fast the hanyou could travel. Plus, she also knew, either go willing under better terms or be forced. She decided that acceptance was better, this time.

She climbed over his shoulders and mounted herself on his back. He pushed off the rock and landed gracefully below. Than began running towards in the direction of Kagome's temporary home.

Inuyasha, smirked privately. He liked the feeling of this female on his back and feeling her body pressed so intimately against him. However, the biggest thrill was, knowing she submitted to him willingly. This could prove to be very interesting indeed.

ooOoo

After dinner that evening, the group retreated to separate corners. Miroku, lay sleeping comfortably after filling his belly and receiving a dose of herbal tea. Sango, sat quiet and in deep thought, while polishing her large boom-a-rang weapon. Inuyasha, sat cross-legged, back against the wall, arms in his sleeves and eyes closed. Obviously not sleeping but, thinking privately to himself. Kagome, continued reading scrolls that contained enchantments and spells that might aid them during their journey.

There in the hut, the group would have remained peaceful and settled for the evening. Until the wind died, rather suddenly. Three of the still forms, glanced at one another and concern flashed through their faces.

Sango, stood and tossed her massive weapon over her shoulder. Inuyasha, stood and pulled his father's kantana, waking the device to its fang intimidating size. Kagome, said a silent prayer and bowed her head. Than reached for her miko bow and arrows.

They walked outside, near the front opening of the hut, not understanding what to expect outside in the darkness. Their eyes, darted surveying the landscaped and listened intently. Than the earth began to shake fiercely and did not show signs of stopping, any time soon.

Kagome, screamed with surprise feeling the moving earth shift and disrupting the stability where she stood. She tumbled to the side, unable to remain on her feet and watched the ground tremble. Sango, started to lean towards her friend and grasped a nearby tree to balance herself, instead. Inuyasha, remained solid and refusing to be moved. Growling with his transformed weapon in hand and searching the surrounding area for their enemy.

"Inuyasha, maybe it's the volcano starting to rumble?" The miko, practically yelled out over the loud sounds of the ground moving.

"I don't think so, priestess. Throw out your aura and you will understand what I mean. I think we have a visitor." The hanyou, rasped out his response.

The earth stopped moving, momentarily and Sango, pulled her friend back up to stand. From a distance, the group listened to a deep ripping sound and a reddish light, emitted from the center of the chasm. The tearing sound, continued and the glow became brighter. Alerting everyone, that whoever or whatever was causing the earth to split open, was coming closure and the chasm was rapidly approaching them.

Miroku, stumbled to the door way and leaned against the wooden frame, letting his eyes scan the area around him. The other three mortals, stood fierce and anxiously awaiting the unknown to attack. The earth stood still and quiet, increasing the anxiety and tension of the moment.

Nearby, where the splitting earth stopped, a defensive angry hanyou growled and stared at his feet. He watched liquid magma, flow deep within the earth below him and a scorching heat radiate from its source. Confused with the dramatic display and not able to see any other movement, he relaxed slightly.

"I do not see anything. Kagome, do you sense anyone or anything?" Inuyasha, requested of the priestess.

Kagome, closed her eyes and her aura spread out further from her. Not able to sense or feel anything or anyone, good or evil around her, she shook her head. "No. Not at all. This seems strange that our sleeping volcano would erupt so quickly and without warning."

Sango, stood quietly near her friends side and contemplated the situation. " Too strange, if you ask me. Things do not just happen like that."

Miroku, walked over to the slayers side and looked down into the deep open trench. " Inuyasha, can you and Lady Kagome sense everything? I know demons, humans with spiritual powers and even humans you can. How about the presence of a living being that is, how do I say, Godly?"

The trio, listened and turned with bewilderment clearly evident, on their faces. Staring at the monk, unsure how to answer his question, they watched him shuffle towards the edge of the chasm. Miroku, reached into his sleeve and produced a sutra with written kanji. Bowing his head, low deep and respectful, he whispered an chanted prayer. Than tossed the kanji into the fiery pit.

The earth trembled and this time, the earth did not split further open. Boulders and large rocks, rolled down into the blazing liquid. Distant screams of frightened villagers was heard and tree's cracked, giving into the strength of the earth quake.

Inuyasha, lowered himself to steady himself and keep from falling. " MONK! YOU DUMB ASS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

The two woman screamed with fear and their bodies stumbled back wards. Sango, fell into the weakened monk and Kagome, lost her footing. With horror, the other three watched the young priestess, fall into the burning pit and desperately cling to the sides of the decaying cliff.

"KAGOME!" A high-pitch, terrified voice of Sango, rang out. Both men, skidded across the earth's flat surface, grasping for the priestess' hand.

Inuyasha's clawed hand, reached first and Kagome, dangled from his clawed finger tips. Her white finger tips, dug into his flesh, desperate to save herself. Both looked at each other, feeling the enormous heat emitting from the hellish pit and causing their skin to perspire. Kagome, appeared sad and accepting. Inuyasha, felt a flash of fear jolt through him. Realizing her unspoken message.

His other hand, struggled and darted out, attempting to offer more strength, with his pull. Amber eyes, went wide and he watched her body slowly plummet to the searing lava, below them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Loyalty of Friends**

Sweltering invisible waves of heat, pushed against the young miko's back and she felt the inevitable warmth sting her tender skin, through her attire. Dark raven locks, twisted and twirled, framing her line of vision. Tortured screams and heartbroken cries, that would be her last memory of her best friend. Concern and despair attempted to reach her plummeting form, however, only one thing remained real. Amber eyes, that locked on her blue grey and for a moment, she thought she seen, fear.

Stifling heated air, blew past her airborne body and the inferno below her, would break her fall. The deep chasm, became more intense and blistering in temperature, as time slowly went on. No longer, did she just feel a sting on her back, now she noticed a burning, painful feeling. Smoke streams outlined her form and she knew her clothing was burning. She had not even came close to the burning lava and yet, she would die before she even touched its shinning surface.

Too hot, too painful and a horrible scream emitted from her partly open mouth. Her tortured cry, echoed along the walls and reached the terrified ears, of three figures above.

ooOoo

Sango, knelt and almost curled into a fetal position. Leaning on her hands and clawing at the sides of the open chasm, she was frozen with heartbreak. Miroku, sat frozen in shock. His hands, rested on the shoulders of Sango and he kept pulling her towards him. Preventing the young slayer, from falling for the same fate as her friend. Inuyasha's eyes, scanned the terrain of the steep walls, hoping to find something that would offer him leverage. Unfortunately, nothing appeared stable or strong enough to support the weight of his body. Was this the true fate of the four chosen warriors? To loose the one recognized as love by the Gods? Impatience crept up inside the hanyou and he bent his knee's, readying himself to lunge.

The Gods, must have been waiting for this moment and carefully watching the hanyou, known as courage. They knew, he would be the one to attempt the unthinkable and rise to the occasion. For at that exact moment, a piercing numbing high-pitched noise, blasted from an unseen source below them. Inuyasha, fell to his knee's being taken off guard and his clawed hands dug into his skull. Pain, surged through his body and he squirmed in agony. His suffering cries, blended with the tortured scream of the plummeting miko. Sango, was relentless with her pleading cries, while watching her friend and Miroku, watched the hanyou with great confusion. No one else, understood what was going on with Inuyasha and what-ever was occurring, did not affect them. Everything seemed so surreal and unnatural.

Suddenly, without warning or even a slight hint of what was to happen, a female cat like scream raced up from behind the three figures above. Inuyasha, forced one eye to slightly open, Sango did not care to notice and Miroku, fell on his side, pulling a hysterical Sango with him.

Miroku, noticed a whoosh of air, pass over the top of them. As if, a large heavy object moved like lightning over the three figures. Inuyasha, continued to writhe and cry out in distress. The monk, practically jumped to the edge and attempt to find the passing object. Instead he seen, a yellow blur move with grace and skill, at a speed not humanly possible. He heard another cat like scream echoing along the walls below them.

ooOoo

At this point, the pain was too much and the heat was so intense, the miko could no longer draw in air. Her eyes closed, succumbing to her inevitable fate and the world went dark around her. Kagome's last memory, was vision of a crumbling unstable earth walls, slowly chipping away around her, a blazing heat that enveloped her and she heard Sango's mournful screams.

ooOoo

A brilliant, blinding light lit up the already glowing river of lava. Large bubbles, became like ocean waves that gained momentum and moved erratically. The earth quaked with mortal emotion and the walls crumbled, once again. The flowing lake below, turned into a swirling churning mass of thick heated liquid and it seemed to rise, quickly.

Two figures above, watched in horror and fell back wards from the unpredictable lash out, from mother nature. The hanyou, rolled away not able to break away from the sirens that coursed through his body. From above, the world responded to the events below them.

A lone tear, fell down Sango's face and she sniffled one last plea. " Please, NO! PLEASE! Kagutsuchi, do not take away my sister! Take me instead!" She curled into the waiting arms of her new monk friend, sobbing.

With the last word that passed the slayers lips, a chain reaction occurred. A friend, is more than just someone you know. A friend, would stand by their friends side, until the very end. Maybe that is what it took and for the other two needed to see. The Gods had chosen friendship well. Her loyalty and compassion, became the key to a hidden unseen door. A door needed to be opened, for everything else t happen, at one time and with great haste.

Small orbs of white colored lights, flew from the living landscape around them. They plummeted into the depths below and surround the falling miko. The cat like scream, called out recognizing the kami spirits of the living world around them and the figure slowed itself directly under the falling priestess. Kagomes' seemingly lifeless and scorched body, fell on to the soft fur back of her unknown savior. A deep male voice, spoke with a foreign mysterious language and the team responded, immediately.

The lava became, unstable and angry. It tunneled itself around the figures below and waged a battle of strength.

Sango, fisted the dirt above and hope dared to glimmer across her features. The monk, was stunned and unable to respond. The hanyou, was released from the unknown torturous sound and he was slowly becoming more aware, to the events around him.

The tunnel of lava, forced itself higher, refusing to release its captured prey. Until its peak, ejected its cone-shaped cocoon far in to the sky, above world outside. The peak, immediately responded to the frigid temperatures of the outside world and hardened, into dark pumice stone.

In the widest part of the hardened structure, an impregnated bulge held the cluster, that included Kagome. An intense light glowed and a powerful surge of energy pushed outward. Cracks were heard and a landslide of blasted rock, fell back into the depths below.

The three figures, stood watching with awe and fascination. A heavenly light, glowed around a fiery ferocious cat demon and the limp arms of their miko, hung on either side. The cat slowly, floated back down to the ground below and the orbs of light retreated to the landscape around them.

Painfully slow, the cat became earth bound and refused to look away from the slayers large brown orbs. As soon as the cat landed, Sango practically threw herself at her friends body.

"Kagome! Say something! KAGOME!" She tugged at the miko's body, pulling her sister to her lithe form and cradling her like a child.

The miko, did not stir and seemed unresponsive. The slayer, laid her open palm on the chest of Kagome, checking to see if her friend was breathing. Before the slayer could even sigh with relief, deep tones of an unknown male spoke to the group.

"Slayer, did you have such little faith that your friend would live? You have proven yourself as the chosen warrior of my sister, Amaterasu."

Every person below, sought out the identity of their visitor and the group gasped with surprise. The heavenly red glowing figure hovered above them and he watched them below. His muscular tone body, was heavily dressed with the finest amour and his being glowed with powerful red.

Sango, fell on her knee's and her face fell to the earth, in a deep reverent bow. The two men watched her with confusion and awareness.

"Kagutsuchi, the God of fire. I do not deserve to be in presence!" The humbled lowly tone of the slayer spoke.

Both men, absorbed what the slayer stated and understood who the man was. He was the God of fire and brother of the sun Goddess. The monk followed the slayer's example. However, the hanyou stood scowling at the God above him.

"It is I who am honored to meet the Goddess Amaterasu's fated warrior. You were chosen well." The God's head turned to the angered look of the hanyou. " Inuyasha, son of the kami Inutaisho. Why are you disrespectful and dishonorable? Have I not brought you back your chosen intended?"

A shocked look washed over Inuyasha' face and his face turned deep red. " Chosen!? Intended!? She is neither to me! You only managed to bring back a royal pain in my ass!"

The fire God became impatient and disinterested in the hanyou's apparent game of denial and shame. He drew close the face of the defiant one and Kagutsuchi's eyes glowed a crimson red. " What you chose to accept or not, is not my burden. However, you will show respect to a God."

The hanyou, fell to the earth below and a surprised yelp flew from his mouth. He realized immediately, that the God had forced him into submission.

Kagutsuchi, gave a satisfied grin and he crossed his arms arrogantly. "There, much better. Now slayer, back to you. I wish to reward you and honor my sister, Amaterasu." The powerful God, snapped his fingers and a cat like growl responded. The fury yellow body of Kagome's savior, walked over between the God and Sango. " This is my loyal guardian and servant, Kirara. She is a fire cat-demon and she will serve you well. I am giving you this powerful companion. She will serve and assist you well."

The cat nodded to God and walk over to Sango, sitting next to her new mistress. Sango, stammered her reply, humbly. She quickly, began bowing at the God's feet and uttered her reply. "Thank-you, Kagutsuchi. I do not deserve the honor of such rewards. I will treasure what you have given me."

The God nodded and remained silent. Turning, his body started to float towards Mt Rebun and the open chasm closed, as if healing. " She will serve you well. Inuyasha, I will tell your father of your progress. It would do you justice to follow the blood of your ancestors."

Inuyasha, scowled and he refused to snap back with what he wanted to tell the God to do. The monk, assisted Sango with the body of Kagome and the growing group of chosen warriors, retreated to a neighbors hut.

Kirara, stopped and looked back towards Mt. Rebun. The cat demon, bowed gracefully to her creator and former master. " Go Kirara, protect and honor my sister." With that last said to the cat demon, the God disappeared with a blink of light and the cat sniffed out her mistress's location.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Lesson To Learn**

The stillness in the hut, was tense and almost stifling. The slayer, worked quickly to remove her friends clothing and apply herbs, mixed by the miko's once able hands. Once she had applied the necessary medication and wrapped her body with loose linen, Sango sat back to pray.

Miroku, knocked quietly and Sango signaled to him that it was okay to come back in. Soon after, both monk and hanyou, walked inside.

The owners of the hut, had retreated into the caves of the mountains and left the hut abandoned. Sango knew the people and felt comfortable using their structure, temporarily. So, the situation felt natural for the young slayer and even the monk. The hanyou, was beside himself.

"How long do you think it will take for the wench to heal? We have to make it back to the main lands soon." He grumbled and bitterly spat out his words.

Sango, paused in her efforts to stoke the fire pit and begin making the evening meal. "However long it takes for her to heal properly. A weak or longer, possibly. Most of her burns looked superficial, however, there were a few places that appeared more serious than the rest."

The monk, nodded his head and stretched out, exhausted from the days events. " Inuyasha my friend, you must have patience. Our dear lady miko, is not able to heal as quickly, as yourself."

Inuyasha, crossed his arms and his brows drew tightly together. " Weak humans! How pathetic you are! Well, I am not going to sit here in this run down shack, hoping that an angry God does not find us again!"

"Its not like she injured herself or did this on purpose! How inconsiderate of you! All we can do is give her the time she needs in order to heal properly!" Sango huffed her words with frustration.

"Not on purpose, huh? Maybe the klutz will learn to stand on her feet instead of falling on her ass! I know I didn't do anything to deserve waiting like a target!" Inuyasha, build more walls around himself, inside. Refusing to show any sympathy for the young woman. He knew that Kagome almost died today. Just like his beloved Kikyo. Feeling for anyone, was way too risky.

Sango, stood up and clenched her fists. Her usual brown eyes, glared daggers to the fuming hanyou. " HOW DARE YOU, YOU, YOU ARROGANT JERK! SHE ALMOST DIED TODAY AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS WHEN CAN WE LEAVE! TELL YOU WHAT, ASSHOLE, FIX YOUR OWN DINNER! I HAVE A FRIEND, NO, FAMILY I NEED TO TEND TO!" If her weapon would have been in her hands, Inuyasha would have felt her wrath. Nice thick lethal boom-a-rang, for a nice thick head! Kirara, stood loyally and sensed her mistress's anger. A low threatening growl rumbled towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha, stood stiffly and his pride refused to let him concede. He knew the slayer was right, his ego meant more to him. " Fine! If you two JACK-ASSES, want to sit around and waste time, be my guest! I have better things to do! I MIGHT be back!" He stood defiantly and slapped the bamboo doorway to the side. The broken strings, allowed one side of the make-shift door, to hang haphazardly.

The screaming voice of the angry slayer called out to him. " FINE! Like we needed you in the first place! Go sleep in the forest for all I care!" Sango, stood and her anger was rolling off of her in waves. Kirara, stood by her side, protectively and Miroku, sat in the back in shook. Was Inuyasha really that cold and insensitive?

ooOoo

Tree's had been going by in a blur and the coated forest floor had given way to snow-covered rocky terrain. Little of the world that sped by, was actually noticed by the hanyou. The only thing he cared about, was getting himself, far away. Far away, from a screaming woman, an ailing monk and a tiny hut. Far away, from a woman that looked to much like someone else but was becoming more of a temptation, than even his deceased beloved could. Far away, from caring, giving and over-all, feeling.

So lost in his thoughts, he did not notice how a barrier had been erected around the forest, he ran away into. How, quiet the world had become and how he could not smell anything. Even his aura, had shut itself up inside behind his emotional stone wall. Deep inside himself, he could find solace basking in the memory of his dead lover. A place, where no one could find him or take away, what was already gone.

ooOoo

Far above the small island, two Gods watched with great interest. They watched the young hanyou, bounce and leap across the tree topped forest. Creating a red blur, that led him deeper into the forested and mountain's terrain.

"Sister, what are you planning to do with the stubborn, impudent one? He has disrespected the God's and turned his back on his pack, for selfish reasons." The concerned eyes of Hachimann, glistened with a inner power.

" He is quite the handful. I believe it is best, we intervene and redirect our young hanyou. I have erected a barrier around the forest and allowed him to flee, deep in the mountains. I think now, brother, would be a good time for a little reunion. You know what needs to be done, Hachimann."

The warrior God, bowed reverently to his sister and spoke impassively. " Yes, Amaterasu. As you wish."

The sun Goddess, watched the last of her rays touch the edges of the earth and concern dwelled on her face. " Make sure that his time alone will not be interrupted. I am sure, our siblings would love to take advantage of his.. Vulnerabilities."

Hachimann, nodded his head with understanding and silently walked away. Sometimes, what needs to be done to strengthen a warrior, opens them to death. He knew, he would need to stand guard and watch the events play out.

ooOoo

Inuyasha, sat at the top of one of the oldest tree's on the island. The enormous evergreen, swayed with the gentle breeze and its prickly branches, poked through the fabric of his attire. He sat, smelling the rich scent of sap from the forested tree's and deep moisture filled snow. He closed his eyes, allowing the peaceful tranquility to calm his frazzled nerves. That is when he noticed, the wind suddenly stopped and how quiet everything was around him. Too quiet.

He opened his eyes, and a low growl emitted from deep inside his chest. Amber orbs, gently scanned the dark terrain and he did not notice anything unusual. He jumped down from the evergreen limbs and his feet softly pushed into the blanket of snow. He stood defensively, watching, listening and he could not sense anything around him. His aura, returned with a small fragment of something he could not quite identify. Whatever the source was, it was member able and remarkable, however, he could not quite place its identity. Curiosity, egged him on and he finally decided, to go check out the faint source.

ooOoo

The slop of Mt. Rebun, was slick with layers of ice and snow. Low laying clouds, made visibility difficult, even with Inuyasha's advantages of being a hanyou. Several times, his determination and stubbornness, motivated him to plunge onward. The nagging sense kept provoking him, to the point, he felt more obsessive than constructive.

After many cuss words and cuts on the bottoms of his feet, he slid down the hill one last time. Standing still for a few moments and regaining his composure, before beginning again, his eyes fell on something close by. A small opening, on the side of the mountain and soft fire light, glistening on the ice-covered rocky opening. He glanced at the peak of the mountain and back at the small cave. Letting out his aura, his eyes opened back to the cave and he set out to discover its contents.

Inside the small opening, he found a small warm campfire and a few items. A bedroll, a pack with dried foods and nights worth of wood, lay a strewn. At the back, two long tunnels sat and he recognized these a lava tunnels. Spreading out his aura, he once again found the direction he should take.

After what seemed to be an half hour of traveling, the hanyou noticed that the tunnel was becoming warmer and more damp. He sniffed the air, thinking he would find evidence of an under ground onsen. His eyes shot open and his heart lurched in his chest.

"Ki-Ki-Kikyo?" He spoke with shocked emotions

The once, deceased woman, stood in a warm underground onsen. A nearby torch, let off enough light to shimmer its light across the smooth water's surface and cause the rock walls to glow. Her porcelain skin, was incandescent and her dark hair glimmered with the flame. Her dark eyes, were just as beautiful as he remembered before. Everything, was like an illusion or a dream produced from the depths of his mind.

"Inuyasha, how did you find me?" Her voice was smooth like silk and his heart melted with its sound. Her dark eyelashes, flirted with the rosy peeks of her cheeks and her soft pink lips, turned up into a delicious smile. Her moves were deliberate and suggestive, as she turned to face her lover. Two small hands, slipped the edges of her long dark tresses, back over her two bare shoulders and she stood with provocative intent.

Inuyasha's amber eyes, grew wide with need and hunger. His starved gaze, slipped from her beautiful face and down the round curves of her naked breasts. His mouth went dry and his heart slowed, when he looked further across the flat plains of her stomach. His heady gaze, paused on the dark curls of her woman hood and her pale slender legs. She stood, unashamed and revealing herself openly. Apparently, she was excited with her moment of exhibition.

An inner flame, glistened in dark emotionless orbs and a wanton smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Inuyasha, was full of conflict and need. He found himself, unable to speak or move. Almost as if, he was bewitched into a deep lust filled trance.

The water below, stirred with the sounds of movement and Kikyo, gracefully perused her prey. "I am happy to see you, koi. I needed you, near me." Her chosen words, were filled with suggestion and he felt her bare form, move closer to his own. When she stood so close to him, that the tips of her nipples brushed against his clothed chest, she spoke again. " Koi, how I enjoy you looking at me, like this." She reached down, grabbed one hand and directed him. She placed his ruff masculine palm, on one naked breast and pushed his own hand with hers on top. Her head fell back slightly and her eyes closed partly. She than took his empty hand and directed it to her moist womanhood. A soft, heated moan expressing her desire and enjoyment, slipped past her beautiful lips. " I was made for you to touch, koi. Why deprive yourself of what you really want and need?"

Inuyasha, moved his hand hesitantly feeling the weight of her soft breast and noticing the hard pebble of her nibble. He closed his eyes and deep breaths escaped his mouth. His fingers moved slightly and he felt the evidence of her need. He gasped, feeling her part those delicious thighs of hers and her hand slip down to cup his growing arousal. Her name slipped of his parted lips and he felt her breath on his face.

Kikyo, knew he wanted her and she loved feeling him touch her in forbidden places. Her small tongue slipped out of her parted mouth and she teased his lips with her own. Between, small samples of her hungry kisses, she spoke with a darkened soft tone. "I need you, in me, koi. I came back to feel you the way we were meant to be."

Inuyasha, could no longer take this torture. He crushed his mouth on her own and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He felt starved and insane. His kisses, were harsh and bruising. His touches, were more like grabbing her exposed flesh and thrusting his fingers into her depths. Her natural scent wafted the air and her arousal was stifling. His breathing was erratic and his heart-beat soared.

"Mmm, koi. You feel so good. Take me as many times as you need. I am yours, forever." Her lust filled voice, called out to him and her body burned with unfulfilled need. Her hips, humped his aggressive prodding fingers and she tore at the front of his clothing. She needed to feel his bare skin against her own.

She tore herself away from his hungry lips and moved her hands down to the ties of his trousers. Her nimble fingers, worked quickly to untie the sash and she pulled on each side of his waist band. She returned a soft kiss to his mouth and she murmured while nibbling on his lips. "More koi. I want you now!"

The hanyou was on fire and over eager to have his lover with him, for all eternity. His hardened length, brushed against her wet lips and they both gasped with need. " Kikyo, let me mark you as my own. I never want to live without you again, koi."

Kikyo smirked against her lovers lips. Her husky voice whispered into his parted mouth. "So you to want me forever? I can not blame you. I belong to no one." She purposely, pushed herself down onto his waiting shaft and ground herself against him. Eager, to be filled with him, deep inside her womb.

Inuyasha, stiffened. His froze and became distant. His nose, quickly sniffed her scent and he knew this was indeed his lover. He felt her soft moist walls, clinching him and her slender legs pulling him in deeper. Her soft aroused breasts against his chest and neck. However, this was not the woman he once loved.

Withdrawing himself from her painfully, he eased her back down to the stone floor of the cave. Tenderly, he kissed her temple, deep in thought.

Kikyo, stood feeling unfulfilled and confused with his clear rejection. "What the hell Inuyasha? I thought you wanted me?"

Inuyasha, placed his hands on his naked waist and glanced down at the floor in front of them. " I did, I mean, I do. But, you are not the same girl. I want this to be forever."

Kikyo, looked frustrated and insulted. She snapped back her composure and reached for her lover, again. " What is forever to us, when an eternity will be our reward once we obtain the shikon no tama, koi?"

That irritated hanyou, pushed her arms away and his brows creased together. " Shikon no tama!? Is this what everything is about? Is this what you really wanted, Kikyo?"

The woman, remained unfazed by the bitterness or hurt in her lovers tone. " Of course not, koi. I love you and want you. The no tama, will just seal our fates for all eternity."

He did not seem convinced and his face twisted with suspicion. " I do not need the no tama to seal myself to what I was destined for! What do you really want, Kikyo? What did you mean by, sealing us when all I have to do is mark you!"

Kikyo, brushed past him and a her tone toyed with him. " Destiny? Please! How naïve of you, Inuyasha. What I really want is to become more powerful than Midiroku. The over rated egotistical bitch needs to have some competition."

Inuyasha, appeared shocked and his voice was washed of any emotion. " What did you mean by, you belong to no one? If you never wanted me, than why did you even bother in the first place? Were you just using me all along? What about how much we loved each other? Why return when I believed you dead?"

A sadistic smile full of no shame, spread wide on her soft lips. " Maybe, once I felt something for you. It is hard to love the unlovable though. I mean, you had your uses once, I suppose. Why return? Maybe, I needed you. Maybe I remembered how much you used to mean to me."

Anger rolled of him in waves and he repressed the urge to scream. " To get the no tama for you? What else?"

By this time, Kikyo had made her way to the shallow pools of the water again. She sighed heavily and looked up at the water drizzling down the open crevice. Inuyasha's eyes bulged with disbelief, watching eight long appendages appear from no where and wrap themselves around the naked form of his ex lover.

Kikyo, greeted the foreigner, enthusiastically and she giggled seductively. Soon, the body of an arachnid, appeared from the stone wall and it pressed itself intimately against Kikyo's naked body.

The woman moaned and she rubbed her womanhood against one wondering appendage of the spider. " Oh Inuyasha, I guess all of you half breeds are good for something. I do rather enjoy some of your perks." She giggled again, and ended with a moan, as the spider pulled her away behind the wall.

Filled full of remorse, shame, hurt and anger, the hanyou roared loudly, while falling to his knee's. Far away, in a hut full of three silent forms. Two alert people, heard the cry of hurt beast. Both looked at each other and the woman shrugged the sound off. The monk, however, closed his eyes for a silent prayer. Miroku hoped, that his friend was safe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Love**

The darkness seemed more comforting, even when the weather was trepid and caked the world, with layers of ice. The frozen exterior of the cave, offered more life to the young hanyou and he willingly trudged through the snow. Escaping the memories he helped create, not just in a cave but in a small village where life seemed once, so simple.

His face was hard and he was numb from the pain he felt. Funny, how you can hate as deep as you love. How you live to never be apart and the next, wish you never met. A wall of stone, was slowly stacking up around his heart, with every step he took. He had to push this far away. Hide the hurt, anger and tears. This world was not forgiving and did not show mercy to the weak an vulnerable. Inuyasha, being a hanyou, meant hope was twisted reality and the only thing real, was pain.

He stumbled, uncharecstically through feet of thick snow and clusters of evergreen. Finding his way, ironically, to the edge of a cliff. The same that he found a miko at earlier.

Amber orbs that resembled more of a sickening distant yellow, watched shadows of crashing waves below him. He drew in the artic crisp air, deeply and listened to the world around him. Trying to quiet his aching heart, searing emotions and disquieted mind. An act of contradiction, finding unrest during a time of solace in nature.

"You seem, troubled, little brother." A voice as cold, as the air around him, spoke casually.

"Go the fuck away. Unless you come to end my time in this world. Otherwise, I am in no mood for your sick games, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha, did not bother to even turn and face his visitor.

"How pathetic you are! I would not bother to strike down, someone so weak and helpless. Especially when your own pity seems to be doing the job." The stoic Lord replied with an air of self-worth.

Inuyasha, remained focused on the midnight draped ocean and the sound of crashing waves.

"The fates are cruel in more way than one tonight. You are not the only person who suffers because of destiny. I commanded to bring you word from our father and our creator God Hachimann. It would seem that you, not the more worthy Lord Sesshomaru, was chosen to perform certain tasks to secure the throne of our Goddess, Amaterasu,. I was asked to bring you this satchel."

Inuyasha, turned and glanced back at his older brother. His lack of interest shown through out his features.

"Show respect to the Gods who created you and the sir who carried your useless soul in his loins. Half-breed, you show dishonor to this family and the Gods." Sesshomaru's tone was sharp and full of disgust.

"Show respect? Honor? Why express my gratitude to the sir and Gods that play sick games? Why be thankful for being born when I am a abomination even in their own eyes?" Inuyasha's tone was cold and uncaring.

Contempt spread through the Lord Sesshomaru's aura and his eyes flashed a threatening red. His voice deepened and his words were laced with venom. " An abomination and an blight to our noble breed. This is true, little brother. However, I will not allow you dishonor our father or our Gods. If it is the Gods fate you become something more, than the loathsome burden you are now?" The Lord paused in his words once his body floated in front of Inuyasha. His eyes glowed crimson and his claws lengthened, glowing a poisonous green. Sesshomaru, grabbed the front of his brothers kimono and pulled him towards his face. " Than destiny, cannot be changed!" Sesshomaru, threw the hanyou backwards and Inuyasha's limp body, hit a cluster of tree's behind them. The cluster of thick trunks, snapped in two and splintered with a sickening snap.

The older brother, quickly gained some altitude and positioned himself over the body of his younger brother. Sesshomaru, moved with lightening speed and strength. He dove straight down, with his lethal claws ready to tear into his brothers chest. Upon impact, a deep rumbling sound was heard and the surrounding forest swayed, with the force of the Lords attack. Inuyasha, attempted to suppress a painful scream, as he felt Sesshomaru's poisonous claws dig through the flesh and bone on his chest.

The Lord, sneered wickedly and his eyes bore through his brothers skull." Tell me little brother, how does it feel, knowing I hold your beating heart in my hands? How easy this would be for me to end your existence? A shame, time was wasted to create the flesh of your body. Especially, when your whore mother will not even mourn your passing." Sesshomaru, spoke mocking his brother and led his own face drop to Inuyasha's ear.

"ENOUGH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, TO DECIDE YOUR BROTHERS FATE!" A foreign males voice, bellowed over Sesshomaru's taunting words.

The older Lord, glanced back barely. Obviously recognizing the person speaking. A vexing smile tugged slightly at one corner of Sesshomaru's lips and he barely relaxed.

"My Lord Inu no Taisho, father, I am doing as our God requested. Giving my brother, what he deserves!" Sesshomaru, did not want to back down. Not when he was so close to ending his brothers life. His eyes flashed with a threatening power. Continuing his mockery.

"I SAID STAND DOWN! NOW, SESSHOMARU!" The older more burley man, grabbed the hair on the back of Sesshomaru's skull and effectively pulled the Lord back. " Release your brother if you honor the flesh of your father. Hachimann did not create for you to destroy out of jealously!" Sesshomaru, opened his hand and raised his brow. Never loosing focus on his younger brothers eyes. Inu no Taisho, threw his son to the side, easily and growled with frustration." You dishonor you ancestors and your Gods. Leave and do not return! I am ashamed." Inu no Taisho, turned his back to Sesshomaru and knew his words had an effect.

Sesshomaru, growled with anger and his voice held deep-seated hatred." FINE! Protect your bastard and keep your whore! I will become more powerful than you someday and show you what a disgrace you are to our clan, father!"

The older Lord, snapped his head to the side and his voice dropped down a few octaves. He growled and let his power seep outward to his oldest son. " Know your place son and your destiny. Or you will bring shame to yourself."

Sesshomaru, whirled around and disappeared into the night sky. Inu no Taisho, turned back to his injured son, laying on the forest floor. He watched emotions play across his sons's features and Taisho's eyes softened. With admiration and love, the father absorbed how much his son looked like his mate.

Inuyasha, sat amazed and astonished with the person in front of him. His ears heard Sesshomaru call this person, "father." He recognized the Inu traits of the man in front of him, however, his father had died when he was born. He sniffed the air and caught the man's scent.

Amber eyes bulged with disbelief." Fath-father?"

Inu no Taisho, paused and a sad look flooded his face. "Yes son, it is me." The older man's eyes shifted from his son's face, to his clasped hand across his chest. He bent over to examine the almost mortal wound that his youngest son almost suffered from. Inuyasha froze and appeared to be in a state of shock.

"You have your mother's eyes. Where is the miko you were traveling with?' The older man questioned, while working on the hanyou's wound.

His father's question, played a curious game in his mind and he paused in his stupor. Until, Inu no Taisho looked at his soon directly, with a persistent enquiring look. "Uh, she is, uh, back with Miroku and Sango in the hut."

Taisho, sighed and stood up." Take me to her." His request, was more of a demand than a simple statement.

Inuyasha, nodded slowly and winced as he stood. "Where were you?" His voice was quiet and filled with heart-felt emotion.

"That is a long story son. My time with you now, is short-lived. I was sent to full-fill my Gods request."

Again, the hanyou stood silent before beginning his trek, back to the hut.

ooOoo

The Inu duo, walked quickly and silently through the forest. No other words were exchanged between the pair and an uncomfortable tension settled between them. This did not go unnoticed by either, father or son.

Upon arrival, the bamboo matted doorway, slipped to the side and Inuyasha stood grumbling, staring back into the faces of his curious traveling companions. He stepped into the room and his father soon joined him. Instantly, worry and regret etched his masculine features. The father, hurried to the unconscious miko's side.

"Has she been like this, the whole time, slayer?" Taisho requested.

"Yes, my Lord. She has stirred a few times since we brought her here. I believe that is mostly due to the deeper burns. My Lord, she developed a fever earlier. I am unable to break it. Kagome, alone knows the correct herbs to pick and she used most of her supplies for the villagers."

The older man's face, softened and he place his palm on the priestess' fore head. A grim line, pulled on his lips. " She is too hot. Indeed, I believe that infection is settling in. I guess everything is up to you now, son."

A slapped disbelieving look, spread across Inuyasha's face." Me? What the hell can I do! I can't do anything for the dumb wench now!"

The older man, clicked his tongue and a serious look adorned him. " If it is death you want, for you and the miko, than death it will be. I guarantee that before sunrise, you both will be dead."

Everyone in the room, was confused and lost. The older man's logic, did not have any common sense and no one could make a close assumption even.

"If the bitch drops dead, how the hell is that going to effect me?" The hanyou's words spat out.

Sango, growled low and started to sit up. She felt the need, to put the hanyou back in his place and she refused to allow him the luxury, of disrespecting her vulnerable friend. Miroku, seen the older Lords expression and put his arm up, to hold the angered slayer back.

As the monk and slayer, argued. The older Lord, looked back at the still miko. He reached down and started untying her clothing. This brought about, more angered protests from the slayer and an embarrassed hanyou. Inu no Taisho, pulled her front open, careful to protect the miko's modesty. He gently used the back of his hand to sweep her limp head and long strands of hair, out of the way. That is when everyone gasped, at what they seen. On the upper portion of Kagome's collar bone and still near the base of her neck, sat a curious scar. An oddly shaped, almost heart-shaped scar. The form seemed sloppy and almost unnoticeable. However, with the clear open view, everyone recognized its apparent shape. They also understood, the meaning of its placement.

Inuyasha's eye brows went from high, near his hairline. To low, and scrunched together. All in a matter of a few seconds. " Love. The mark I was told she would bear, proving she represents love and destined by the Gods. Who the hell marked a priestess?"

Taisho, smirked and clasped the shoulders of his son. A warm look, reappeared on his face. " Her destiny is more than the shikon jewel and a warrior. Son, this woman is your intended. That is why I am here."


	18. Chapter 18

**Understanding**

His father's words, fell on the hanyou's ears like loud slow thrums of a large ancient drum. His mind, processed the new information, at a painstaking slow pace. As if mirroring the hanyou's sense of denial. Inuyasha, felt his heart-beat slow down and his stomach grow cold.

"What the fuck are you talking about, old man!?"

Taisho, remained unmoved and detached from his son's rude behavior. " Exactly what I said, SON! This miko is your mate. Created and born specifically for you. This is not the first encounter you have had with the young miko."

A bitter anger, welled-up inside the hanyou and his face became cold. " I never asked for the bitch!? What gives you or the Gods the right to play games with me!? I refuse to be forced into such an arraignment! Women are deceitful, unpredictable and their loyalties belong to their own selfish desires! If the Gods willed this, let their own decisions be plainly known! Not hide like the cowards I am trained to hunt! Take the bitch for yourself and leave!"

The older man, pulsed with deep resentful anger and his aura flashed around his form. " DO NOT SPEAK OF YOUR CREATOR WITH SUCH DISRESPECT AND DISHONOR! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE, EVEN MY OWN BLOOD TO SPIT IN FACES OF OUR GODS!" Taisho's, eyes flashed a crimson red and his hands fisted into his sons kimono.

Inuyasha, growled low in this throat, without hesitation and reacted to his father's approach. " YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, FATHER! YOU LEFT ME WHEN I WAS STILL A BABE, WITH NOT THOUGHT FOR WHAT YOU LEFT-BEHIND! MY NAME IS INUYASHA TAISHO AND I WILL NOT STAND DOWN FOR WHO I AM AND WHAT I BELIEVE! IF THE GODS OR YOU WANTED MY UNLIMTED LOYALTY, YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME FOR DEAD AND IN THE ARMS OF THAT DARK WITCH!" Inuyasha, pushed his father back successfully and buried his claws into his father's flesh.

A loud roar shook the tiny hut and echoed through out the island. Miroku and Sango, huddled themselves in the far corner of the room. Unable to make a get-away, through the open door. Both Inu's stood clamped into one another. Son's claws dug into his father's chest and he bowed his entire upper body, refusing to submit. Father's open mouth, clamped down on his son's neck and blood leaked down the hanyou's front. A predatory growl, so deep and loud, it trembled the walls of the small home. A foreign ancient language that the duo clearly understood. Appearing more animalistic and barbaric. A power struggle between the two men, where there are no winners or losers.

Taisho, shook his head and his sons flesh tore with his flinging head. Inuyasha, started to growl and ended his sound with a whine. The hanoyou's foot slipped down slightly and his body started to arch with his father's demands. Refusing to submit and forcing himself to find new strength, Inuyasha, pushed into his fathers grip.

The father knew, his stubborn hard-headed son needed to learn and quick. So Taisho, effortlessly flicked his head to the side and watched his son's body fly through the air. Inuyasha, was thrown through the side of the hut and into a neighboring cluster of tree's. Leveling the tall timber, to stumps and ripping the hanyou's back. Another loud roar was heard and Taisho, jumped from the remnants of the broken home, to where his son lay.

"DO NOT CHALLENGE YOUR ALPHA OR I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER, WISHING FOR DEATH! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DISHONOR ME OR YOUR GODS! IF YOU CONTINUE TO TRY, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH AND REMOVE THE DISGRACE I LEFT BEHIND, SON! IF YOU CHOOSE TO LET YOUR MIKO DIE? YOU WILL WATCH HER SUFFER IN WAYS, NO LIVING SHOULD! THAN YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE ONLY WORSE!"

Inuyasha, tried to stand and fell back wards to the forest floor. He was weak and full of conflicting emotions. A rebellious heart, that beat inside his chest demanded he stand his ground, however, his human half yearned to please his father.

A half sobbing sound broke from deep inside the hanyou's throat. He attempted to regain his composure and instead revealed more than he anticipated. "WHY!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!? IS IT BECAUSE I AM A HALF-BREED? YOU LEFT ME TO DIE SINCE I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY NIGHTS, I HID MYSELF LIKE A COWARD! A SMALL CHILD BEGGING FOR THE PROTECTION OF HIS FATHER AND LOVE OF HIS MOTHER! WHERE WERE YOU!? BUSY WITH YOUR GODS!" The hanyou struggled to sit up and look his father in the face. However, his broken body refused to let him. Convinced to face his sire and look him directly in the eye, as he spoke. The hanyou, lifted his face and glared at Taisho, as he spoke, instead.

A soft look, washed across the father's face and hurt flickered, from the depth of his own eyes. " You think, it was easy leaving you? You think, I left you as an abomination and to die? " A pain filled expression, washed across his aging face.

Inuyasha, sat still and he refused to break eye contact with his sire. He had made his point and refused to back down.

"I died, defending you. No one wanted a "half-breed." When I looked at you, still even now, I seen everything that was anything to me. You, are more than what you think. You are part of what your mother and I are together." He refused to turn back around and look into his son's face. Remembering, hurt to much and knowing the truth, hurt even more.

The hanyou's hard lines, softened and he seemed confused with his father's expression. Hearing his mother mentioned and her relationship with Taisho, was too much. Inuyasha, recomposed himself and his harness flickered, again. "Are? I think you mean, were, old man. She is dead. Has been for a long time!"

Inuyasha's words, floated in the air between them and the hanyou did not have time to react. Taisho, turned abruptly and lunged at his broken son." YOU DO NOT NEED TO TELL ME ABOUT HER DEATH! I WAS THERE! AS FOR THE, "WERE" AND "ARE"? SHE STILL LIVES IN ME TO THIS DAY! YOUR MATE NEVER LEAVES YOU AND SHE ALWAYS REMAINS A PART OF YOU! SHE IS THE HALF THAT MAKES ME WHOLE AND I WOULD RATHER SUFFER AN ETERNITY, THAN LIVE ONE MINUTE WITHOUT HER!"

The tension was so thick, between father and son, you could cut the emotion from the air. Both Inu's panted and glared deeply into one another eye's. A meek voice was heard speaking and announcing another arrival.

"Taisho, my love, please let go of our son." A tiny woman with long flowing hair spoke. Her quiet elegant voice, was barely a whisper and flitted through the passing breeze.

Taisho, glanced back, briefly and a low growl escaped his mouth. "Izayoi, he has disgraced us and our Gods. He refuses to acknowledge his mate and dishonors himself. My love, tell me that we were more than what he has become."

The tiny woman, walked carefully and with a natural grace. Standing close to her mate, her hand laid gently on his arm. "My love, please. Do not waste our time together. I have longed to hold our precious son in my arms."

Almost as if the still body of Inuyasha, burned the older man's skin. Taisho, jerked back and stood obediently, at a distance. " I will honor your request, my love. He shares our blood and love."

Izayoi, smiled meekly and with a radiant love. Her large dark eyes, glanced down at the shocked face of her son and tears pooled on her bottom lids. Two tears, escaped and slid down her glowing beautiful face. "Inuyasha, my son!" Emotion cracked her voice and she stifled her need to release. Years of pain, love and heart-ache flowed through her aura.

The young hanyou, tried to push himself back. Not wanting to believe, accept the presence of his mother and than find out, he had to let go. Wide amber eyes, glistened and his tone was full of uncertainty. " Momma?"

Izayoi, leaned down, unable to resist the urge any longer. She pulled his stiff body, into her welcoming embrace and sobbed. "My son! How I have missed you."

Taisho, stood quietly and sadness crept from his own heart. The reunion was bitter-sweet and a blessing they did not deserve.

ooOoo

"Why now? Why have you been allowed to come back now, of all times?" The uncertainty had not completely passed from the hanyou, even after his parents had assisted his needs. Taisho, had returned to the hut to help the humans with necessary repairs and to ensure the safety of the ailing miko. Izayoi, sat next to her son attempting to reassure him.

"I do not understand everything myself, son. I was asked to come to you tonight, along with the rest of your family." Her kind voice spoke.

An eyebrow shot up and his face scowled. " Sesshomaru, is anything but fu.. My family. I do not understand, with everything else I have been through tonight, why now? Why wait until I loved another, become heart-broken and just lead me back to the arms of another woman?"

"Inuyasha, I know that I have not been here and I have no right to tell you my opinion of your prior love. I can say, that a mate is something more than any love will every be. I know some details of the evening and I can say, that if a woman loves you, she will not try to destroy you. That is the love you deserve and need."

Inuyasha, thought over her mother's words." What if I am not ready? What if there is too much hurt and so soon after the hurt was done? I don't want another person to hurt like I have tonight."

Kindness and understanding, swept across the mother's face. " I understand and it makes me proud knowing you would refuse to hurt another person so deeply. Inuyasha, do you understand what your father was saying to you earlier?"

A childish angry look and crossed arms, reacted to her question. Causing the mother to giggle quietly to herself. " Kinda hard to know what he was saying, while he was kicking my ass!"

"Oh my son, you make me smile! Even with your childish ways and stubborn behavior. I mean, when Taisho was speaking about a mate? Do you understand the depth and entire truth to his words?"

The hanyou, sat with a confused expression and nodded his head, no.

" My son, a mate is created to be the exact half for each other. Not just for this life time but for all eternity. Once joined, one half cannot exist with out the other. For me, I never have to wonder or doubt. I feel everything your father feels. We share all our emotions, good or bad, together. He is my peace, my happiness and reason to love. We create what is meant for us to share, together and together we do not have to try to be anything, but what we are. Your mate, is irreplaceable and a person you can never be without. Ask your father, during our time of separation, he was driven to the point of insanity. "

Inuyasha, sighed and listened carefully. He was still unsure about the whole mate subject. " When did Kagome and I meet?"

The stern voice of his father spoke. " You met her, before you were born. The Gods created the essence of who you are and she accepted you. The mark on her body, carried with her because the love intended for the two of you, runs deep. Your love is anticipated, yes. However, the bond between you and Kagome, will be legendary. We do not share, what you two alone will create."

Inuyasha, thought deeply and his parents words hit a cord deep inside him. " What do I have to do?"

" Tonight, you must give her some of yourself. You must give her some of your aura, through your intended mark. Later, you have to complete the bond by binding yourself to her forever. You will know what to do. You are truly blessed my son. No other has shared this type of bond."

"What do you mean? You and mom became mates. You gave her your mark!"

Taisho, smiled fondly. " This is true. I did claim her and she was born for me, as well. However, she did not carry my mark before we met. Your intended was marked before birth." Taisho, watched his son and all the emotions, his son felt, played across his expression. " When you both are ready, when your love for each other surpasses anything ever known before, than you may finish the bond. Until than, you can save her tonight by acknowledging your mark of intent. Than venture to Mt. Rebun and find Totosai. You have training to complete with him."

The hanyou, looked at his father curiously." Training? What for?"

"I was not here, to help you understand the beast inside you. It is important to the success of this mission and to ensure the safety of your miko. You must find balance between your human and demon. As for the rest of the world and what they label you as, piss on them!"

Taisho, slapped his son on his shoulder and the hanyou groaned. "Even if part of that world is my half-brother and your other son?"

His father sighed and rubbed the back of his head. " Even with your brother. Apparently, your former woman, was sent by the Gods who wish to see you dead. Your brother, swears his loyalties to the same Gods I do. However, he has a lot to learn, still."


	19. Chapter 19

**Tests and Love**

The early morning sun light, shimmered on the distant ocean surface. Like small fragments of smooth pieces of glass, they reflected the golden warmth, that marked another day. Deep white snow, illuminated a purity and a soft breeze whispered past the hanyou's sensitive ears.

A surreal vision was cast, with his majestic honorable form. Bent over the shivering miko and his parents stood nearby. Dawn cast on display behind the small group of people, making their bodies glow with the golden rays. Two other people sat nearby, a slayer and a monk, watching the inspiring scene.

"The choice is still yours son. The Gods have created a love, that no other living being will experience. You can accept their generosity and spend your days praising the undeserved blessing." His mother spoke quietly and watched her son, knowingly.

"Or spend your life cursed and blaming your creators. You decide." The deeper baritone voice of his father, finished.

Inuyasha, sat bent over the young beautiful woman. His amber eyes, scanned her inviting form and he breathed in her scent deeply. Allowing her unique smell to calm his worn emotions. Refusing to look back, he replied while keeping is vigilante watch. "Mom, Dad, why did you leave?"

His mother's eyes shimmered and a sadness poured from her. " We did not leave, because we wanted to. We left, because our time here was done. In order for you to become the man you are today, we had to leave and watch you from a far."

The young man, closed his eyes to repress the hurt he felt. Breathing in deeply, he calmed himself once again. " If I wanted to leave now, with you, could I?"

A sobbed gasp, was heard from the shocked mother. " You would want to throw away everything, your father and I, created together? Son, you are the best of each of us. You are more than what I am alone or your father. Because we left, you bring us honor by being who you are! Never regret or allow any person to degrade that."

A silhouette, of woman's body cast from the center of the shinning sun. A familiar voice spoke with soothing gentleness. " Its time."

Taisho, sighed with a longing sense. " Son, it is time for your mother and I do go. What do you choose?"

Inuyasha, still remained transfixed on Kagome's face. He spoke with confidence and an uncharacteristic gentleness. " I choose love."

As the hanyou bent, towards the mark to release some of his aura through his lips, his parents embraced one another. Their bodies seemed to meld into one unique form and their physical bodies, disappeared. Love radiated, around the area and pushed outward, like a calm peaceful wave. The two orbs, danced around one another, before drifting up to the heavens.

The proud and loving voice, of his mother spoke one last time. " We will never stop loving you and we are always with you."

A solitary lonely tear, fell sweetly down Inuyasha's tender expression filled face. His lids remained closed and his lips touched Kagome's small mark.

As soon as his lips touched, the point of connection glowed with a deep passionate color. He withdrew his face and watched life to pour through her. Another tear, fell from his other eye as he witnessed a bright color of pink to slowly envelop her entire body. The small jagged harsh looking mark, mutated. Forming a more mature, perfect and noticeable display. Her blue grey eyes, snapped open and she sucked in air, deeply.

Inuyasha's brows, scrunched together with concern and doubt began to shadow his mind. Kagome, arched her back and a gasp was heard from her open mouth. The pink tones, slowly faded and drifted to just a dim light. Until the light disappeared completely and she responded by laying still once again.

Sango, was panicked and she crawled towards her slumbering friend. Pushing the miko's limp body, to her side, the slayer tore the bandages away. A shocked joyful cry was heard from Sango. Her own brown eyes, weld with tears, of happiness.

"She is healed! Praise Buddah! Not even a scar! OH, Miroku, come see! Kagome is healed!"

Miroku, moved closure and his own bewildered expression, peeked over to inspect. "I have never, seen or heard of this.. Inuyasha, she is healed!"

Inuyasha, felt a small bit of remorse, oddly and he felt grateful at the same time. A small part, almost did not want the story of this miko being his intended, to be correct. However, he felt overwhelmed with the happiness and joy, that Kagome was healed. He noticed, the undeniable attachment he felt. This angel was truly his mate. He almost felt, afraid.

"Let her rest for a few more hours. When she wakes, we will eat and prepare to head towards Mt. Rebun." Inuyasha, spoke to his two companions.

He picked up Kagome and headed back to a small cave nearby. His two companions, did not move at first and watched the hanyou, amazed.

"You two going to follow me and find shelter nearby. I know.. Of a place. It will be warm and dry. I will go hunt for food and wood, once we get there."

The two jumped up and practically ran after their hanyou friend. The group moved steadily and their mood reflected, the moments passed. A new confidence was awoken in each soul. They were happy to have the miko back. They were confused with the events that had taken place and strong positive feeling. Strong because, their Gods had so much destined for them and everything pointed to a success. A mutual bond was formed between the group that day. A bond that would not be easily broken.

ooOoo

Generations of humans and demons, knew that Mt. Rebun had a reputation of being occasionally, unstable. The group sat, alert and uneasy, knowing they were inside a cave that led to the inner most part of the dormant volcano.

Kagome stirred briefly, every once in a while and fell back into a deep slumber. Miroku, worked tirelessly writing kanji on small pieces of papers. Replenishing his supply of sacred sutras. Sango, sat starring into the crackling fire. Too nervous to admit her concerns out loud. Inuyasha, sat quietly near the open mouth of the cave. Watching and listening to the world outside. Keeping watch protectively and occasionally glancing over to the sleeping woman, he would soon call mate.

"Inuyasha, I do not mean to complain or even doubt the point of us traveling to Mt. Rebun. However, it is still day light out and I was wondering what is the point of us sitting here?" Miroku spoke with carefully chosen words.

Inuyasha, remained still and silent. The aged unfamiliar voice of an approaching visitor, answered the monk's question.

"Because all of you need to get your act together! You are here to learn how to become warriors, a team worthy of the Gods and even mates."

The group turned towards the old man and a curious mood fell on two of the members. Inuyasha, stood still understanding who was speaking and what he was saying.

"Sango, Miroku, this is Totosai. My families loyal servant and master blacksmith."

"Inuyasha, what do you mean?" Sango, moved gracefully forward.

"He means, all of you suck!" Totosai's harsh words spilled out across the area.

"Totosai, do not be so harsh with our young Lord and his companions! We are here out of loyalty and respect of our master!" The tiny wise voice of Myoga spoke quickly.

"When do we begin this, training, you speak of and what is it you wish for us to do?" the calm steady voice of the monk, questioned.

Totosai, craned his thin frail neck and an amused look plastered his expression. " We begin, yesterday. You will find out the details of your training, as time passes. Where you are going? Here, in the depths of this volcano. However, since half the training consists of teams of two, we do have to wait for the miko to awaken." The old man, became very serious. He looked directly at the young hanyou. " Only the Gods know why this two of you are a perfect match. I am concerned that your loyalties are still with another."

The small flea jumped onto the old man's shoulder, perching himself up high enough. "Yes, I must agree my friend. It would seem that even though he has accepted the young miko, his mind still strays."

"What the fuck ever! You two idiots have no clue what I am thinking or feeling! The bitch will make it through training. If she doesn't than that is her own stupid dumb ass fault!"

Totosai, drew close to the face of the defiant hanyou. " Care to stake your life on that theory? This woman, holds the keys of success or death. However, you will be the one in control of both fates. If you refuse to put away your straying mind and lingering feelings, than you will be the cause of failure."

Inuyasha, narrowed his eyes and he felt vulnerable to the crowded room. " I have not thought or feelings for any person. I will honor and respect what has been generously given to me. You have my word."

The old man, remained unconvinced. " We will see what your word means. Honor and respect or more than boastful phrases, young man. We will see, who is in your heart and mind."


	20. Chapter 20

**Awaken**

Kagome's body felt completely warm and safe. The only two words that could describe her present state. Her eyes remained closed, however, her other senses seemed overly alert and almost, protective. A familiar voice spoke to Kagome but, she struggled to remember the person's identity. Soft soothing words and a comforting tone, nudged Kagome coaxing her to open her eyes.

The last thing that Kagome had remembered was falling into the depths of the open chasm. Shuttering at the memory of her flesh burning, she crossed her arms to reach for the back of each arm. Confusion spread across her calm features and she heard the voice speak once again.

"Miko, your hanyou has healed you. Your sacrifice was not done in vain."

Kagome, sat up abruptly and scanned her surroundings. She was sitting in a vast field of summer flowers and green swaying grass. A slight breeze blew past her, consuming her form with warmth. A hint of confusion etched her searching eyes. " It is winter not summer? Where am I? This looks like my island, but everything is wrong. Am I dead? Is that why I am here? Who is speaking to me and why does she think I have a hanyou?"

The soft comforting voice of Kagome's visitor, radiated from everywhere around the young miko. As the woman spoke, the wind blew in gently and her tone vibrated Kagome's aura in a gentle but soothing way.

" Miko, you are not dead but merely asleep. You will wake up soon, however, I have many things to tell you. I will come near you, in my physical form. Do not fear, my young daughter."

Mixed emotions, splayed across the miko's youthful features and her mind absorbed each word she heard. Her sparkling blue-grey eyes, grew wide with amazement and deep emotions darkened the intensity in her watchful gaze.

Kagome, gasped with surprise and she stumbled with excitement to pull her body into a deep respectful bow. "Amaterasu, Goddess of sun and fertility."

At the peak of small nearby rolling hill, the Goddess stood strong and radiating blinding rays of sun. The intense glare, of her powerful presence dimmed willingly to a more comfortable display. Making the Goddess glow with a golden warmth.

"Daughter, I am here to tell you of your fate. A tale of a miko and a hanyou. I am also here to show to you the power locked up and hidden inside you. We have not much time before you must return. Please, Kagome, we must prepare you for the inevitable."

ooOoo

The remaining group, stayed quietly sitting in the depths of the cave. Waiting for the beginning of training. Waiting for foe or ally. Waiting for their beloved miko to awaken. Minutes formed into hours and the wait was unmerciful.

The slayer fell asleep against the curled furry body of her new friend, Kirara. The monk, leaned against the cold stone wall, with a curious smile and soft snoring. However, a pair of amber eyes watched and two furry ears, twitched while listening to the night.

A soft glow, crept up through the body of his intended. Her eyes remained closed and she remained silent. However, her body thumbed with golden urethral light that sent a calming feeling. Inuyasha, remained unconvinced and his wide honey orbs narrowed, defensively. He growled low in the back of his throat and his nose sniffed the air the moved without cause, from around the miko.

One eyebrow, shot up and he quieted his edgy emotions. This scent, he knew all to well. His beloved was with the Goddess Amaterasu and he knew, Kagome would be safe.

"Amaterasu, why are with Kagome? What is your intentions?" Inuyasha thought carefully to himself.

He drew closer to the woman he now called his own and watched her peaceful expression. He laid his hand, gently on the her rising chest, feeling her heart beat against his open palm. Closing his eyes, not moment passed before a surge of emotions and thoughts flooded his own. He felt his miko's aura, greet him and welcome him into the depths of her soul.

His breathing became more rapid and a sheen of sweat coated his brow. He felt the essence of her very soul and what he experienced, brought a tear to the corner of his clinched eyes.

"Love, forgiveness, generosity, acceptance and determination." He whispered to himself and smiled with approval. "Honesty and passionate." His last words, stirred him deep in his loins and he shuttered with anticipation. He opened himself to her, anxiously awaiting her to delve deep inside himself and explore his depths.

ooOoo

Kagome, snapped up from her bowed position and her eyes were wide, with wonder. " Who is.. Inuyasha?" Small bumps covered her body and her emotions swelled inside her.

"Daughter, you are innocent and not aware of how you react to your hanyou's presence. Do not fear what comes naturally to you. You belong to each other and you both were created to become one."

Kagome, timidly accepted the warmth the swept through her body and she felt Inuyasha's heated aura, blend with her own. He awoke things inside her, that she did not know she possessed. A yearning needful feeling, ached inside and she could not understand its source. Acceptance and love, swept through causing her to gasp in its wake.

"Once upon a time, a Goddess knew one day she would need to make a stand. A stand for what was rightfully her own. However, she was unsure, timid and shy. Modest of her own powers and even, her birthright. Her brother, did not believe that her position of authority was rightfully her own. He craved to become the one true reining God. So he dueled his sister and believed himself the victorious one. Until, their siblings approached them and offered their own opinion. He became enraged and resentful. The Goddess, fled to a cave and hid inside. The siblings were crafty in their approach, to the Goddess and deceived her. Eventually, she came out and seen what happened while she was away. Because of her regret and her brothers anger, she commanded her siblings to create new life forms, that would eventually bless the earth. These forms, were given special powers that no one else on earth had ever known. A slayer, born from the essence of the God Kagutsuchi. Given an unearthly power that is blessed from the God of fire. She would fight with fierceness and would lay down her life, for her friend. A monk, with spiritual wisdom and blessed with a power given by the God Inari. For many rulers would seek the wise to inherit the riches blessed to the merchants and rice fields. Hachimann, the God of warriors. Created a creature that would become Inu and power that is directly linked through the Shinto. Your hanyou is my chosen warrior. Fierce, proud, strong and determined."

Kagome, listened intently while feeling the presence of Inuyasha overwhelming her senses. Her body buzzed with a mixed energy and she felt on the edge of something new. A apocalypse, for good reason that pushed her to the cusp of a new era. " Who am I? Why am I here?"

Amaterasu, drew very close to the shivering panting miko. Her eyes swelled with emotion and a softness appeared on her face. Quietly she practically whispered. " You were created by me, young miko. Your power sits inside you and a barrier was placed by us Gods." The Goddess, tilted her head to the side and smiled. Her thin hand, reached up to caress Kagome's cheek. The miko gasped, almost painful but with pleasure, as well. " Shhh. Do not fear me, daughter. I placed you in the womb of your mother and counted the days, until you were born. You are my love. So pure, so beautiful and so powerful that no other could compare."

Kagome, was panting and her body burned, from the inside out. Her aura, lashed out violently and wisps of pink energy ribbons, could be seen lashing around the two women.

ooOoo

Inuyasha, was thrown backwards with a surge of purity that thrust out from Kagome's seemingly still form. His body, flew through the air and crashed into the unforgiving stone wall. Rocks, from the outside steep surface, was loosened and tumbled down the side of the mountain.

The shocked hanyou, jumped back up into a defensive position. His eyes faded between red and gold. His long blade like nails, lengthened in his clawed hand. A low threatening growl, rumbled from deep inside him and his senses were on high alert.

A curious pink glow, domed the miko's body and he watched her body begin to thrash. Low moans were heard from her and she was perspiring heavily. Still her eyes, did not open.

"Kagome!" The concerned feminine voice of Sango called out. She quickly stood and stumbled slightly, from her previous relaxed position. Running towards her unfortunate friend, that seemed to be suffering some form of an attack.

"Sango, No! Do not touch her!" Miroku's responded in a timely fashion. " She is with our Goddess now. If we touch her body, we will interrupt what the Goddess is doing now. She may even suffer more or even die! Come, sit with me and we will pray."

Miroku's hand, was gently holding Sango's shoulder. Attempting to hold the young slayer back. She listened to the wisdom of the monk's words, giving in to his reasoning. " She is hurting, houshie! I feel so helpless."

Miroku's eyes locked on the angered features of his hanyou friend. Noticing the contrasting evident colors that flashed through Inuyasha's orbs. Red to gold dueled over dominance and the right to exsist.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

The young hanoyou, let his eyes glance to the face of the monk nearby. Barely recognizing his friend and suppressing the urge to strike the monk down, as a foe. His voice was deeper and raspy, sending a cold chill through the monks body.

" Why are you near my mate, monk? You are not welcome."

Fear ebbed into the monks subconscious and his face visibly paled. " I mean no harm to you or your mate. I am a friend and companion, sent by the Goddess Amaterasu. We are here to help defend your mate."

The purposeful calm words of the monk, stilled the hanyou's rage. His heated blood, cooled down with the understanding of the monks logic. " I do not need help to defend what is mine. The Goddess sent you, as you say. What is your purpose?"

Miroku, walked slowly towards the enraged beast and his eyes were full of confidence. " My purpose, is to protect our creators rightful place. My reason, is to bring honor to those who sent us. My need, selfish as it might be, save Japan."

Inuyasha, let out a dark laughter that echoed on the cave walls. " Who are you? What is it you will gain alone?"

Sango, stood behind the monk and they both appeared more at ease. " Inuyasha, I am your friend and the monk is wise in his approach. Do not think we seek to gain anything beside honor."

"WHAT DO SEEK TO GAIN!?" His voice boomed with frustration and the other two stepped back.

"I gain knowledge of who I am and what I was born to be."

The confused hanyou, swayed with the logic and need to find the purpose fated for himself. He listened to the monk and his words played tricks in the recess of his mind.

" I am.. I am hanyou. A social outcast and blemish in the eyes of the Gods."

Sango, listened with great interest and cautiously drew closure to Inuyasha. " The monk speaks the truth, we are chosen. Independently, we are our own. Together, we define what we are separately."

A low warning growl, slipped from Inuyasha's curled lips and his fangs grew to an intimidating length. " STAY AWAY! NO LIVING PERSON OR DEMON WILLINGLY APPROACHES ME!" He retreated back and let his stance become more threatening.

"Inuyasha, we will stay at the mouth of the cave and we will be honored if you allow us to protect Kagome and you."

Inuyasha, thought carefully and his eyes narrowed on the two frozen forms. " Do as you wish, monk. You and the slayer may stay. Do not attempt to approach my mate or myself, unless you have asked permission."

The two companions, bowed and hurried to the entrance of the cave. The hanyou watched them and sniffed the air around him. " Why do they carry my scent?" He looked back down, at the shielded form of his mate. Kagome, continued to glow and her body squirmed with discomfort. " Who do I trust?"

ooOoo

Voices swam through Kagome's head and she was aware of everything around her. Both physically and psychologically. The Goddess stood over her and leaned closely to the miko's ear.

" Awaken my chosen miko. Only reveal what I have told you to the others destined to be apart of you. Awaken and feel your power unleashed, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes snapped open and at first the room was hazy. As her vision cleared, she recognized the concerned face that loomed over her. What concerned her, was the unusual color of his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Journey of a Team**

A chilly breeze, swept into the opening of the cave and Kagome shivered in response. Oddly, she did not feel the effects of the winter air. Yet, her body still responded if merely by instinct. Her wide blue grey eyes, scanned the face of her intended and concern glimmered in his features.

Inuyasha, knew that his beast intimidated his mate and he opened his aura to the shivering miko. So frail, laying there in his arms. Still, her innocence blocked her ability to fear what was so natural.

His voice was still raspy and he struggled to soften his tone. " Mate, what happened to you?"

His voice calmed her unsteady nerves and his aura, washed away her stress. " The Goddess Amaterasu, was with me. I am here now, Inuyasha. I won't leave you."

He pulled her closure and nuzzled the base of her neck. A comforting purr noise omitted from deep inside his chest. Causing Kagome to feel safe, protected and heated, at the same time. The hair on her arms stood up and she felt small goose bumps appear, all over her body. She felt the familiar feelings of desire, need and want, resurface again. Causing her eyelids to become heavy and her expression expressed her inner state of arousal.

Inuyasha, gleamed with pride and satisfaction, knowing he created such an affect on his pure miko. His lips, traveled up the length of her neck, until his soft lips found the shell of her ear.

"Miko, I have no intentions, of letting you leave." His voice was raspy still, however, this time his voice was deliberate and full of his own desire.

Kagome's small hands, fisted in the front of his kimono and her breathing became erratic. "Inuyasha, you were with me in the meadow. How did you find me?"

" I always find what is mine." This time, as he spoke softly against her ear, he brushed his lips lightly enjoying feeling her body shutter. " Mine!" He purred possessively.

Between her narrow open lids, the miko noticed movements from the shadows of the room. She clung to the front of her hanyou, enjoying the erotic feelings he woke inside her and her eye brows clinched together. Her body, suddenly stiffened and Inuyasha leaned back to look into her face, concerned.

"Inuyasha! What the hell are those?" Kagome's eyes now wide with fear.

He instantly, swiveled around and growled, annoyed at the same time. Until he seen why his miko was so concerned. He had been so distracted, with the miko in his arms, he did not notice how their companions were tied up with silky threads and gagged. He did not even sense the danger, until it was literally almost completely on top of them.

He jumped up into position, cracking his knuckles and observing the dark cluster that filled the ceiling of the room. Millions of small arachnids, scurried into the room and eight small hideous eyes leered at the pair below. A living ocean of dark hairy bodies, and legs, coated the room above them. That is when they heard, the wind move outside the mouth of the cave and Inuyasha growled with the scent it carried. Kagome, felt the sinister aura wash out like a tidal wave and heard the woman's diabolical laughter.

"How pathetic! A pure virgin miko and a disgusting half-breed, caught in a lover's embrace! Trust me sweet heart, when I say you can do better, I am not exaggerating in the least!" The woman mocked the couple and her form gracefully descended to the floor in the cave.

The demons' eyes, glowed with a hellish red and her voice was full of venom. Her dark hair, tied in the back of her head up high and two white feathers decorated where her hair gathered. Her kimono, was long and her sleeves were the length that maidens of the village wore. A uncharacstically, feminine pink and green leaf design. Deceiving of the truth to the kimono's owner.

"I hate the cold, you know? So let's get this over with so I can get out of here." Her face remained passive and cold.

Kagome, stood up into the protective grasp of Inuyasha and her eyes stayed focused on the intruder.

"Who are and what do you want?" Blue grey eyes, narrowed with suspicion and taking in the situation around her. Purple jagged marks appeared on the face of her hanyou and his fangs flashed at his prey.

The demon, raised her eye brow and crossed her arms, carelessly. Leaning to the side, she chuckled quietly. " Like you have any right to ask that question. As for what I want, I want what my master wishes." The intruder, stepped even further into the cave and stepped over the squirming forms of their companions. " How pathetic? Don't you think? I mean really, why bother being born if you can't even stand on your own two feet!" The woman laughed hysterically at her own attempt to humor and waved her closed fan in the air.

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha, growled out with a snarl on his face. Making his fangs appear more threatening and obvious.

"Inuyasha Taisho. Son of the mighty Lord In no Taisho. Tell me mutt, did you enjoy your visit from your dead mommy? Or did you curse your parents for conceiving an abomination?"

Four long claws, swiped through the air. Creating a whoosh noise and nearly catching the dodging demon.

The demon laughed and jumped backwards. Letting both of her arms flew into the air above her head. " Now, now young bastard Tashio, the time will come. I am here… for other things."

Kagome, did not like the way this demon mocked her intended and the strange woman's aura was stifling with a sickened evil. " We don't need you here causing problems. Release my friends and leave!"

The demons eyes, became more serious and steady. Her ominous intentions, flowed heavily from her and bore into the miko's skull.

"Kagome. Right? I can tell by the purity in your sickening aura. My master has had eyes on you for some time now, miko. Watching your every move. You seem more.. Powerful than before. What has happened to you?"

Defiance ran through Kagome and she felt the demons dark aura, trying to suppress her own spiritual energy. " What do you want witch?"

The ceiling full of small arachnids, shifted in response and closed in on the miko.

"Wich you say? Oh my, you are gullible. You'll wish I was a human fable!" With that said, the demon flicked her fan and triggered a response from the waiting hoard.

Thick layers of spider webs, flew from the tiny open mouths of the demons companions. All headed towards the still form of Kagome. Inuyasha, became instantly enraged and lunged towards the chuckling demon.

"What is your name, so I can brag who I killed?" His voice sounding anomalistic and wild.

"Kagura the Wind Sorceress. But you can't brag with dead lips, half-breed!" She lunged backwards, retreating to the outside world. "Pets, take her to my brother, Garamaru!"

Inuyasha, roared and sunk his claws into the side of the evil woman. Kagome, snapped out of her frozen state of fear and shock. Producing a small orb of her spiritual energy, in one hand. Than closed her eyes and held one finger up. While, chanting a small prayer and allowing her ball to grow in size.

All at one time, a series of events took place. In a matter of seconds, each member was separated from the rest of the group. Kagome, snapped open her eyes and her energy ball responded. An explosion took place, inside the cave. The rocky mountain, quaked and trembled. Causing a landslide to occur and boulders and tree's tumbled down, closing the open entrance to the cave. Miroku, rolled backwards and sickening sounds of his body hitting the cliff side, as he fell, more than rolled, down the hillside. Sango, managed to free her restraints on her mouth and called out to her new pet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Gates of Hell**

Everything was dark and distant sounds of a battle could be heard, from inside the main cave. Not even a crack of light shown through the pile of rubble, that blocked the entrance. Stray rocks and loosened debris, occasionally fell and the ground shook, with each attack made outside.

Sango, struggled to lift herself up and screamed in pain. A large boulder, lay on top of her a strewn legs. Effectively trapping her, under a natural stone damn. The fire that had been just burning brightly, had been extinguished and no longer offered comfort. Now, she lay painfully waiting hoping that mercy would find her and her companions would not perish outside.

ooOoo

Everything in his body felt like broken pieces of glass. He tried to open his eyes, several times to focus on the noises he heard around him. However, he lay still in a frozen embankment that he assumed was a snow drift. Somewhere on the side of the mountain and nowhere near the cave any more.

He was intrigued with the realization that even darkness could be so hazy. The monk's head, throbbed with pain and he managed to pull his right arm out from under him to feel the large bump on the back of his head. He hissed, while tenderly rubbing his skull and heard violent primal screams below him. Occasionally, he felt the earth shift and move. Usually, soon after he heard an opponent call out their attack. At this rate, he assessed that Inuyasha was battling the demon and their other two female companions were lost somewhere. He paused in thinking, to briefly pray to whatever Gods were listening. Praying that Inuyasha would be victorious, someone would find him and that the women were safe. Praying to fill his hopelessness.

ooOoo

Kagura, smirked at her enraged foe. She refused to let him know, how much her side hurt when he struck her. Yes, she felt the evidence of an open mortal wound. Providing enough for her to know what she must do. Kill quickly and leave as fast.

She stood, tall and proud. Letting arrogance goad the hanyou along. An open fan, blocked his view of her painful smile and she hid her physical condition with a mocking stare.

"Wind blades!" She called out, noticing the crazed look upon Inuyasha's face. Crescent moon shape blades, formed with the flick of her wrist and crashed into any object around them. All headed directly towards the seething hanyou.

Inuyasha stood, with each arm arched on each side of his body. His long silver tresses, blew carelessly in the wind making him seem more primal. His long blade like nails, appeared more like katana's hanging from each finger and hungry to tear into Kagura's flesh again. Hate and hunger, flowed through him and he heard the wind sorceress attack called out. He did not flinch and would not while facing his enemy. He stood, waiting for her blades.

His adrenaline felt like fire in his veins and made him feel powerful. He chuckled at her, knowing how injured she was. However, before her blades even reached his solid form. Before her attack was even a threat. Something pulsed at his waist and its vibration moved through his flesh. He glanced down, not allowing his head to move and seen the source of demonic energy. He smirked, knowing his victory was soon at hand. Literally.

Kagura, watched her crescent moons move with the grace with the bitter cold wind. Anticipation flowed through her and she waited eagerly, to witness her opponents body to fall. Suddenly, she felt a surge of power flow through her. A power so strong, her flesh curled into submission and she had to fight the need to ball herself, into a fetal submissive position.

ooOoo

Horrific, screeching sounds and stout legs crawling on the rock around her, echoed into the depths of the mountain. Somehow, the young miko had been blown backwards. Further into the depths the cave. Where her body tumbled into a large lava vein. Rock and debris, blocked her safe passage out. Unfortunately for the young woman, the some of the spiders lived past the explosion. They too had found the chamber she was thrown into.

Their eyes glowed with an evil red and they stared at the priestess, while pursuing her. A large cluster, moved like a dark cloud above her and kept a more safe distance from her spiritual energy.

A deep male voice chuckled from somewhere around Kagome. Somewhere in the darkness, another intruder made his way to her.

"Ah miko, I was wondering what took you so long. I will have to speak to my sister Kagura about your late arrival."

Kagome felt thick strands of spiders webs wrap its self efficiently around her hands and legs. Her upright form, fell to the cruel hard rock below her. Her frightened eyes, scanned the darkness, hoping to place her attacker.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Dear me, I am so rude. However, I must say that is familiar sentence you keep saying these days. Oh well, my name is Garamaru. You are my guest and my children eagerly await you."

A torch was lit and Kagome was attempting to focus her vision, from the sudden change in lighting. She did feel the fluttering wings of butterflies or moths. She was not sure which. She also felt herself, drift into a deep sleep and heard Garamaru laughing menacingly.

ooOoo

Sango, groaned after hearing a series of explosions that had erupted outside the covered entrance. Several rocks, shifted and moved during the raging attacks. Causing pain or making her wince, believing she could feel pain.

She heard a soft small meow, near her head and she twisted herself to find the source. There stood the sweetest version of her feline companion. Staring back down at Sango with curious concerned eyes.

"Kirara! Oh I am so happy to see you! I need you to go find help! Please, my friend, help me!"

The cat's fiery eyes, softened with her new masters plea and she nodded with determination.

"Thank you! Be careful!"

Kirara, turned and found the small openings that Sango could not see. Tunneling her way towards the outside world, in an attempt to find help for her mistress. Sango lay, silently praying and listening to the demon and Inuyasha, battling outside her stone wall.

ooOoo

Several times, the snow embankment rattled with the blasts form nearby him. Miroku, felt his body slid more than once and he felt the familiar sensation from before. Falling down, further and this time possibly where nothing would prevent him from splattering his body across the valley below.

Inuyasha's voice screamed and the monk recognized the tone of his friends voice. The hanyou was still in full demon mode. The monk felt the earth shift underneath him, in response to another attack and his body slid down further. This time, he fell further and faster than before. A large, thick solid tree broke his fall and the unforgiving branches, pierced his skin on the side. He grunted in response and clung to the trunk. Attempting to save his miserable life.

Suddenly he heard a fierce cat scream that resembled a fear filled woman's scream. He turned his head, hoping to find the source of the beastly call and was met by the red blazing eyes of Kirara.

"Kirara! Oh thank Gods! Is Sango okay? I think I might of bruised some ribs and sprained a few places. Other than that, I am okay! Can you help me, my friend?"

Kirara's floating body, shifted more towards the unsteady monk and Miroku began to carefully mount the demonic cat. Several times, he grunted and even panicked, feeling the unsteady frozen surface beneath him, move. However, persistence and motivation to keep alive, kept the monk focused on his task.

Miroku, patted the side of Kirara and wiped the drops of sweat from his brow. Looking down, his stomach twisted into knots. While looking over his prior predicament, he noticed the tree roots growing out of the shallow rocky slope. The thick layer of snow, that had pushed the unstable tree and it was tilted dangerously over the edge of a cliff.

"Thank you my friend. You do not know how thankful I truly am. Where is your mistress?"

With that said, the demon ascended higher in latitude and began her journey towards the pile of rocks that blocked, the once open cave.

Miroku, felt the air become cooler the higher they climbed. No elements left to protect them, he pulled his winter jacket closed and held it tight. His hand was fisted near his aching ribs, however, all thoughts were distracted by the scene below.

ooOoo

Contempt spread with Inuyasha's grin and he clasped his hand on the hilt of his sword. Watching fear pale the evil witches face. He chuckled, while pulling his sword out and paused. His eyes became large, like saucers and he gasped with the wave that pushed through him.

Again, the witch regained her composure and her arrogance flowed through her once more.

"What is the matter, half-breed ? Did you finally realize that I am merely your distraction? You finally felt it, didn't you?"

Inuyasha's head, snapped back towards the entrance of the cave, noticing the pile of rocks at the entrance. He looked up and seen the monk hovering close by, but staying out of sight of the witch. Inuyasha, glanced down at the snow below him and mind reeled with thoughts.

_So it was her power they wanted, all along. If I do not end this soon, Kagome will perish, like Kik… NO! We have not come this far, to fail! I have to trust the monk and slayer. I have to trust both sides of who I am. The humanity of my human side and the warrior in my beast! I will not fail and I will not loose her!_

Kagura, shifted impatiently and watched Inuyasha. Her eyes, reflected her confusion and bewilderment.

_What is with this guy? First, he goes all demonic crazy on me. Than, I sense some shift in his aura. Now, he seems pleased that his intended is in danger. Maybe he has no feelings for his intended or companions. Naraku was so sure this would break the hanyou's will. Maybe being a half-breed really does make someone unstable. In all ways. Oh well. _

The witch watched the hanyou's movements, with more curiosity than defensiveness. His muscular form, turned towards her and she gasped quietly. His eyes were now amber and no longer the eerie red. Her own orbs, widened with fear.

"I'm done with you witch. Prepare to die!" His body moved with a steady consistent grace. The rusty katana, scrapped harshly against his scabbard, as he withdrew his mighty weapon. Kagura, stood watching and disbelieving what she seen. His katana, transformed before her eyes and became more intimidating. Confirming the bold words of the fierce warrior hanyou. The witch had met her match.

Inuyasha, stared at the demon with self-determination and felt his fathers aura move through him. A powerful confidence, rushed over his still body as if tessiaga itself, was alive.

In a matter of mere seconds, both opponents reacted spontaneously.

"Wind scar!" The wind betrayed the witch and a swirling mass flung from the tip of his weapon.

"Dance of dragons!" Her panicked voice called out, as she flicked her wrist and fan. Again, a formidable attack was released as she summoned the wind into lethal twisters.

The wind blew fiercely and some tree's fell from the powerful combination. Both sides attack, collided and an explosive reaction occurred. The wind screamed with a deafening force, rocks tumbled like tiny pebbles and a stifling amount of demonic energy, cut like blades with the angry wind. Long slithering blades, with dragon heads pounded against the swirling angry mass from Inuyasha's blade.

Briefly, amber eyes locked on to the anxious stare of his opponent. His beast flared through the hanyou's eyes and the witch stepped back, with her mouth gaping. The slithering tails of her razor tail dragons, became weak and limp. The sucking twirling vortex from Inuyasha's attack, sucked what energy the witches dragons had and defeated any chance the woman had.

Screaming, twisting energy cut the earth and stone, beneath them with ease. Scaring the mountain side, with a deep ragged trench, headed directly towards the shock wind sorceress. Kagura, snapped out her shock, understand that she must retreat or perish. Her fingers, reached up and grabbed a single soft crane feather.

She leapt into the now enormous feather and she began her escape, quickly. However, not quickly enough to escape the gigantic mass of angry wind and demonic energy. Deep rumbles were heard and a painful blood curdling female scream, signaled an end and a victory.


	23. Chapter 23

Love's Secrets

_The stench of smoke and burning flesh was nauseating. The putrid scent hung heavy in the air and overwhelmed the young miko's sense of smell. Her eyes burned, even with her eyelids tightly closed. Fearing what awaited her, if she opened her eyes. She lay still and listening. _

_Branches were snapping and tree limbs were heard moving, unnaturally. Something, was around her, full of evil and darkness. The unwelcome visitor, was everywhere around her and its angry aura, pressed persistently against her own inner purity. _

_Kagome, felt small zings of energy release and defend her still form. Likely, her inner spiritual power was reacting to the evil attempting to swallow her whole. _

" _Miko, you are awake and yet you lay like a dead animal. Do you fear me so much that you chose to accept your fate, so willingly?" The cold emotionless male voice spoke to Kagome. _

_His voice sounded familiar and she searched her memories, trying to place his person. A dawn of realization, swept through her and her blue grey orbs, snapped open. Determination, flowed through her and a heated defiance, ignited in her belly. _

"_I do not fear a coward that wins wars with dreams." _

_His thin lips pulled up in amusement. "Very good, young priestess. You are correct! You are here in my world that I have created, for you. A place where darkness will become your reality. Trapping you in eternal suffering." He waved his thin pale hand and his face reflected contempt. _

_Kagome, stood with her arms down to her sides and her vision shifted from the demon's face, to the world around them. This was not her home or even what was left of anything recognizable. _

_Partially burnt buildings, smoldered in decimated ruins. Black charred earth, was all that remained. No green grass, or lush tree's, of forested land. No animals chattered or light whispering breeze, was heard. Kagome, struggled to find anything that could help her identify the place she was in. Remnants of charred posts, signaled that she was indeed, in her beloved Japan. Medium sized statues, marking the entrance of a Shinto shrine, confirmed her suspicions. Her eyes, continued to scan the area, hoping that she would find something more tangible. Nearby her eyes laid on the small wooden heisoku and her heart-felt heavy with sadness. _

"_Oh miko, your innocence is delicious and intoxicating. Do you wonder if the newly married couple perished?" The evil demon broke into fit of self amused laughter and he struggled to regain his composure. " I believe that is the least of your problems, young girl. Look over towards the remains of the aging willow. Do you see miko?" _

_Kagome, felt flustered with the demons provocations and taunting attitude. She paused to glare at the demon before submitting to his request. _

_Near the broken burnt temple, stood what remained of an old willow. Nearby, a young priestess walked briskly clinging to a swaddled wrapped form in her arms. A small wail was heard, indicating that the miko was holding a baby. _

"_Shhh, Kagome! Do not cry my child.. Momma's here!" The woman stood still in the shadows letting her fingers caress the plump soft cheeks of the babies face. The infant cooed and a tiny hand reached up to clasp on to the mothers larger finger. _

_The mother smiled, faintly and she froze in deep thought. Pulling her hand away from the infants grasp, she pulled on a leather string, around her neck. A small pink glowing vial was produced. The mother, appeared terrified and anxious. She kissed the vial and grabbed Kagome's outstretched hand. Than kissed the baby softly, as one stray tear fell down the mother's cheek. _

"_My Kagome. May the Gods bless you after we part. I will always love you." The woman opened the vial and poured the glowing liquid out on the chest of the wiggling infant. The child glowed brightly, at first and the bright pink turned into a softer shade. The light dimmed, as the contents disappeared into the heart of Kagome. _

"_Ah, Midiroku. Head priestess of the Shinto temple. Royal blood and daughter of the mighty Emperor. You waste precious time spoiling a bastard child." _

_The man's words, obviously angered the frozen woman. Her eyes clasped shut and she bent gracefully, setting the baby into a woven basket. "Naraku, you have no right standing on the holy grounds of our sacred temple. What vile beast released you from hell?" _

_A tall dark man, stepped carefully further in to the court-yard. A treacherous grin spread on his heated gaze and he chuckled low in his throat. "Still so full of yourself young priestess? You willl soon learn that there is no use for a miko to worship a dead Goddess or those who surround her. I have come for the child Midiroku. You would be wise to hand her over." _

_Dark hair, swirled like an angry fan and her dark eyes were steady with a protective glare. "I will never allow you to touch my daughter. You or your Gods will never defile her. " _

" _I wasn't asking you miko. Hand the child to me." His eyes turned into crimson flames and his voice deepened, with his ill intent. _

_The miko, reached into the folds of her priestess robe and pulled out three sutra's. " I will give my life to honor my family, I will protect what the Goddess __Amaterasu__ has given me. I will be victorious because of my blood line." Her spiritual powers, poured into the sutra's and the kanj letters glowed with her immense power. Flicking her wrist, the pieces of paper landed on the bewildered demon nearby. The clash between good and evil, caused an uneven balance to electrify his flesh. Purity, battled with his defiled form and small currents zapped unpredictably. "I will send you to hell where you belong, Naraku!" Her voice screamed out and her headed quickly bowed. More spiritual light emitted from the reverent woman and a flash of blasted the demon backwards to the watery gates behind them. _

_Naraku, screamed painfully and he writhed in agony. "This is not done bitch! I will return for what is mine!" _

_An explosion was heard, followed by the fearful scream of the infant Kagome. Midiroku, collapsed with fatigue and a shikogami slithered to her side. _

"_My servants. Take these sacred objects and hid them away in the safest regions of Japan. Return to our Goddess and tell only her, where the sacred treasures lay. Let her know, that her chosen is safe with a severed cost." She pulled out the jeweled sword, the ornate bracelet and placed them down on the ground. She than reached into her robes and pulled out the mirror and laid to down next to the other artifacts." These are my birth rights and they identify me as my father's ancestor. Take them far away, where evil will not find them." _

_The snake like creatures, wrapped themselves around the objects and began their journey. The miko, laid panting and watching their retreating form. "KAIDE!" _

_A much younger, plum Kaide hurried to the seemingly injured miko. "Head priestess! Are you injured?" _

_Midiroku, panted harder and more painfully. "Take Kagome and run far away! Take her to my sister's family in the North! Go quickly! Now!" _

_Kaide, watched with a confused expression and than snapped out of her stupor with her mistress's words. Quickly, she reached for the screaming child and pulled her into her chest. "Yes head priestess. Should I send a messenger to your father?" _

"_Leave, I will be fine. Do as I say and do not tell a soul who she is or where you go!" _

_Kaede, bowed obediently and held the screaming babe, close to her. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide with panic. "Yes high priestess!" She croaked out and hurried away. _

_A broken sob was heard from Midiroku and her face remained hidden on the ground. The wind blew and familiar voice whispered gently in the scene. _

"_Midiroku. Princess and high priestess. What have you done?" _

_With out raising her head, the heart-broken voice of Midiroku, responded. " Goddess, I have not dishonored my father or my place of duty. I sealed the evil demon away and closed the gates of hell. Please, have mercy on my daughter! I beg you to spare her life and take mine!" _

_Amaterasu's eyes softened and a peaceful yet mournful look, sparked in the depths of her orbs. " Priestess, I am well aware of your situation. I also know where Naraku is. You are correct, when you say you have not dishonored your blood-line or even myself for that matter. However, you have done something else that has now made decisions that has altered the fate of your ancestors and you." _

_A pain-filled gasp was heard and Midiroku looked into the Goddess's face. Realizing the hidden meaning behind the Goddess's words. "Mercy my Goddess and I will serve you for all eternity! Please!" _

_Sadness began to pour from the Goddess's soul. Her deeply felt emotion caused the world around them to darken and raindrops started to fall. " The fate of your blood line, Japan and the rightful heir to the throne, in the heavens depends on a small frail string called today. If one string is broken, than the outcome of tomorrow is changed. A new path begins and I cannot change what is fated. I can assist, protect and watch over. I cannot change what is predetermined to happen. Neither can you." _

_Midiroku was crying hysterically now and she whispered soft words, begging for forgiveness. The Goddess remained deeply touched but unable to change the course of events. Including judgment. _

"_Midiroku, daughter of the Emperor and appointed highest priestess of my most sacred temple. You have interfered with the destiny and have altered the course of direction. Your blessed powers are cut in half. Half given to the seals you placed on the gates of hell. You will no longer be allowed to the blessings of your daughter, Kagome. She will be hidden away until the time comes. Than I will reveal to you of her location. Her powers will be sealed until the one now destined breaks the seals I have placed, for now. Your daughter will have to earn the title that was once merely given to her. She will be one of the four and betrothed to another that will part of that team. Together, they will full-fill the destiny you altered and all of Japan will know. I will keep her safe and watch over her." _

"_Please, do not take my baby! She is of the blood-line of the Emperor and already betrothed to another!" _

"_You interference today, was not entirely selfish. I know, as a mother, what a mother's love drive's a woman to do. However, when the seals break and Naraku physically walks the earth again, your soul will not return to you. Your sacrifice was in vain and your blood-line will continue through another." _

" _What will happen to us until than? What will happen to my father's heir?" _

" _The powers in heaven have shifted and your father's throne is no longer protected. Your father's seed will dry up and become no more. Every sibling of his and yours, will die and you will eventually be the last one left alive." _

_Midiroku's shoulders shook and tears fell down her cheeks. She realized the shame she brought by dishonoring the Goddess. _

The demon paced around the tightly woven cocoon. His eyes watched with earnest and intent. Several times, he noticed how the miko was squirming inside. "That's it Kagome, find the secret deep inside you. Find the depths of your soul. When the seal breaks, my master will reign once again. You my sweet innocent miko, will be killed before your eyes even open."


	24. Chapter 24

**The Birth of Hero's part I**

Inuyasha, felt the tug coming from deep inside the sealed cave. He felt the flood of emotions and distress it carried. Recognizing the source being that of his intended. His demonic blood raged to life and his eyes flashed a dangerous red. "Mate." He answered her. Calling out to her verbally, as he released his aura to comfort her.

"Inuyasha! Come quickly!" The familiar voice of Miroku called out.

He glanced towards the distraction of his friend, noticing the monks movements. Was this a possible way in? The angered hanyou, walked towards the side his friend was at.

Both Miroku and Kirara, were busy pulling at some heavy brush and ancient stone. Inuyasha's arrival was barely noticed at first.

"Ah, friend, we must hurry and try to roll this stone away!"

Inuyasha, scanned the possible opening for any sign of unstable ground. "Will this lead us back inside?"

The monk paused in his efforts and looked back into this friends face. "Honestly, I do not know. We will find out when we get it opened. It is near the front of the cave and possibly leads into one of the back lava veins. However, we have to try. The front is to unstable and will collapse." The monk started to reach down and begin to pull again. "Both women are in there. I think Sango, is under the pile up front."

Without any more hesitation, the muscular form of Inuyasha began assisting. After several grunts, groans and curse words from more than Inuyasha, the enormous rock moved heavily. The scrapping sounds of rock against itself, echoed through the open dark doorway.

"Well its about time you found a way back in! I was beginning to doubt that the Gods had found the right idiots!"

"Now, now, Totosai, you must not be to hasty and judge our young Lord. He has been rather dormant for some time and he is probably rusty!"

The surprised group, turned back to find Totosai and Myoga standing nearby. Inuyasha's face was a dark shade of red and steam could have been seen coming from his ears.

"So the dynamic-duo show up after we kill the witch and the hard work is done! Figures!" Inuyasha, huffed.

The monk stood with one brow raised and the fire cat stood wide eye, shaking her head with disbelief.

"Greetings Myoga and Totosai. Have you come to be helpful or just try luck at provoking my edgy friend here?" Miroku stated with sarcasm in his voice. Inuyasha, audibly growled and showed his fangs at the pair.

"Uh, well, do not be to eager to jump to assumptions." Myoga practically stuttered and sweat drop formed on his brow. Totosai, jumped backwards and cowered his head low.

"We do not have time for your old man games right now! So if you're here to flap your useless mouths? You might want to just get your asses out of our way!"

The hanyou's words, must have reassured the older blacksmith that he was not in any immediate danger. He stood taller but used more caution with his words. " You time of testing begins now, young man. I came to let you know that everything that has occurred so far, was for a reason."

Miroku, seemed intrigued by the older man's words. " What reason's are we going to find, Totosai?"

The older blacksmith stood silent and crossed his arms in defiance. This action did not go unnoticed by the hanyou.

Inuyasha, balled up his fist and readied himself to thump the old man on his head. "Why you moron!"

Myoga jumped and screamed out loud, with fright. The older man, cowered down with one arm up in defense. "Your monk seems to be such a wise ass, let him figure it out!" The older man seen star's with the sound of Inuyasha's fist making contact with his skull.

"My Lord! If you please, hear me out! You time of testing awaits you all inside. You will venture in, independently and than you will seek out who you are to be paired with. Together as a team, you must overcome the obstacles set out before you. However, to do this, you must believe in yourself."

Inuyasha's head bounced back and confusion waxed heavy on his face. " What the fuck?"

"You disrespectful hooligan! Your do not deserve to have the blood of your mighty ancestors coursing in your veins!" The old man yelled from below them.

"Want more you walking back of bones? Or do you just get your kicks out of pissing me off?" Inuyasha warned the old man.

Myoga sat thoughtfully and remarked profoundly. "A little of both I would think. Totosai is not the brightest of the bunch, you know."

Totosai, sat up rubbing his sore head and glared at his tiny friend. Scowling his reply through his hurt pride. " If you do not succeed, you will all perish. You must believe in yourselves and who the Gods have created you to be. Otherwise, it is futile to continue your journey! How is that you treacherous blood sucking flea!?"

Myoga, rolled his eyes and stood silent.

"In other words, us being trapped in a cave with two lovely women, is a test?" The amused voice of Miroku stood out.

"Come on monk, these idiots have already wasted enough of our time!" Inuyasha pulled on the arm of his friend. Kirara, hissed in the old mens direction and the monk stumbled into the cave.

The two old man stood silent, watching the retreating forms of the team. Totosai leaned towards his friend and muttered quietly. "Do you really think those whippersnappers can pull it off?"

"I HEARD THAT YOU OLD FUCKING GOAT!" The angered tone of Inuyasha bellowed out of the inside of the cave. Both old men jumped in response.

"We will see my friend. We will see. " The concerned Myoga replied quietly.

ooOoo

Across a frozen winters ocean, across miles of snow-covered terrain and between iced capped mountains, Kyoto sits quiet waiting.

Midiroku, sat up quickly feeling an overwhelming sense of dread. A darkness that reached out through the gates of hell, touching the remaining half of her once pure soul.

Her eyes held confusion and her brow was wet from beads of sweat. Her heartbeat was rapid and she closed her eyes to calm herself. "_I have found her. Kagome aaaaaa!" _A dark familiar voice whispered into the older priestess subconscious. Her eyes scanned the room frantically and she quickly left the room.

"Kaede! KAEDE!" The priestess flew through the shrine calling out to her miko.

A sleepy, disoriented Kaede stumbled into the room. Her sleeping yukata, was held tightly together. "Yes priestess, what is it ye wish?"

"The seal, it is weakening before the time! Quickly, we must take the no tama and sutra's to the outer gate! Hurry! My daughter's life is at stake!"

Kaede, bowed her head respectfully and left to find the necessary items. Midiroku, stood and prayed.

"I failed last time and gave away my birth right. I am forever fated to become part of the no tama. Naraku, you will fail. You will never be able to posses the power of our sacred line. Our daughter, will forever remain a stranger to you and your evil devises."

ooOoo

Miroku, struggled through the dark cavern, holding a torch that offered limited visibility. When he finally reached, where the opening used to be, he found the realities of his situation more grim than he initially realized. Forcing the end of the torch into the soft dirt, he approached the upper portion of Sango's body. As he spoke to her, calling out her name, he reached for her exposed neck attempting to find a heart beat.

Relief washed over the monk, feeling grateful that his beautiful savior, was indeed still alive. "Sango. Sango. It's me Miroku. Sango!" His words became more persistent, however, the slayer merely moaned in response.

Kirara, mewed with sadness and looked expectantly to the monk, for answers. Miroku, sat back on his heals assessing the situation. He reached for the first rock and lifted it off her lower body. Only few rocks tumbled in response. He continued to lift each rock and paused occasionally, noticing the shift in the stability of debris.

Several times, Sango cried out, in pain but she would soon, pass back out again. Miroku, felt horrible that his movements caused her so much discomfort, however, he also knew she needed to be dug out, immediately. He did the only thing he could think of, work quickly and talk to Sango.

"How ironic is this? First, you find me barely alive and left for dead. You nurse me back to health and take care of me. Now, here I am digging you out of an avalanche made of stone and dirt. Don't worry your beautiful head off, I will get you out. I promise you Sango, everything is going to be okay. Kirara and I will find a place for you to heal. I will take care of you. This will be nothing more than a distant memory and you will have men swooning at your feet in no time!"

Sango, heard bits and pieces of the conversation going on around her. Obviously, a one sided conversation because she heard only one person speaking. Her mind was foggy and unclear, yet this persons voice was familiar. Even comforting, in fact. "_Father! This must father who is helping me! Wait, I thought he died.. But who else can it be? I have never known anyone else who would worry over me." _

ooOoo

Inuyasha, hurried towards the back of the dark cave. His keen eyes sight, allowed him to see clearly. An advantage that let him stay on the defense and ready to attack anything in his path. He paused, momentarily noticing how many lava veins branched out in different directions. Sniffing the air, he noticed which direction his mates scent was strongest. "Kagome, I am here!" Her heavenly scent, stirred his blood and awakened his beast, calling out to him with need.

He began his descent, down the long dark tunnel and at first, everything seemed uneventful. His sharp hearing, picked up the echoing sounds of tiny foot steps, from all around. A sound he recognized, as a million arachnid legs scurrying around, from somewhere below him. His eyes narrowed and his hands flexed with anticipation.

After a considerable amount of time, he felt a sticky substance clinging to his feet. Becoming thicker the more he trudged on. Until the same substance, could be seen stuck to the sides of the walls and above him. He was slowly walking on a narrowing path, that would eventually be completely coated, with layers of spider webs.

He became more in tune, with this new surroundings, as he continued his trek. Knowing that using his father's fang, would collapse the mountain on top of him. The air became more warm and moist, the further he went. The sounds of insects crawling around him, became louder and more noticeable. The thick strings that now, was blocking his smooth voyage. His claws, ripped through mass amounts of webbing. Becoming more increasingly obvious that even small creatures can out number. Layers of cobwebs, stuck to his clawed hands and muscular legs. Still, he kept on.

"I was told, you would become quite annoying, young hanyou. Do you admire me so much that you are willing to walk into my web to become my prey?"

Inuyasha, heard the dark evil voice of his unknown enemy speaking. "Who the fuck are you and what the hell did you do with Kagome?"

"My you do have a temper. Eager to die? Let me introduce myself. Or at least what I can of myself, right now. My name is Naraku. Remember it, because it will be your final memory."


	25. Chapter 25

**The Birth of Hero's.** **Part II**

The sun was creeping slowly over the distant horizon. The first rays of dawn, spread across the sleepy shadows of the island. The wind-swept in, carrying a rich scent of fresh snow and ocean spray. On a small level area, hidden behind the jutting rocks of the mountain. A warm bright glow, signaled evidence of life.

Miroku, sat listening to the sounds of the night. Watching, the firelight glimmer on the frozen stone walls and the listless slumbering form of Sango, nearby.

Kirara, had wrapped herself protectively, around her injured mistress. Sango lay on the ground, benefiting from the warm pelt of the fire cat and the nearby fire. Occasionally, the slayer would fidget from the discomfort of her broken legs. Unaware, that a concerned monk had used wood and strips of cloth to set her injuries.

Sango, mumbled painfully and Miroku, would listen to her whispering pain filled voice. Than, he would shift his attentions back to the world around them. Listening, for any demons or bandits that would take advantage of their fragile situation.

"Kagome need to.. Please." Several times the slayer spoke in broken sentences and rarely made any sense in her communication.

" Souta! No please! Wait!" Her last scream, broke the stillness and tranquility.

"I see you are finally awake, Sango. Are you in much pain? Water?"

Large brown eyes, scanned her surroundings attempting to understand everything. "Miroku, how did we.. I mean where are we?"

"Shhh my beautiful Sango, everything is alright. Kirara and I brought you here. You are safe now."

"Kagome! Where is she? Is she okay? Is she with Inuyasha?"

Miroku, sat back listening to the barrage of questions that flew from the slayers mouth. " Inuyasha, is with Kagome by now, at least I hope. I do know, that he was attempting to find her using his hanyou senses. He should of at least located her, by now."

"So, you don't know if he has found her? Why are we here!? We need to go help find her!"

Again, the monk listened to the slayers words and a sympathetic smile wearily spread on his face. "Sango, I understand that our miko is like a sister to you. However, Kagome would be very upset if she knew you hurt yourself beyond repair, for her benefit."

His logic worked in the back of Sango's mind and her emotions lit up her face once again. Miroku, watched her and understood what she was going to say, before she said it. "Before you say, that we have to find her immediately and that we cannot sit back doing nothing,. I want you to listen. Both of your legs are broken. You will not be able to do anything and yes, I realize that your will is strong. I admire, your inner strength and your need to assist others you care for. This time, however, it is you who needs a friend and someone to protect you. You are better here with me, than inside the mountain. Let Inuyasha do what he is good at doing."

Sango sat back, hesitantly letting the monks reason work through her. Reluctantly, her face produced a slight scowl that amused the monk. " Fine. We wait here. However, if they are not back soon, than I.."

Sparkling lavendar eyes, full of deep emotion caught the slayers attention. His hand reached up and one finger lay across her lips, gently. "I, will go find out what is going on. Not you my dear Sango. I will attempt to find out and bring your sister home to you."

Sango, felt the cold walls around her heart melt, with the monks simple gesture. Her cheeks blushed and the moment caught her off guard. Her lips parted and her words croaked out of her throat, barely heard. "Th-Thank-you, monk. I, well, I don't know what to say."

Miroku, let a charming smirk pull at the corner of his mouth. "Than don't say anything. I understand, my sweet Sango."

The tension between the pair became noticeable. Sango, froze feeling her awkwardness, over-whelm her. Her eyes strayed to flickering firelight and her hand played with the soft strands of Kirara's fire.

"I grew up here on the island with Kagome." Sango purposely remained focused on her feline companion than the man who sat nearby.

Understanding the slayers moment of shyness and need for change of subject, Miroku answered while repressing his insight. " Really? Were you born here on the island?"

The slayer sighed reminiscing her childhood. "Yes, well I was. Kagome was born on the mainland and than brought here."

The monk, nodded his head and let his mind think further. " Where is your family?"

Sadness, filled the slayers eyes and her head slumped down heavy with her emotions. "Well, they all died. I had a mother, a father and a little brother. They died a few years ago."

Miroku was filled with remorse and sorrow. His own head went limp and eyes filled with compassion. " I am sorry for your loss. I am sure they were truly remarkable though."

Sango's head, shifted quickly in shock and her confused face stared straight into the monks own. "How do you know!?" Her soft voice stated her question than ask, almost.

The monk picked up a nearby stick and he poked at the heated embers of the fire. He could not refrain his honesty or the depth of meaning of his words. "Because they raised an amazing woman like you."

His words were strong and his honesty, cut the slayer's normal stone guarded heart. Her face flushed brightly again and her eyes swam with mixed emotions. Her mouth opened and closed several times, however, no words could form. She felt so vulnerable yet safe. Unprotected but willing and it scared her.

"I am sorry my beautiful lady. It is not my intent to make you feel uncomfortable. I will be more respectful and choose my words more carefully next time."

Her hand reached out for his own and her small pale hand slipped over his cursed masculine one. "Please don't! I mean, I do not usually share myself with anyone other than Kagome. I am not eloquent or know charming words.. I , well, "

Miroku, was transfixed on the feeling of her small hand clasped around his own. He watched, how their skin seem to melt into one another. Like her hand belonged in is own. Her stammering words caught his attention and warmed his heart at the same time. " It is because you are honest, pure and fearless. You are yourself and do not ever be ashamed to be you. You are beautiful and a woman that even the courts would envy." Again his eyes bore, into Sango's own wide doe brown soft eyes.

They began to lean into one another. Each were willing to accept the attraction and need, that pulled them towards exploring their mutual curiosity. Their lips, were but a mere faint breath distance from one another. Than a rock tumbled, down the steep cliff around them and Kirara growled protectively.

ooOoo

No longer did the hanyou see grey colored rock surrounding him. Instead he seen thick layers of white webbing that coated the tunnel and practically entrapping his body. He continued to slash and cut his way through the haze of white, persistent to find his mate. Somewhere in the bowels of a living volcano.

A devious, maniacal laughter echoed from the darkness somewhere in front of him. He growled and did not hesitate, pushing past the obstacles around him. He would not be distracted by the unknown demons head games.

"Oh this is so amusing! I have heard the dog demons are loyal and true. How fucking pathetically noble. I did not know that half-breeds retained anything so nauseating. Tell me, is this because you are a bastard alone or just the bastard born to a Shinto whore?"

A fierce roar erupted from the hanyou and his body pulsed with an uncontrollable energy.

"Yes my useless little toy! Become who you are and who you were born to be! Your ancestors will thank me for ending your life and your bitch will belong to me!"

Inuyasha, heard the demons words and felt the webs that now wrapped around his every limb. Millions of glowing red eyes, glared at his body and they flung more webbing at him. Holding him still with an unreal strength, of demonic rope. Sucking the energy from his muscular form. Soon, the webbing encased his entire form and he fell to the unmerciful rock floor, with a thud. Now, his body was completely covered and his body was rapidly becoming weak.

The fluid movements, of an unknown dark figure approached the cocooned fallen hanyou. A devious smirk, tugged at his devil lips. "Now that her puppy is contained, the miko will belong to me."

ooOoo

Garamaru, stood in large open area, deep inside the active volcanic mountain. The walls around him, dripped with condensation and radiated the heat from the other side. He did not care, nor did he even notice. He remained focused on the white elongated mass of webbing in front of him. His eyes narrowed and he chuckled deep in his chest.

" Ah Garamaru, tell me you have managed to find the seal on miko's inner spiritual power?"

The demon did not turn, however, he seemed to recognize his visitor. "Naraku. What do I owe the pleasure of my master visiting me? Could it be, you do not trust me with your daughter?"

Naraku, walked further into the room and his own eyes stayed on the still figure on the floor. " The pleasure is doing what I sent you here to do. As for trust, I do not trust anyone."

Garmaru, huffed quietly towards his master and stood quietly. Watching and waiting.

"What is taking so long? I had to .. Detain… her angry mate!"

Garamaru, turned towards Naraku, noting how impatient his master seemed. " Does it bother you, that your own blood desires to bed the dirty beast?"

Naraku, did not answer immediately, but he turned to face his servant. His own eyes narrowed with hate and he glared deeply, into the depths of Garamaru skull. "It would be useful for you to remember your place, servant. Do not provoke me with your empty taunts."

The servant quickly brushed his masters threat off and decided to change the topic. " I would work much faster and more efficient, with my moth pets. They are more effective, when used in person."

Naraku, noticed his servants change and smiled approvingly. " How much longer? My copy is dealing with Inuyasha, as we speak. However, like your moths, my powers are mere illusions until the seal is broken."

A pulse of pure miko energy was felt through out the room. Both demons, looked at the bundle below them. Garamaru, smiled arrogantly. "Not much longer. No human has been able to resist my demonic charms. Most do not even live."

Naraku, brushed his servants pride aside and expressed his disinterest. " I do not care if she lives or dies. I merely need the power she posses. My lovely miko lover hid her away from me and I have waited for this moment, too long. Summon me immediately, when you have found what we came for."

Garamaru, bowed and let his distaste for his master, show in his soured facial expression. "Yes, my Lord. Anything else?"

Naraku, turned towards the open tunnel in the back of the room. His baboon pelt, dragged partly on the floor and he slowly disappeared, into the dark shadows.

Garamaru, rolled his eyes and turned back to the miko in front of him. "As for you young miko, we will have to hurry things along." The demon turned his closed hand over and released a small cluster of fluttering moths. A haze fell from their rapidly fluttering wings. Dust that glowed with the demons magic, fell on every surface around him. " My master may not value your usefulness, my pets. His spiders are the ones who slow this process down. Therefore, I will keep what the miko has inside her, for myself."

ooOoo

Truthfully, Kagome did not have a lot of memories of her childhood. She struggled to relate to the images she seen, before her.

"_Is this a dream or real? Everything seems so real, but so did my experience with the Goddess Ameratsu. Where am I?" _

Everything began to flash by her in a blur. Bodies with faceless people, sped by her vision so fast, she did not have time to focus on their identities. Voices speaking, from every direction around her became incoherent sounds. Like as if, someone had stored every conversation in her lifetime and released them all at once. Different scents, drifted up into her nose and she sneezed several times. However, nothing stayed long enough for her to identify or remember, as any recognizable part, of her past.

The last significant scene, was of a woman with a baby. A woman that called herself mother and the baby was Kagome. But who was this Naraku? Why did his name feel like, bile churning in her stomach and creating distaste in her mouth?

"_I have to figure out if this part of my past. Something tells me that there is more to come. Once the world stops spinning that is." _

"_Kagome? Kagome? Answer me please?" _

Kagome, looked around her trying to find the woman who spoke to her. She knew the voice, all to well. The world around her, began to slow down. All other voices drifted off into faint whispers and the blurred images began to take on a more solid shape. Tree's appeared, island flowers blossomed before her eyes and long strands of grass, swayed in soft breeze.

Kagome, attempted to answer, but no sound came from her throat. Her hand reached up to hold her throat out of curiosity.

The miko stood in confusion, until she heard a small girl giggle from behind her. Quick small footsteps rushed through the long wavy grass. Long dark hair, played like loose ribbons in the open wind and a small girl ran past her.

At the peak of the hill, Kagome watched the little girl stand waiting at the top. The morning sun, was barely breaking the top of where the girl stood. From the center of the bright burning light, came the figure of the sun Goddess.

"_Kagome! So nice of you to visit me again! I have counted the minutes when we would spend time together again!" The Goddess exclaimed pleasantly. The little girl, shifted playfully and she smiled sweetly at the woman. _

The older Kagome, stood nearby and watched with fascination. Everything was like dejavu. Like she knew what was going to happen, because, she had been there before. However, at the same time, she did not know what would occur really. Yet, she understood there was something she needed to know, from this meeting.

"_You told me to come visit you the first day after the new moon. I did exactly what you asked me to do!" The girl exclaimed proudly. _

_The sun Goddess, listened and watched the girl. She seemed amused by the girls innocence and soaked in the girls charms. "Yes, you have. You did exactly what I asked you to do." The Goddess leaned down and her hand, caressed the girls soft cheek. However, her eyes shifted up to the older Kagome nearby. _

The older Kagome, sucked in her breath and her heart beat sped up. "_Ameretsu, knows I am here! But how? Did this really happen than?"_

_The Goddess, turned her eyes back on the small youth, in front of her_. _"Kagome, I have something very important for you today. Do you know what betrothed means?" _

_The little girl, appeared overwhelmed and perplexed, with such a big word. Little Kagome, appeared disappointed she did not know. Cautiously, she answered the Goddess honestly. "No am I suppose to know?" _

_Warmth and love radiated across Ameratsu's face_. _"No sweetheart. You will today though. Betrothed means, that one day one person will become another persons mate. They are promised to each other. When that very special day comes, a woman's intended comes to bring her home. Do you understand Kagome?" _

_The girl stood with one eyebrow up and her arms crossed_. _"I guess so, why?" _

"_Because you, are to be promised to a very special person." _

The girl stood unconvinced and clearly not totally understanding. Older Kagome, stood still and listened intently.

" _When people are created by the Gods, we make them uniquely special. Every single person. However, some are chosen to have special gifts that other humans and demons, do not have. Since the Gods like to keep these special gifts in one happy family, they create these very special people to be betrothed to other very special people." _

_The girl thought carefully on the Goddess's words. " So its like the flowers that bloom here in the summer time?" Her small face scrunched up and peered up at the woman beside her_.

"_Kinda of. Except, these people are chosen by the Gods and for each other. So they can grow up and bless our beautiful world. You, Kagome, are a very very special person." _

_The girl looked sad and her eyes fell to her feet. "If I am so special, than why do not have a mommy or a daddy?" _

_Sadness crept into the Goddess features_. _" You do have a mommy and a daddy Kagome. However, because you were so special, you were brought here to live on the island." _

"_Did they not love me? Was I not good enough for them? Did they not want a special girl?" _

"_No my love. Your daddy was sent far far away. You mommy, never wanted you to go. One day, when you are older, you will meet them again. Until than, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. _" _The Goddess, waved her hand and two figures approached the females, from the side. One, taller and older. The other, smaller and younger. Both males and possessing, long flowing silver hair. _

"_Kagome, I would like you to meet Inuyasha. He is special, just like you." _

Older Kagome, gasped at what was going on in front of her. "_Inu-Inuyasha? I did meet him before. Why do not remember?" _The older version stood in astonishment and she felt something small break like glass inside her. A strong powerful feeling, leaked out of the hidden areas of her heart. An unbreakable bond was felt pulsing deep inside herself. Older Kagome, placed her hand over the area where her scar was at. She stood breathing heavy and her mind was reeling.

"_Hello Inuyasha, my name is Kagome." The girl smiled sweetly and extended her hand in a friendly gesture. _

_The young hanyou, stood with a skeptical look across his youthful face. His amber eyes were wide with curiosity and one brow raised up into his hairline. Refusing to uncross his arms, he instead leaned forward and sniffed the breeze around the little girl. His face relaxed and a smile attempted to form, on his soft lips. "I-I am Inuyasha." His arms dropped to his sides and the two children stood facing one another. _

Older Kagome, watched with fascination and forgotten emotions slowly washed through her. Her thin pale hand, touched her soft lips and her eyes were open wide. _"Inu-Inuyasha?"_

As soon as his name, slipped from her delicate lips a chain of events occurred. The visited memory evaporated before her eyes. The world around her became dark, reminding her of the reality her actual physical form was in. Her heart throbbed beneath her breast and a sudden understanding enveloped her. She knew who she was. Her heart beat again, even harder this time and her miko aura surged with immense energy. She felt the close proximity of the one she belonged to. _"Inuyasha-a-a."_ His name fell from her lips and her voice was like droplets rain falling in a pool of water. Her eyes slipped closed and she began to morph into her true form.

ooOoo

Inuyasha, had succumbed to the suffocating evil energy that was feeding off the essence of his very soul. His amber eyes, flashed between red and gold. His eye lids were becoming heavy and an eternal slumber called to him, comfortingly.

Suddenly, he felt a powerful miko energy attack the demonic evil, around him. The heavenly spiritual power, melted the evil with ease and he felt himself become free of the evil bondage. Curiously, his own demonic power did not fall to the formidable priestess power. Instead, he was welcomed and he heard his name reverberate like a loud intimate whisper, against the stone walls.

His demon recognized the person who called out to him and his own aura lashed out violently. A deafening explosion occurred and the hanyou stood free, from his webbed prison.

Hoards, of panicked arachnid creatures, scurried quickly and desperately from the hanyou mist. Inuyasha stood, proud and full of rage. "Kagome!" His mate knew him and called out to him. The moment, would not slip by him and he would allow himself to be taken from her, ever again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Love Begins**

The chilly night air, moved gracefully through the heavily wooded foliage, below. Its whispering sound, flowed like water across the rocky terrain, that surrounded them. Creaking limbs, bobbed with the sudden force, aiding to the discomforting feeling. No nocturnal animals, chattered during the midnight hour and the moon was hidden behind the stormy clouds above.

The campfire flickered and struggled to stay lit. As the harsh bitter wind, pressed down on the heated embers. Still, the pair sat listening intently and waiting for something else to emerge.

"What was that noise?" Sango whispered harshly and her large eyes darted around the perimeter of their area.

"I am not sure, sweet lady. I am more concerned about the sudden change in our environment." Concern, shimmered across Miroku's features and he talked quietly, while surveying the dark shadows.

A small rock, rolled across the solid ground and tumbled noisily in the pairs direction. Both, looked down at a rock that stopped in front of them. Fear-filled eyes retraced the path it came from and they both paled, watching a figure moving in the shadows.

Kirara, pounced up defensively growling and her hair stood on the back of her neck. The couple, was alarmed at their companions reaction. Confirming their suspicions, that there was something or someone else nearby.

Miroku, stood with holding his staff out in front of himself. His eyes remained fixed on the movements he watched in the shadows.

"Who is there? We know there is someone out there! Make yourself known!" His voice called out,, into the empty night with a commanding tone. The shadow continued to move closer and did not respond to the monks request.

Kirara, moved forward and stood between the unknown presence and her injured mistress. Miroku's eyes glanced down, noting the angry growls that Kirara emitted and the nervous movements of Sango nearby.

Feeling uneasy and unsettled by the sudden tension, Sango spoke loudly. "Miroku, what is going on?"

Just as the monk reached into the folds of his priestly attire, the shadow emerged into the light of from the fire. Not far from where the couple sat, stood a small fragile and deathly paled girl. Her large dark eyes, stared back at the pair and were hollow of any emotion.

Miroku felt his normal peaceful-filled and joy-filled heart, empty of any pleasant emotion. His jaw tensed and his face darkened with his intent. "You will leave now or I will send you back to the depths you came from."

Sango, was confused with her friends reaction. " Miroku, she is nothing but a child."

Kirara, began to pace with anger and the fire-cat growled more ferociously. Miroku, held his hand up to Sango to quiet her. While his eyes glanced quickly between the protective cat, a cautious Sango and the unknown visitor.

Still, the child stood watching them and her hands moved with an unnatural grace, in front of herself. A burst of light appeared, nearly blinding the group around. The light was nothing more than an uncomfortable flash leaving as quickly as it came. In its place, the girl now held up a small yet appealingly haunting mirror.

Both couple, rubbed their pain from their eyes and watched the scene unfold, in front of them. The girl remained almost in a trance and her head shifted slightly to one side.

"Master wishes for your demise." Her voice held no emotion and she spoke in a methodical empty tone. Her mirror, began to flash with an intrusive harsh light and the group screamed, painfully.

The trio lay writhing and squirming. The child stood still and without feeling, holding the mirror up. The attack was quick and sudden, without warning yet full of evil intent, still. A figure, ascended downward on a floating feather. Watching the girl and the group being tortured by the mirrors effects. The demons feminine eyes, flickered with hate and did not offer any mercy.

"_Good, Kanna was able to attack the other two without warning. It seems, the woman's injuries has impaired their combined abilities. The monk must not have enough spiritual powers to fight off Kanna's attack. Oh well, easy but to the point." _Kagura, thought approvingly to herself.

OoOoo

The dark cave, was heavy with condensation and smelled heavily of a musty odor. The last sounds of retreating arachnids was heard far away, in another distant chamber and the baboon stood perplexed.

Inuyasha, seemed unfazed by the stench of the closed environment or even the absence of the hoards of insects. His body thrumbed alive with a newly discovered energy and he pulsed feeling his awakening. His eyes burned with his contempt and turned a crimson red.

"I am amused and curious with your sudden display. However, I notice that the puppy wishes to play, as well. Very well than, your death was inevitable anyways." The baboon stood arrogantly with a mocking appearance on his face.

Tetsusaiga, pulsed at the hanyou' s waist and Inuyasha refused to draw his weapon. Any attack that would be too violent or may cause an explosion, would bury them alive. He tensed his open claws, feeling his knuckles crack and growled at his opponent.

"Who are you, so I can brag of your death?" Inuyasha's voice, was deep and harsh with his emerged beast.

The baboon, smirked at the hanyou and leaned slightly forward. His voice was full of pride and treachery. "I am Naraku, father of your worthless miko you lust for! I will enjoy feeding you to my minions!"

Contempt, flooded the hanyou and his mouth opened, with an angry battle roar. A blur of red, flew by and Inuyasha sunk his blade like claws, into the demons side.

Naraku, glowed with a evil purple aura and he stood unaffected by his opponents attack. His arms, flung out to either side of him and he laughed viciously. "Really? Does the bastard of the mighty Tashio really believe he can hurt me? You will find new fears, Inuyasha. I will own your soul, tonight!" The evil demon, surged his demonic powers and blasted out into a formed attack. Inuyasha, was flung far to easily to solid stone with a sickening thud.

Inuyasha, slid down but he was not easily defeated. He jumped back up into a defensive position and he stood starring at Naraku. The evil demon, laughed and took great delight with what he seen. "You are worthless and Hachimann is equally a worthless God."

Inuyahsa, struggled momentarily wanting to taste his opponents blood on his lethal claws. His sanity slipped, between primal ignorant beast and the overwhelmed fear of his human. He drew in his breath and focused himself, on his emerged new birthing. "_Kagome-e-e" _Her name whispered through his mind, rejuvenating him and bringing him purpose.

The balance and scales, leveled somewhere inside him and his eyes opened full of courage. His movements became more meaningful and his attack became more well planned. Naraku, was silenced immediately and he stood watching in confusion.

Inuyasha, thrust his claws into his side and flung his hand in the demons direction. Blood red crescent-shaped moons, flew through the air and collided with the disbelieving evil demon. "Blades of Blood!"

The hanyou knew, this attack would only be a minor stun and he withdrew his pulsing blade. He did not call upon the powers and unleash a formidable attack. Instead, he rushed the injured demon and plunged the extensive length of his fang, through the demons body.

Naraku, was shocked and his breath hitched. Blood, leaked out the corner of his smirking mouth. His form began to dissolve, in the hands of his opponent and he chuckled darkly. "You thought I would fall this easy?"

Inuyasha, watched the flesh of the demon turn to ashes and fall away from his hands. His confused expression watched with disbelief and ended at the ground below him. His hands were now empty but his focused remained on something smaller below.

All that remained of Naraku, was a pile of ashes and a small wooden doll on top. As the hanyou, reached down to study what remained, an evil laughter echoed through the cavern.

"Run little hanyou! Before I decide to keep your mate!"

The remnants, of his enemy and his chilling confession, snapped Inuyasha out his revere. He threw the puppet down, with disgust and ran, in the direction of his mate.

ooOoo

Kagome, found herself floating in an eternal darkness. She did not know where she ended up at and her eyes strained to search for something, anything. The darkness, shifted to grey and slowly the environment transcended to a more natural light. Kagome watched with fascination, as colors began to emerge and take form.

She found herself sitting in a beautiful garden that was untouched by any human. Green grass that was short and dark green in color. Sakura blossoms falling peacefully from their heavy laden branches. Exotic flowers, with deep rich variety of colors and all in full fragrant blooms. A rippling brook, that emptied into a shallow pond and small koi swam gracefully. Birds sang sweetly and a warm breeze kissed her skin. She felt at ease and comforted.

"I have always enjoyed coming here and soaking in the beauty of my gardens. Especially, during times of turmoil." Amaterasu's voice was like smooth honey.

The Goddess watched her miko turn and appear surprised. "This is where all the flowers that ever created, were born. I like to keep them here and enjoy what my people have been given." The Goddess, spoke quietly and moved cautiously towards Kagome. " I guess it makes me feel closer to them."

Kagome, was taken back and heard the confession of her Goddess. The miko, regained her composure and respectfully replied." I guess it helps. Why was I taken from my mother?"

Amaterasu, smiled with politely and she carefully answered Kagome. " You were destined and fated for many things, young miko. Do you know that every living thing, carries a small portion of us Gods? Essentially, each person alive has a small amount of us Gods in them. Some, are chosen and given more. You my sweet miko, have the powers and abilities of my love. You sacrifice, for those you care for and you give more than what you take. You treasure what little is given and find value, in everything created. Your mother, was forced to marry your father. The Emperor was warned that such action, would tamper with what us Gods intended. However, he was blinded by the charms and powers of my brother."

Kagome, listened and her face reflected her deep thought. " Susanoo." Kagome answered with understanding.

The Goddess, nodded agreeing and continued her story. "Because of his treachery, I removed the blessing from the Emperor. However, I am not a heartless Goddess. Your mother, was full of purity and good. I had blessed her with powers beyond anyone known. Your father, Naraku, equally was given powers. Evil runs just as deep as good, my dear. This was because of balance. Your parents, were than blessed with twins. Two girls that were born from your mothers body. Not just one."

Kagome, listened respectfully and she gasped at the Goddess words. "Two!? I was one than who is the other?"

The Goddess looked sad and continued. " Kikyo is her name. She looks a lot like you. You, were blessed with the love and powers that exceeded your mothers. However, Naraku expected balance and thought your sister would be born with evil more than his own. He was angered, when he found out I created a jewel and placed it inside your body. No longer would the balance of good and evil depend on humans physical form. Balance existed within the jewel itself. However, the lineage of royalty would be blessed through you and you would, unknowingly keep evil from tainting my precious jewel. I created four humans that would be forever linked to the jewel."

Kagome responded again. " Love, courage, wisdom and friendship."

"Yes, the four souls of the shikon no tama. Your father learned of the no tama and wished to take it from you. Your mother, used her priestess abilities to take it from you and not cause you harm. Her lack in faith and understanding, practically delivered the sacred jewel into your father's hands. Because of this, I used half his powers to seal your mother and half of hers to seal him in hell. He has stood at its gates, waiting for this moment to arrive, for many years now Kagome. I sent you away from your mother, because she became tainted by your fathers evil. She remains in my temple near the gates of where your father is kept. However, her purpose here on earth, is rapidly drawing to a close. Balance my miko."

"So she is going to die?"

"Yes Kagome, she will die. However, when one of equal power passes, so must the other. The no tama, will be returned to you and when it is, both your parents must leave. The items you seek will be used with the no tama and their souls will become part of the jewel. You four, will have the essence of who you are released to you and become immortal entities. Guardians of the Gods, if you wish."

Kagome, was frozen and her mind reeled with the new knowledge. She glanced up at the Goddess, with uncertainty. " So why am I here? Why did you show me the memories you have?"

The Goddess, sat down gracefully and took Kagome's hands into her own. " Courage, is a deep emotion that moves with strength of the fiercest and mightiest warrior. Love, is equally deep and moves with compassion and strength that no person alone can or will imagine. Your powers, were sealed away and you were allowed limited access to your abilities. That was to hide you from my brother, Naraku and your mother. Courage, needs meaning in life, understanding and purpose. Otherwise, his strength is meaningless and without honor. Kagome, I bonded you to Inuyasha when you were little. I used part of him to seal your powers, within. Deep inside you, you feel the link between you and your intended. You are close to unsealing your powers and when you do, you will awaken the other three."

Kagome, closed her eyes and laid her small hand over her scar. "Inuyasha." Her aura pulsed and her once pure white light, darkened to bright hue of pink.

"He is your key, young miko. You must complete what was started so many years ago. Finish the bond between you and your intended. When you do, you will become permanently whole. You and Inuyasha, a fated to become one. Sango and Miroku, are one as well. However, everything begins with love and begins the destiny chosen for all. I must go soon, miko. The gates of hell have weakened and your mother struggles to keep them closed. When you chose your destiny, you will unlock many things. However, to become immortal and complete your destiny, your parents will fall. Trust courage. He will aid you with the sorrows and burdens of your task. Now, an enemy approaches you and it is time you deal with him. Remember, everything begins with love."

ooOoo

With that said, Kagome opened her eyes and she was in someplace else. This time, she knew she was where her body was. She was surrounded in thick strands of webbing and a demonic aura pulsed around her. A smile appeared on her face and soon determination overcame her features. Kagome lifted her hand and rested one finger in front of her. She knew what she had to do and how she needed to do it.

A tremendous amount of spiritual energy glowed from her body. Garamaru, stood watching anxiously, at first and than, with confusion. His eyes bulged with sudden fear and a new realization.

The cocoon glowed, an unearthly and powerful brightness that he did not sense before. One named was heard, whispered from inside the tight confines and a roar behind the demon, answered.

"Inuyasha-a" Kagome pulsed again, but this time, she used the new combined power and released it unstoppable power. An explosion was heard and the mountain shook with after shocks.

Garamaru, watched the fluttering wings of his moths disintegrate and he screamed painfully. His horrific sounds echoed through the crumbling caverns and Inuyasha, followed the sounds. When the hanyou reached the cavern, in a panicked state, he almost could not believe his eyes.

Not a single demon, was in sight around his beloved and in fact charred remains littered the floor. Kagome, was floating in an up right position. Her hand was in front of her and her body glowed an intense color of pink. Her eyes, gently opened and she relaxed her stance. Than she gracefully descended to the ground below her and safely back on her feet.

As inspiring and breath taking as Kagome was at the moment. Inuyasha felt the mountain shake and begin to crumble around them. He rushed to her side and grabbed his mate back into his strong embrace, where she belonged. Than began to jump upwards to an opening that formed and found secured their safety, outside away from the mountain.

As they fell with diligently and gracefully, back to the ground outside. Inuyasha, held her more intimately close to him. His warm amber eyes, searched the tranquil beauty of his mates breath-taking steady gaze.

They softly landed and he refused to let her go. Frankly, she did not try and did not want to. They stood admiring the depth of each others feelings and emotions.

Inuyasha's voice was husky and full of his want. " I need you, Kagome. I need your love."

Kagome, felt overwhelmed with her own feelings and any hesitation was crushed with his sudden admission. She leaned into his arms and pulled herself up, drawn to his masculine lips. "Inuyasha." That was all she said before he claimed her lips with is own.


	27. Chapter 27

**Twilight**

Early twilight hours, is typically a magical and yet peaceful time. A few searching sparrows chirped and sang, while scouring the land for anything to eat. The tree's swayed, with a typical calm grace and farm animals, stir restlessly. The dark midnight velvet sky, cluttered with sparkling diamond stars, began to glow. Providing evidence, of a new day approaching, low on the horizon.

The earth, still moved and the heavens, alerted those who were awake. Night was turning to day. Time would not hold still. Except for three figures, that lay suffering, on a cliff side.

The mirror, was unmerciful with its continuous attack. A bright light poured from its, otherwise, smooth glassy surface. The girl demon, stood expressing no emotion reflecting her favor, in the events unfolding before her eyes. No sign of victory or even hate. She stood cold and unfeeling. Watching and observing. While the trio, suffered greatly and occasionally screamed.

All three members, squirmed with stiff body spasms. Their bodies twisted and curled, in hap hazardous and unnatural fashions. Sango, cried out with blood curdling screams and her pet Kirara, roared out loud, as well. Miroku, suffered even more knowing he was unable to protect his sweet lady. He watched her cry out in pain and felt a powerful energy rip through their flesh. Seconds, seemed like hours and his mind would not focus. He knew if he did not find a way out soon, all three of them would die.

Maybe, it was the reality of his situation or maybe, watching someone he cared for suffer greatly. What ever happened inside him, it caused a sudden change in him to occur.

The consuming pain, became numb and sounds around him, ceased to be heard. His eyes, moved cautiously from the face of Sango, who lay painfully still under the effects of the attack. Than towards their feline companion, who remained imprisoned and suffering, still herself. His chest rose and fell rapidly, as the monk attempted to regain his composure, unnoticed.

He watched Sango's mouth open and he assumed, she screamed loudly from the expression on her face. All the monk heard, was a muffled muted distorted sound and he felt cut off, from the mirrors attack. He slipped his hand, into the folds of his robe and felt the crisp edges of his sacred sutras. Glancing at the child like demon, she did not seem interested or even aware of his movements. Miroku, used this to his advantage.

As if rising up quickly from under the depths of water, Miroku jumped up to his feet and threw the sutras at the mirror. "Sacred sutras!" He did not wait or pause to take notice, if his attack hit the mark. Instead, he threw himself to the side and let his body roll across the ground. Finding his staff and readying his defense.

Kanna, was taken off guard and the sutras sealed off the mirrors attack. Still stunned she stood, looking at the spiritual papers that now lay across the opening and she turned to face, an angry monk. However, she merely got a glance of his face, before she felt his staff strike the side of her small head. She stumbled back wards and her hands released her weapon. Another blow and she fell to the ground.

"Kanna!" Miroku heard from the sky behind him. He turned and watched the stormy appearance of Kagura floating down to where Kana lay.

Again the monk, did not wait or hesitate and he quickly unleashed his covered hand. "Wind tunnel!" He called out and took Kagura by surprise.

The wind sorceress, practically jumped to face the monk and rage flooded her once concerned face. She was close enough to the ground, she jumped off her feather and fell earth-bound. Her eyes narrowed and glared at her opponent. Her hand pulled up and her fan opened with a snap.

Rather than attack the monk directly, the witch knew better and manipulated the circumstances, in her favor. "Dance of the dead." She smirked feeling the pride of her intelligence and the strength of her attack.

Miroku, became confused when he heard the witch call out her attack. His eyes filled with disbelief and became wide with his mixed emotions. The witches attack, flew out towards the unconscious forms laying on the ground, not far away. His brows, pulled in tight and fear gripped his heart, believing they might possibly be already dead.

"Oh monk! Your companions are not dead yet. Just severely injured. Enough that my attack will be effective on them. I will take pleasure and will be amused watching you fight your comrades. Tell me, monk, will you strike down the woman to save your own worthless life?" Kagura laughed and witnessed the monks understanding what she meant.

Miroku, stood still and he did felt frozen, with fear. "_Sango is already severely hurt and can not take much more! If I strike her, even while restraining most of my force, she will die! I can not do that and will not be responsible for her death! Curse you Kagura!" _

ooOoo

Her lips, felt like silk and she tasted more intoxicating, than the finest sake he had ever drank. Their brief moment, sparked feelings and emotions, that raged to life with first contact. He pulled her harshly, into his open arms, that now held her flush against him. He felt her warmth and heard her heart-beat, speed up. He became addicted, from first taste of her and a heated desire, moved through his flesh.

Kagome, felt drunk and lost to his simple touch. She felt hungry for his attention and her body tingled anxiously, leaving her wanting more. She relished the feel of their lips moving like warm liquid and how her lips fit perfectly, in his own. Than she parted her lips and felt a shivered responsiveness pass through her.

Inuyasha, greedily accepted his miko's invitation and he used his tongue to delve deeper into her depths. His resolve wavered, as he felt slide along her own moist cavern and tasted what no other man would. "_Mine". _His beast raged to life and called out to her subconsciously.

The aroused hanyou, turned Kagome around briskly and pulled her back into his own form. He watched her, carefully as his hands worked diligently. Her chest moved rapidly and her body was dazed from his attentions. His fingers, moved her soft dark strands of hair to the opposite side and he gently nudged her head to one side. Deliberately, his hand slide down the front of her priestly robes. His eyes were trained, watching her facial expressions. He was amused by her hitched breathes and her shutters, as he taunted her with his trailing hand.

Grasping the front of her overlapping robes, he pulled them open with both his clawed hands. Exposing her delicate untouched skin and his eyes moved down to feast on her open display_. _

Gratefully he admired the upper swell of each breast, that remained scarcely covered and a provocative uncovered. This time, he would not devour her soft womanly flesh. He had another destination in mind. His eyes fell on a small scar and he smiled at his direct ability to obtain what he needed. Bending his head, he let his lips lightly caress her beautiful soft skin. From the shell of her ear, down the slope of her neck and rested on her tiny scar. His fingers, teased the tops of her exposed breasts and he smelled her sudden spike in arousal. He purred deeply and let his tongue taste is his. Large amber eyes, flickered to red and he felt his hand slip into her robe further to clasp down on her naked breast. Kagome, fell back against Inuyasha and she panted deeply now.

Her own eyes, rolled several times and she felt her body melt with his touch. A heated energy, moved like fire in her veins and she became weak to his primal touch. His lips and hands, taunted her making her desire moved to new heights. She moaned, feeling a fire low between her thighs and an ache start to pulse, with need.

Inuyasha, stood still with his mouth open on his mark. He felt her body accept him and submit to his needs. His fangs, elongated and knew the time was now here. He bit down, quickly and held her body close to him. Feeling her go limp, as he completed his claim on her and marked her as his own. Coppery bitterness, filled his mouth and his eyes became a darker red than what his miko was bleeding. Growling, ferociously he drank in her essence and than licked her wounds closed.

Kagome, almost screamed with fright, when she felt his teeth sink into her flesh. Than a wave of ecstasy flooded her and she felt her body responding to his claim. She felt powerful, hungry and aroused. Knowing that this man beast warrior was just as turned on as she was now. She moaned loudly and her half-opened eye lids, hid her wanton lust and need for him. Her small hand, staggered up and grasped Inuyasha's arm. Pulling his exposed wrist towards her mouth, she found the spot he had prepared for her and placed her open mouth there_. _

They stood, feeling the essence of each other spread throughout each other. Marveling how they could feel each other's needs, wants, desires and even know each other's thoughts. Holding on to each other and feeling themselves fall deeper in to each other's warm embrace. Feeling the cold wind, move around them and watching the sun rise in the distance.


	28. Chapter 28

**Dawn**

Patches of frozen ground, peaked through several area's of swept snow. Long track marks, where the monk had skidded or rolled out of harms way. So far, he had been mostly successful at dodging any attack made. He learned quickly, after receiving one rare blow, that the witch intended on doing more than minor damage to him.

He stood holding his right arm, letting his broken appendage dangle loosely against his form. His finger ached and swelled, however, he did not take much notice of his own wound. The kazaana was useless in this situation and would not assist any victory.

Large violet eyes, were wide with concern while watching Sango's limp body hover unnaturally in the air. Occasionally, he glanced over at Kagura who sat on her feather floating at a safe distance. He narrowed his eyes, projecting his anger and disgust, towards the sneering witch.

"_Sango is completely unconscious and left at the mercy of Kagura. I can't use my kazaana or Sango will be sucked into the void, as well as the witch. I have to focus my attack on Kagura, but she continues to ruthlessly attack me, using Sango. I better figure something out quickly! I am tiring rapidly and I don't know how much longer I can keep up dodging her attacks! Please Buddha, keep Sango safe!"_

Movements form the witches fan, was caught by Miroku and he turned back to locate Sango. Unfortunately, his moment of revere lost him the advantage. Sango's limp form, flung through the air and rammed into the side of Miroku. Effectively, knocking the monk through the air and into a nearby tree.

"Ha-ha-haaa! What is the matter monk? Can't handle being dominated by a mere woman? I thought playing ruff was more your style? I suppose I was wrong. Oh well, doesn't matter anyway! You will be disposed of soon and than your slayer woman will be tossed into the ocean. How long do you think she will last once she awakens and if she does?"

Miroku, listened to Kagura's taunts, as he slowly pushed himself up. Once on his feet, he understood how close they were to the fate that Kagura wanted. He glanced over his shoulder, looking down a steep cliff and into the depths of the angry ocean below. His eyes bulged and he growled his frustrations. That is when his eyes fell on his staff not far away.

"_My staff! I can not use it against Sango, but if I can retrieve it, I can use my spiritual powers to surprise Kagura with an attack. All I need is a distraction!" _

The scraping sound of a katana being pulled from its sheath, drew the monks attention to his female friend. Her limp hand, tugged at her sharp thin blade that hung carelessly at her waist. Miroku, gasped at what he seen in front of him. He looked at her belt and noticed the many items she carried with her. Than his eyes followed the movements of her welding arm. Tears formed in the monks eyes and he bowed his head, saying a silent prayer.

"That's right monk! Asking for a miracle now? Not even the Gods will mourn your passing!"

The next few moments, seem to move in slow motion for the monk. He knew he had to one chance to do what he wanted or he would loose the element of surprise. One chance, to turn this situation around and save them both from a fate of death.

The witch cackled diabolically and her wrist snapped upwards, than down. Commanding Sango's movements. Sango, flew with great speed through mid-air and her arm was extended high above her. Miroku, ran towards the slayer keeping his eyes focused on his target.

The witch watched the monk, thinking the man a fool or giving up. Too her great surpise, she did not have enough time to react.

Miroku, tackled Sango to the ground and they both rolled on the patchy snow covered area. He reached down and grabbed one of her satchels than pulled. He jumped up and threw its contents, at the shocked witch.

Miroku, did not know which one of Sango's powders he grabbed and he prayed, that somehow he had found something effective enough.

The witches wide eyes, were wide like saucers and she felt the pouch slap against the side of her face. Dust flew around her and she choked. Her vision blurred and she sneezed, unable to make out her surrounding. She kept her fan up in the air, and flipped her wrist once, blindly attempting to defend herself.

Miroku, kicked the katana out of Sango's hand and lifted his staff in the air. He heard heavy thuds behind him and did not turn to find out what was happening. Slapping a sutra, at the pointed tip of his staff and than he threw his staff letting it spin like a javelin in the air. Straight towards the witches fan.

Perhaps, Buddha was smiling at his faithful monk or maybe the Gods were ensuring destiny would prevail. The staff flew, lethally through the air aimed directly, at the monks target. He watched his staff, effectively destroy the witches fan. After passing through her weapon, the staff logged itself, deep in the chest of the wind sorceress. A sickening hiss, passed through her open lips. Her face forever frozen with an expression of shock and fear. Her last thought, before she passed. "_A human! A mere human!" _Than her body went limp and fell to the ground.

Miroku, barely noticed and really did not care. His eyes fixed on Sango, who was suddenly released from the witches spell. Her arm fell to her side and her regained katana slipped from her grasp. Unconsciousness prevailed and her prior state returned. Her debilitated form, fell and gained speed quickly.

A purple robed body, ran and fell underneath the plummeting slayer. Becoming a protective cushion for his precious cargo. He caught her, effectively knocking the air from his lungs. In the middle of field, near steep cliff side that over looked the immense ocean. Miroku, lay wet and frozen, clinging to the yielding form of an injured slayer.

ooOoo

The ground rumbled several times and quaked, with its disturbed peace. Unrest and calamity, seem to be dominate or prevailing from day to day. Yet, the couple enjoyed a moment of peace they found in each others arms.

Inuyasha, felt the combination of his own blood with his mates, flow through his veins. He relaxed and gave himself over to the woman he held in his arms. She was born for him and she for him. Nothing would change this or break this apart.

He breathed in deeply, relishing the combined scent and felt her emotions, deep inside himself. Her smooth skin, felt like spun silk, as he caressed her gently with the back of his fingers.

Kagome, felt the same as Inuyasha and she marveled at how they fit together so perfectly. This beastly masculine warrior, felt so untamed and wild. So daring and strong, yet his heart went deeper than the ocean. She sighed, feeling content and safe. Tonight, was not a night they would join together, as a man would with his woman. Tonight, they explored an intimacy more sacred than any jewel or any treasure they protected. Tonight, they discovered each other and would later, explore the benefits of their union.

"Pipe down you stupid flea!" A familiar, aging male voice spoke from somewhere around the couple.

"Totosai, I hardly think that it is necessary to put people down, to make a point! Besides, Master Inuyasha is far to busy with his lovely mate, to notice we are here!"

Kagome's face turned scarlet red and her hands flew to her open kimono. Inuyasha, blocked any wandering eyes, that could see his mate in such a compromising position. He growled low in his throat, listening to his vassals banter.

The bushes shoke and the elderly pair seemed to involved with one another, to notice the threatening noises coming from Inuyasha.

"Actually, I am surprised the imbecile even knew a woman had anything under her kimono!"

"Ha-ha-ha, good one Totosai! However, be careful Master does not hear such things! I do not believe he would find your humor to be…MASTER!"

Inuyasha, used his nose to locate the nosey pair, as soon as his mate had composed herself. As soon as he heard the aged blacksmith, blurt out about more private things under his mates kimono, he was full of rage. Kagome, screamed with embarrassment and hid herself behind some tree's. Inuyasha, loomed over the pair that were found, stooping behind some bushes.

His shadow hung over the two men, like an inevitable angry storm about to strike. The two old men, cowered and fained innocence.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE TWO DOING, LOOKING AT MY MATE!?" Inuyasha's face was red from anger and he clinched his fists until his knuckles were white. His words, spat out through a clinched jaw.

"Well, we were, uh, we were doing things to, uh, right Totosai?" Myoga was visible sweating and his fear, made his body tremble.

"We seen her knockers!" The absent-minded and senile old man, blurted out.

Kagome, did not try to stop Inuyasha and in fact, she scurried further behind the tree's. Another horrified scream, echoed out towards the tense group. Neither old man, had time to speak or even flinch. Two loud thumps, were heard and their combined bellows, were heard falling away from the couple. Their wrinkled bodies, flew through the air and a partially satisfied hanyou, stood watching them.

"FUCKING DAMMITT TO HELL! IF I EVER SEE THEM AGAIN, I WILL DO MORE THAN GIVE THEM BOTH A BEATING! WHO THE HELL.." Inuyasha's voice, trailed off, as the meek voice of his humiliated mate, spoke from behind him.

"Inuyasha? Please say it is okay to come out! Are they gone?"

Inuyasha, forgot his prior anger momentarily, when the scent of salty tears tickled his sensitive nose. Compassion flowed, from his amber eyes and concern was thick, in his approach. "Kagome! They are gone. I am so sorry you were humiliated that way. I WILL find a more suitable punishment for them for dishonoring you! Please, koi, do not hide from me!"

Large blue-grey eyes, peeked out from behind a ancient tree and she glanced around, reassuring her privacy. Slowly she crept out, her face still scarlet red and her cheeks wet with tears.

Inuyasha, hurried to her side and pulled her gently back into his arms. Kagome, seemed more apprehensive this time. Unsure that no one else was around. The frustrated hanyou, pulled her close and simply held her. His clawed hand, rubbed her back attempting to comfort her.

"You know what?"

Kagome, did not move and simply let his gestures take the needed effect on her. "Hm what's that?"

Inuyasha, smiled widely with a devilish gleam, in his eyes. "The owe us big time for that one!"

Kagome, pulled away enough to look up into her mates face. Understand everything he meant and knowing what he felt through their bond, she smiled. Than pulled him closure again. "You bet they do!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Take Me**

Splintered green limbs, bare patches of earth and various other debris, remained after the battle ended. Among the images of shredded carnage, two human forms lay, barely moving. Nearby, their faithful fire cat appears injured, as well. Knocked unconscious, from one of the many attacks prior.

The early morning hours, had passed and the bitter cold wind, blew a dusting of dry snow across their almost lifeless forms. Mid morning was at its peak and what little warmth the sun provided, provided hope for the two warriors.

Miroku, had began to stir slightly and his body refused to obey his commands. His broken arm, lay twisted unnaturally behind him and he briefly wondered if this was a dream.

Curious lavender eyes, persisted to open and focus, on the world around him. His groggy mind, took in what images he seen. Memories of his fight and present information, mixed into disoriented thoughts. Pulling bits and pieces together, he began to form an understanding of everything.

"SANGO!?"

The limp black form, belonging to the slayer, stirred slightly. Her dry throat cracked and her limbs throbbed. Shooting pain, surged through her body and she decided that being still, was best. "Hmm. He-he-here."

The monk felt more awake and strained his neck sideways, following the sound of her voice. "Oh, thank Buddha! Are you okay?"

"I, don, I don't know. Hurt all over." Her brows pinched together, as she emphasized her words.

"Okay, everything will be just fine, my sweet lady. Its okay,"

Fallen limbs, rustled and broken twigs snapped, nearby. Heavy footsteps, seemingly fumbled towards the fallen pair. Miroku, became more alert and pulled his broken arm out. Ready to stand his ground even while they were so vulnerable.

"FUU, OH SSS AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The monk screamed with a pain filled voice, while trying to pull his broken arm out from beneath him. His broken bone, grinding on each other and leaving the monk gasping for breath.

He glanced towards Sango, noticing the rise and fall of her chest. Feeling reassured, that his compromising moment did not effect his masculinity. Yellow fur moving towards him, caught his eye and he turned towards the source.

"Ki-Kirara, friend. We need your help girl" The monk spoke between gasps of air. Reaching down with his good hand, the monk pulled his robe up to his mouth. Than using his teeth , to bare down on one edge of the fabric. Yanking with his other hand, he managed to tear-off a strip of his robe.

"Take this and go find Inuyasha! Hurry Kirara! Your mistress needs you more than ever now!"

The fire cat, took the shredded cloth in her mouth and determination, flashed through her crimson eyes. A low tired growl and feet trotting off, was the last thing Miroku heard of the fire cats presence.

ooOoo

Susanoo gleamed arrogantly, down at the two fallen humans. His power pulsed around him, reflecting his inner delight with what he was watching.

"Brother, night-time is over and we have lost two of our most powerful demons, during the battle. We will have to regroup our order before we try again."

The God did not turn or face his brother Tsuki-yomi, as he listened to him speak.

"Have faith brother. Everything is going according to plan. The seal has broken, thanks to the lovely miko. Naraku is being released, as we speak."

"Yes brother, however, Naraku is born through the creatures of the night. The seal and captivity, has drained him considerably. His apparitions and illusions, have left him defenseless."

Susanoo, glanced back his brother with irritation. The color of his body, changed to darker tones. Like a chameleon adapting to the nature of its environment. Dark clouds, rolled in around the two Gods and the wind picked up its speed.

"Am I not the God of the oceans? Does not the storms and seasons, change with my every whim?" His eyes turned a frightening blue that was almost transparent. Tsuki-yomi, stepped back from his brother. Understanding, that his sibling was a force beyond his control. His head bowed down and his hands clasped in front of him.

"Yes brother, you alone are more powerful than any other God."

Lightening flashed, behind Susanoo and he laughed, at his brothers humble approach. "I will have to send our "heroes" a reminder. That I hold their fate in my hands alone. This will aid our minion Naraku and send a clear message to our sister. I am the most powerful God!" Thunder clapped and continued to roll with a deep trembling sound.

ooOoo

The withered frame, of an older woman dressed in priestess attire, quietly clasped the door shut. Her tired body, moved stiffly and hunched over, through the shrine hallway. Her one eye, watched the wooden floor moving under her shuffling feet.

Her movements, had become part of her identity long ago. An unmistakable sound, that belonged to Kaede alone. Midiroku, listened to her faithful priestess heading towards the worship hall, where the head priestess stood. Alone in the dark, with the shoji doors wide open. Feeling the bitter wind pass through her, as is she was made of paper. There in the cold dark, she stood. Listening, waiting and watching over the gates of hell.

"Head priestess, I found the scrolls you requested. I have also taken the liberty, to bring you some hot tea."

Midiroku, glanced up into the angry dark sky and a frown formed, on her calm face. "Thank-you, Kaede. You are so kind, even when I least expect it."

Kaede, stood with concern overflowing the edges of her heart. A long pause, passed between the woman. While the older woman, thought carefully, on what to say. Understanding, that Midiroku was in deep thought and needed her space, Kaede choose to offer her assistance. "Is there anything else you require of me, Midiroku?"

The head priestess, was sipping her tea and lost in thought. Her servants words, were almost missed. "Purify yourself. Than offer prayers to our Goddess, that destiny will be quick and show mercy."

Kaede, stood listening with bewilderment across her face. She nodded her head, awkwardly and retreated out of the room.

Midiroku, began to meditate and felt the presence of the Goddess, within a matter of minutes.

"The river bleeds and the seal is broken. Has Kagome forgiven me?"

Amaterasu, stood listening to the priestess and she felt, compassion." A daughter, always loves her mother, Midiroku. Especially, when you are born to do nothing but show love."

The head priestess, nodded her head and she glanced back, with tears in her eyes. "How much longer before, I go?"

The Goddess, stood calm and moved closer to her beloved subject. " By night-fall."

Midiroku, turned more to face the Goddess and she begged with her eyes." What will happen to me, after everything is done?"

A soft, admirable look washed over Amaterasu's face. " Your soul, will be held. Not in heaven and not in hell. A place, I have created to for you. Because of your faith, your powers will be returned to you, during that time."

"Who will have the jewel, before it is returned to my daughter?"

The Goddess, cocked her head to the side and she spoke cautiously. " The balance will be shifted and evil will rein, for a while. Naraku, was created, from the hate in my brothers heart."

The priestess, glanced down at her wringing hands and she stammered nervously. "In a way, Kagome will always have me with her." She pulled out the jewel and watched the dark pink turn to a crimson red. " Who would have ever known, that a mother's love could be so tainted?" A tear fell down her cold cheek.

ooOoo

Miroku, lay quietly, listening and waiting for the fire cat to return. He watched the sky, turn dark and angry. He sighed, knowing a storm was headed their way, soon.

A groan and small movements, alerting the monk that Sango, was waking. He turned his head back, repressed his worry and sorrow.

"Sango! Are you doing okay?" He paused, listening for any coherent sounds.

"Mir-miroku!? W-wh-where are w-we?" The slayer struggled to survey her situation. However, she screamed out when her broken body, refused to assist her. Her groggy vision, limited her to a small area, where she lay defenseless.

Miroku, started to open his mouth and answer her. When he felt small pelts of frozen rain, pelt his face. He jerked, shocked at small prick that pocked his tender skin harshly. Than he heard, a foreign voice that made his blood run cold.

"SSSS-San-go? SSSSSS-AN-GO!?"

Miroku felt the dark presence push against his own spiritual aura. His lungs froze, feeling the oppression of a powerful evil. Large lavender eyes, darted anxiously searching and fixed on the image, creeping over the side of the cliff.

A bluish fog, poured over the rocky terrain like long deathly fingers. No person was seen, just a thick ominous haze, moving like a thick liquid and regrouping itself in a massive pool, nearby. Creeping slowly, the fog moved towards the injured pair.

Miroku, glanced around tying to locate a solid entity. Confusion and fear, stirred inside him. Warning him that something was very wrong. Long thin lines of the eerie haze, reached for Miroku's lower extremities. As soon as contact was made, he felt his heart almost stop.

This was no ordinary fog or winter weather pattern. This was no introduction, to yet another demon. He felt the fogs thoughts and felt its unfeeling wandering soul, latch onto his own.

His voice was a whisper that strained to be heard. "SSan-Sango! Its alive!"

His words were said in vain and his warning was never heard. The injured slayer, rolled her head unsteadily and her expression seemed, bewildered. The fog crept closure, circling its prey and surrounding her, from every side. A haunting voice, spoke in an urgent distant voice.

"SS-Sango! Wh-wh-where are you?"

A sob choked in Sango's throat, as she placed the owner of the voice calling out to her. "Kohaku? Baby brother!" Her emotions broke and she began to sob out loud. "Kohaku! I am here!"

Miroku, watched with a fascinated horror. The fog seemed alive and feeding off the people it touched. An icy cold chill, surged through his entire body and he felt unknown emotions, flood him. Fear, pain, anger and suffering, flowed through him. Masking his inner spiritual abilities and causing his body to go rigid.

His physical body, squirmed and writhed. His hearing, barely able to make out words that the demonic haze spoke to the slayer. Clearly though, he was able to make out the words that Sango spoke, in return to their visitor. More importantly, he was able to understand her emotions. This presence, was making her relive the death of her family. By pretending to be the spirits of her deceased.

"SS-sango! Make it stop! It wants to hurt me! H-help me, Sango!"

"Pappa! Kohaku! No please! STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Her voice was shaky, fluctuating between heart-broken and protectiveness. Wavering between, insanity and a rage. "DON'T HURT THEM! BRING THEM BACK TO ME!"

Miroku, attempted to push the dark emotions that had tapped into his physical body, away from him. To regain his strength and fend off the intrusion. His heart was ripping, listening to this devoted, loving and loyal woman, lay helplessly screaming. He forced his broken appendage, into a new position. Than began to pull himself, with his good arm. Even at a slow pace, he found a way to reach sweet Sango.

He flung his injured body, partly over the distraught slayer. His heart pounded from the overwhelming anxiety that threatened to consume him. "SANGO! Please, come back to me! I am here! SANGO!"

The woman in question, seemed unaware of his presence and continued to fight an inner battle. Miroku, slipped his hand into his robe and produced his last sutra. He paused in motion, to pray to the Gods who might be listening. Than took immediate action.

"YOU CANNOT HAVE HER! NOT NOW OR EVER!" His hand slapped down, on Sango's heaving chest. The mist screamed, almost in pain and cleared away from the inured pair.

Sango, continued sobbing and murmuring to herself pleading for her fallen loved ones. Miroku, lay on top of her panting and felt the familiar darkness, of the haze attempting return. The sutra seemed only temporary.

Sango's eyes flew open, more aware of the realities of where she was and who she was with. She felt the warmth of the monks body and typically she would be embarrassed, of their present situation. However, she realized that the monk was injured and protecting her with himself. Her heart swelled and began to rip in half, at the same time. While listening to his deep voice, offer himself instead of her.

"Take me and leave Sango alone. I am tired and cannot continue." His head rested, against the bend of Sango's neck. She started to protest and instead started to scream. As the mist, fell back onto the helpless pair.


End file.
